Et si les enfants ne croyaient plus en eux ?
by Emilie Dubois
Summary: Alors que Jack fête ses 400 ans, il souhaiterait avoir du changement dans sa vie. Il veut passer à un autre niveau. Il veut que les adultes croient en lui désormais. Mais les choses se gâtent. Pitch est de retour plus diabolique que jamais. Il est sur que son plan va réussir cette fois et que ni Jack, ni Nord ne pourraient le contrer.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Voilà ma première fanfic sur Les 5 légendes. Je vais essayer de me rapprocher un peu des personnages principaux. Par compte, l'histoire se passera après que Pitch ait été vaincu. Je vous laisse juger.

Chapitre 1 :

_Nous sommes le 21 décembre 2012, l'hiver commence à pointer le bout de son nez dans certains pays ou l'automne finissait à peine. Voilà maintenant 100 ans que Pitch avait été vaincu par les 5 légendes. 100 ans que tous les univers étaient en paix. Maintenant, Jack Frost allait fêter ses 400 ans. Il se faisait vieux même s'il gardait une apparence jeune. Il allait dans sa vraie vie avoir 18 ans. Il aurait donc atteint l'âge adulte. Certaines choses commençaient à lui manquer bien que cette période l'amusait beaucoup. Faire des anniversaires par exemple. Il se doutait bien qu'une fois de plus, il n'aura rien. Bien qu'il avait retrouvé l'esprit de noël, de pâques, ce genre de festivité avait totalement disparu. _

_Alors qu'il commençait à avoir l'estomac noué à cause de ses pensées négatives, il s'arrêta et s'assit sur le muret qui donnait sur la rue, il regarda les passant adultes marcher devant lui sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Il aurait tellement apprécié que ça ne soit pas que les enfants qui le voient. Que les adultes se mettent à croire aussi en lui. Il souhaiterais avoir un peu de changement. Il s'appuie contre son bâton et se met à soupirer._

**« Jack : Si seulement je pouvais faire changer les choses. Un peu de changement ne ferait pas de mal. »**

_Quelque chose finit par le faire sortir de ses rêveries. Il aperçu une jeune fille, emmitouflée dans son écharpe, le col de son manteau jusqu'au cou et son bonnet lui protégeant les oreilles se faire empoigner par deux hommes encapuchonnés qui la firent de ses sentiers et l'amenèrent vers une ruelle plus sombre et moins visitée. _

_Intrigué, il vole tout doucement vers eux et se cache derrière des objets par réflexe, bien qu'ils ne le voient pas. Il constata l'emprise que ses inconnus avait sur elle, elle ne pouvait même plus hurler, il trouvait ça lâche de s'attaquer à une fille et de quelqu'un de plus faible qu'eux et en plus de ça, en nombre supérieur. _

_Les hommes la plaquent contre le mur pour bloquer toute manipulation de sauvetage. Se rappelant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la voir puis qu'à cet âge-là ils ne croient pas en lui. Il se met à créer une boule de neige alors qu'ils commencent à lui retirer son écharpe et son bonnet, laissant sa longue chevelure blonde tomber jusqu'en bas de son dos. Ses yeux terrorisés dévisageaient ceux de ses agresseurs. Les suppliants de ne pas lui faire de mal. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, l'un des hommes se tourne vers son coéquipier. Surpris de recevoir une boule de neige dans le cou. _

**« - C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en fusillant du regard son collègue.**

**Fait quoi ? S'interrogea l'autre alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.**

**Me balancer une boule de neige, grogna-t-il.**

**Ce n'est pas moi, tu vois bien que mes mains sont occupées, se défendit le 2ème homme.**

**Qui me l'a lancé alors ? Ce n'est tout de même pas cette gamine !**

**Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi. »**

_Jack s'approche de nouveau vers eux, une nouvelle boule de neige dans la main. Il l'a lance sur le deuxième équipier. Soudain, des étoiles de neiges jaillissent devant leurs yeux et ils se mettent à sourire. Le chef de la bande se baisse et fait une boule de neige et la lance sur l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'un bataille éclate entre eux. N'en revenant pas de ce changement si brutal,la demoiselle les regarde d'un air suspicieux. Jack voyant la fille libre, il se demande pourquoi elle ne fuit pas si les deux hommes s'occupent entre eux._

**« - Sauve-toi voyons, je viens de te sauver la vie, hurla-t-il.**

**Pardon ? S'exclama la demoiselle en se retournant vers Jack »**

_Tous les deux, s'examinèrent du regard avec étonnement. Jack arqua un sourcil avant de voler jusqu'à elle avec son bâton dans la main gauche. Il tourne autour d'elle pour l'admirer._

**« - Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de voler autour de moi ? Tu me donnes le tournis à force, rétorqua-t-elle à Jack. »**

_Il se pose vers son écharpe et la prend. Habituellement, il n'arrive pas à attraper les objets des adultes. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Lui a-t-on jeté un mauvais sort ? Il lui tend l'écharpe et elle le prend tout en lui frôlant les doigts. Celle-ci frissonne, pendant que Jack ressent de la chaleur monté en lui. Il ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis des années. _

**« - Qui es-tu ? Comment fais-tu pour voler ? Ce genre de choses n'existe pas. Tu as un câble c'est ça ? Tu te prends pour Superman ?**

**Superman ? Non lui il n'existe pas, c'est une légende inventée par les adultes, dit Jack.**

**Mais toi ?**

**Quoi moi ? Demanda-t-elle ?**

**Comment ça se fait que tu peux me voir ?**

**Tu disjonctes.**

**Non, seul ceux qui crois en moi peuvent me voir. **

**C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es fou !**

**On me l'a toujours dis oui. **

**Mais pourquoi as-tu la peau si froide ? Se rappela-t-elle quand il lui a donné son écharpe.**

**Ne sais-tu donc pas qui je suis ?**

**Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. **

**Je suis Jack Frost, l'homme qui s'occupe de faire venir l'hiver. »**

_La jeune femme cru à cette plaisanterie, elle se mit à rire, ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à Jack. Il n'était pas du tout en train de plaisanter. Il se doutait bien que quelque chose de spécial se passait avec cette fille, sinon elle ne pourrait pas lui parler ni le voir. Il était sur et certain qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne saura pas pourquoi elle le voit. _

_Voyant l'air sérieux du jeune garçon, elle arrête de rire et dit :_

**« - C'est ça, et moi je suis la mère noël.**

**Tu veux parler de Nord ?**

**Si tu veux.**

**Il n'est pas marié. Et des Yétis travaillent pour lui à la place des Lutins. **

**Tu divagues Jack, tu es juste un enfant orphelin qui se prend pour un super hero. Maintenant, la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est un énorme merci de m'avoir sauvé de ses deux hommes qui sont devenus des gamins sans que je ne sache pourquoi. J'ai donc une dette envers toi pour ça.**

**C'est mon travail de protéger les personnes qui croient en nous.**

**Et tu vas me dire aussi que tu travailles pour la fée des dents, le lapin de pâques et le marchant de sable ?**

**Bien sûr, se sont mes amis. Sans eux nous aurions jamais vaincu Pitch.**

**Pitch ? Tu veux parler de ce fameux croque mitaine que nos parents nous parlent quand nous ne sommes pas sages ?**

**Oui. **

**Allons donc, tu lis trop d'histoires pour les enfants. Je ne sais pas si un jour on se revoit, mais je te paierais ma dette. »**

_Elle clos la conversation en remettant son bonnet en place, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds voler dans tous les sens à cause du vent. Elle le regarde une dernière fois, secoue la tête négativement avant de s'en aller. Ça la fou mal de devoir rendre une dette à un gamin qui l'a sauvé de ses deux hommes. Il la regarde s'en aller, déçu qu'elle ne l'est pas cru. Il sent qu'elle différente des autres grandes personnes. Il s'envole, laissant les deux malfrats seuls en train de s'amuser. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **Voilà le chapitre 2 les amis. Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisse une review. Bienvenue à toi « Guest » ^^ !

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Troublé par cette demoiselle, Jack volant dans les nuages, manque de se rater son arrêt. Il était au pôle nord, il avait flotté dans les airs toute nuit. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Pourquoi la voyait-il ? Pourquoi ne la croyait-il pas ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Mais peut-être que ses amis pourraient l'aider. _

_Il s'arrêta net et se mit à hurler :_

**« -Nord, si vous m'entendez, ouvrez-moi. »**

_Mais comme d'habitude, aucune réponse. _

**« -Nord, vous avez toujours dis que j'étais le bienvenu. Que lorsque j'avais besoin d'aide, vous me laisseriez entrer. Et là ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! »**

_Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Nord décide de lui ouvrir les portes de son château de glace. Heureux, il entre sans plus attendre et se dépêche de rejoindre Nord. _

_Une fois sur place, il sait où le trouver. Il est dans sa fabrique de jouer sur glace. Lorsqu'il se trouve devant la porte, il frappe et n'y rentre qu'une fois qu'il a la permission. Nord arrête alors toute activité pour se diriger vers lui et le saluer. _

**« - En quoi puis-je t'aider Jack ? En quoi est-ce si important ? Questionna-t-il, pressé d'entendre les réponses de son ami. **

**-Nord, hier, j'ai rencontré une fille...**

**-Une fille, comme c'est étonnant, coupa Nord. En même temps, tu sais, tu as l'âge de tomber amoureux. **

**-On peut tomber amoureux de quelqu'un même quand nous sommes une légende ?**

**-Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas le faire ?**

**-Je pensais qu'on avait un code pour ce genre de chose qui nous l'interdisais, soupira-t-il en repensant à toutes ses années ou il aurait pu tenter quelque chose.**

**-Tu le sauras maintenant que tu peux. Mais parle-moi de cette fille. Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial pour que tu me demandes mon aide ?**

**-Il se trouve Nord, que cette fille est une adulte. Tu m'as toujours dis que les adultes ne croyaient pas en nous. Que seuls les enfants en étaient capable. Pourtant, quand je l'ai aidé hier contre deux malfrats, elle m'avait vu. Comme Jamie l'avait fait il y a quelques années.**

**-En effet, je trouve ça suspect. C'est bien la première fois depuis que je suis en fonction que quelqu'un m'annonce qu'un adulte croit en l'un de nous. **

**-Y a-t-il possibilité de savoir où se trouve cette fille ? **

**-Logiquement notre globe Jack, nous montres seulement que les enfants, explique Nord en l'amenant vers ce fameux globe terrestre géant qui se trouvait au milieu de l'atelier de jouets. Mais j'espérais au fond aussi qu'un jour, un adulte crois en nous. J'ai donc rajouté l'option adulte. Il nous suffit d'appuyer simplement sur ce bouton là. »**

_Il lui montre le bouton caché qui se trouve dans la rempart,protéger le globe. Jamais il n'en avait entendu parlé de ce bouton. Nord leur cachait bien des choses. _

**« -Je te laisse l'honneur d'appuyer dessus. »**

_Jack sourit au père noël en guise de réponse et il appuya sur le fameux bouton magique. Toutes les petites lumières qui représentaient les enfants disparues pour n'en laisser qu'une seule. Content de voir ce petit point éclairé, il vole jusqu'au dessus du globe pour voir où elle se trouve exactement. Et le nom de la personne. _

**« -Je sais où elle vit, j'y suis déjà passé par là pour aller voir sa petite sœur. **

**-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demande Nord, tout aussi intéressé que Jack.**

**-Melody Warley.**

**-Je m'en souviens, j'avais déjà eu des lettres de la part de sa petite sœur. Lou !**

**-Il faut que demain j'aille la voir. Je dois comprendre pourquoi elle me voit.**

**-Jack, si elle croit en toi, elle peut forcément croire en nous tous. Je compte sur toi pour le faire. Si nous avons des adultes comme alliés, ça ne sera que bénéfique pour nous. **

**-Comptez sur moi Nord ! »**

_Jack était soulagé de voir que Nord ne lui interdisait pas de parler aux adultes et de leur faire croire en eux. Cette mission lui tenait donc à cœur._

_Pendant ce temps, alors que le soleil commençait à se montrer, dans une grotte sombre méconnu des légendes et des humains, Pitch s'y était réfugié depuis toutes ces années, râlant sa peine de ne pas avoir réussit à combattre ses maudis héros légendaires ainsi que ce Frost, qui pouvait lui être un allié fatal. Mais brusquement, il fut interrompu dans ses lamentations par le bruit d'une clochette qui retentit à côté de lui._

_Il se mit à la hauteur de cette clochette et s'exclama :_

**« -Lutin, que dis-tu ? Nooooon. Tu mens... Tu en es sur ? »**

_Après la visible confirmation de ce lutin, il se mit lancer un rire machiavélique qui raisonna dans toute la grotte. _

**« -Ainsi donc, les adultes commencent à croire aux légendes. Nous allons donc pouvoir être encore plus puissants qu'avec ses enfants. » **_Il finit par rire de nouveau. _**« -Sais-tu petit lutin comment la trouver ? »**

_Il lui affirme savoir le lieu et le nom de la personne. Pitch semblait réellement ravis de pouvoir enfin reprendre du service. Cette nouvelle le comblait de bonheur. _

**« -Mais comment les avoir cette fois ? En se pavanant devant eux ? Non, ça n'a pas marché la dernière fois. Il faut que je réfléchisse à un plan. Lutin, en attendant surveille-là. Je veux que tu m'informes des moindre gestes qu'elle fait. »**

_Le lutin lui obéit et s'en alla vers la maison des Warley. Pitch était aux anges. Enfin, façon de parler. Cette nouvelle tombait à pique, il allait pouvoir sortir de son trou et voyager un peu. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Note **_ Et voici le chapitre 3. Amusez-vous bien !_

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Le matin venait enfin de passer, toute la matinée Melody avait été en cours. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'y aller, ça ne l'intéressait plus. Si elle y allait, s'était pour faire plaisir à ses parents et pour qu'elle puisse décrocher un emploi stable et pour bien gagner sa vie. C'était le seul objectif qu'elle avait pour que sa famille soit toujours fière d'elle. Le midi, elle rentrait chez elle pour déjeuner avec sa mère et sa petite sœur. Elle y restait jusqu'à ce que Lou aille faire sa sieste. S'était toujours elle qui la couchait pendant que leur mère faisait le ménage dans la maison. Leur père travaillait toute la journée. Il rentrait souvent très tard mais au moins, elles avaient ce qu'elles désiraient et leur mère en était satisfaite. Elles vivaient dans une classe moyenne. Pas beaucoup d'argent, mais ils avaient ce qu'il fallait pour vivre. Et ils s'en contentaient s'en râler. _

_Tandis que Melody montait Lou dans sa chambre, Jack venait d'arriver chez elle. Il observa dans les fenêtres afin de la trouver. Il vit au loin la mère de Melody en train de faire le ménage et de chanter. A l'étage suivant, il repéra enfin la personne qu'il cherchait. Il pouvait l'espionner dans ses moindre faits et gestes. Il voyait la petite Lou en train de choisir un livre dans sa bibliothèque et se coucher. Melody monta la couverture jusqu'au coup de sa jeune sœur et prit le livre et se mit à la conter. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas entendre les histoires qu'elle était en train de lui conter. _

_Il resta planter devant la vitre à les regarder toutes les deux, jugeant ça touchant de les voir s'occuper toutes les deux. Sans que visiblement personne ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. _

_Il du attendre que la petite Lou s'en dorme et que l'aînée s'en aille pour rentrer discrètement dans la chambre. Le livre était posé sur la table de chevet, il en profita pour y jeter un coup d'œil et fit surpris d'en découvrir le titre. Il y était inscrit **« **_**Le légendaire Jack Frost »**_. Cette trouvaille l'attendri. Inconsciemment, elle croyait donc en lui. Il se devait de dégoter une idée pour qu'elle puisse enfin y croire à cent pour cent. _

_Pendant qu'il regardait un peu la chambre de la fillette, le lutin et ami de Pitch était en train de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait pas en revanche que Frost était présent. Il voulait aller prévenir de suite Pitch, mais il préférait attendre avant pour en découvrir d'avantage. _

_Jack, un peu trop curieux de savoir ce qu'ils en disent sur lui, commença à feuilleter le conte. Certains passages étaient vrais, d'autres beaucoup moins. _**« Je sais que des fois je fais du mal aux gens, mais je reste tout de même quelqu'un de bien au fond. Tout le monde à ses vices malheureusement et on ne peut pas être tous parfaits. »**_ pensa-t-il en reposant le livre sur la petite table de nuit, seulement, sans le vouloir, il fit tomber une boule décorative en verre et elle se brisa. Le bruit réveilla aussitôt Lou qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre. C'est là que Lou vit le garçon dans sa chambre. Effrayé mais stupéfaite de le voir, elle ne pu s'empêcher de hurler qu'un inconnu venait de rentrer par effraction. Jack se dirige vers la fenêtre pour s'en aller quand Lou s'écrit à voix basse :_

**« - Attend, ne t'en va pas. »**

_Il se tourne vers elle. La dévisageant de haut en bas. Lou sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers lui. _

**« -Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.**

**-Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu rentrer dans ma maison ?**

**-En volant bien sûr. **

**-Tu... Tu sais voler ? Comme Peter Pan ?**

**-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.**

**-Montre-moi. »**

_Il hésite un instant et finalement il cède à sa demande. Il s'envole dans la chambre et fait un tour autour de la gamine avant de poser de nouveau ses pieds sur le sol. Voyant l'enfant s'émerveiller rien qu'avec ça, il sourit et se mit à sa hauteur. _

**« -Fais-moi voler. »**

_Sans plus attendre, il la prend dans ses bras et la fait virevolter au dessus de son lit. Elle se mit à rigoler. La petite fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il la dépose sur son lit. Elle s'assoit sur le bord et lui juste en face d'elle sur le sol. _

**« -Comment fais-tu ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle. **

**-Je ne sais pas, c'est quelque chose que l'homme de la lune m'a donné, répondit-il.**

**-L'homme de la lune ? S'interrogea-t-elle. **

**-Oui, la lune. **

**-Mais la lune ne parle pas !**

**-Il faut bien la connaître et la regarder. Tu verras qu'elle parle. **

**-Et toi, qui es-tu ?**

**-Moi ? Je m'appelle Jack Frost.**

**-Ton nom me dit quelque chose ! Attend. »**

_Pour confirmer ses doutes, elle prit le livre sur la table près de son lit et regarda le livre avant de le montrer à Jack. _

**« -Tu ressembles à ce personnage dans mon livre.**

**-Et je serais ravis de te confirmer que c'est moi !**

**-Je n'arrive pas à le croire.**

**-C'est pourtant bien vrai !**

**-J'ai longtemps pensé que tu existais. Ma sœur essai de me faire croire aux légendes. Elle y croit beaucoup tu sais. Bien qu'elle ne le montre pas.**

**-Mais quel âge avez-vous toutes les deux ?**

**-J'ai 10 ans et ma sœur en a 18. elle est vieille hein ?**

**-Pas autant que moi. Tu sais, j'ai 400 ans en réalité.**

**-Ce que tu es vieux. On dirait pas. **

**-C'est ce qui fait mon charme !**

**-Dis-moi Jack. Si tu t'occupes de l'hiver. Penses-tu pouvoir faire tomber de la neige dans ma chambre ?**

**-Bien sur que je peux le faire. Je l'ai déjà fais à Jamie.**

**-Jamie ?**

**-Un enfant qui est un très bon ami à moi.**

**-Il te voit aussi ?**

**-Tout comme toi tu me vois.**

**-Alors fais donc tomber pleeeeeeeeeeeeein de neige. »**

_Il lui obéit et fit tomber quelques flocons de neige sur son lit. Heureusement pour lui, ça ne laissait aucune trace. Toute joyeuse, Lou se lève de son lit et saute dessus en rigolant. Cependant, ils durent cesser son petit tour de magie lorsque Melody entra subitement dans pièce sans qu'ils ne l'aient entendu venir. La neige s'arrêta de tomber et Lou se calma tout de suite. _

**« -Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes entré sans qu'on ne vous l'est demandé. Je vais appeler ma mère. »**

_Melody allait sortir quand Lou court vers elle pour la retenir. Celle-ci la regarde, étonnée de la voir l'arrêter. _

**« -Non, ne va pas prévenir maman je t'en supplie. **

**-Ce garçon ne doit pas être ici Lou !**

**-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est Jack Frost. **

**-Ne ment pas Lou. Il t'a fait croire que s'était lui pour t'amadouer.**

**-Je suis sûre qu'il ne ment pas Melo. Regarde. » **_Elle accourt vers son livre et le lui donne. _**« -Il ne te rappelle rien Melo ? »**

_Elle examine le bouquin, elle se sent obligée de regarder plusieurs fois les images et le jeune homme à tour de rôle pour voir si ses yeux ne la trompent pas. Et pourtant, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au garçon dessiné. Elle s'avance vers lui, livre en -ci, sans demander l'avis de Melody, il enleva son livre et lui attrapa la main avant de la diriger vers la fenêtre. _

**« -Mais où m'emmènes-tu ? Je ne sais pas voler.**

**-Tu verras, je veux que tu crois vraiment que je suis Jack Frost. **

**-Mais je te crois.**

**-Tu en doutes encore. Alors suit-moi ! »**

_Ils s'envolent alors tous les deux dans les airs, laissant la pauvre petite Lou seule dans sa chambre, les regardant partir. Légèrement jalouse de la situation de sa grande sœur. Elle se remet dans son lit, laissant la fenêtre ouverte, espérant le revoir revenir avec Melody. Leur mère, ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de ce qui se tramait dans sa propre maison._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

_Melody observait les rues en dessous d'elle, remarquant au bout d'un moment que le paysage venait de changer. Il y avait de la neige, des montagnes. Mais n'étant pas habillée chaudement, elle sentait le froid l'envahir. Sa main que lui tenait Jack devenait de plus en plus froide. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils continuaient de voler ensembles, elle sentait de moins en moins son corps. Elle zieuta un instant le garçon, l'air décidé à lui faire croire qu'il est une légende. Puis tout à coup, le trou noir._

_Arrivé à destination, Jack pose Melody sur la poudreuse blanche et dit : _**« -On y est, regarde, on y est. » **_Voyant aucune réponse de sa part, il se retourne et constate qu'elle ne réagit pas. Il couru vers elle et s'agenouilla en lui prenant la main. _

_Elle était froide, plus aucune chaleur ne s'en dégageait._

**« - Nord, Nord, ouvrez-moi j'ai un problème. »**

_Nord n'ouvrit pas le passage, mais un yétis arriva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Jack suivit l'animal jusqu'au repère de Nord. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se posa sur un fauteuil tout en la gardant dans ses bras poilus. Tous les yétis et les lutins présents s'étaient arrêtés de travailler et regardaient la demoiselle endormie. _

**« - Je vais chercher Nord ! »**

_Il se dépêche d'aller au rejoindre Nord pour le prévenir de la situation. Arrivé devant elle, Nord l'ausculta pendant quelques secondes. _

**« - Elle n'a rien, ne t'en fais pas.**

**-En es-tu sur Nord ?**

**-Oui, elle a juste prit froid quand tu l'as amené ici, confirma-t-il pour rassurer son ami. Mais pourquoi l'avoir mené jusqu'au Palais des glaces ?**

**-Elle doutait encore de moi bien que sa petite sœur l'en persuadait. Je m'étais dis que si je la faisais venir ici, elle croirait que j'existe et toi aussi Nord.**

**-Je ne sais pas si tu as bien fais, mais en tout cas, personne à part nous tous ici devront faire savoir à l'extérieur que nous avons une adulte dans mon Palais.**

**-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Jack. Pitch a été vaincu non ?**

**-Peut-être, mais il est encore en liberté, il pourrait revenir à tout moment !**

**-Je comprends mieux maintenant, soupira le jeune garçon en se posant devant Melody pour la regarder dormir. »**

_Ils attendirent tous les deux qu'elle se réveille. Pendant ce temps, Nord s'occupa tout en restant à côté des deux jeunes. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil vers son ami qui ne la quittait pas des yeux une seule seconde. Guettant le moindre réveil immédiat._

**« -Nord, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'elle a quelque chose de spéciale ? Demanda Jack en tournant la tête vers l'énorme monsieur. »**

_Il se rapprocha de nouveau de Melody pour vérifier les paroles de son ami. _

**« -C'est possible oui. »**

_Soudain la lune se mit à s'éclairer, laissant apparaître une lueur jusqu'au sol. Jack et Nord regardèrent la lune, intrigués._

**« -Qu'est-ce que l'homme de la lune raconte Nord ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas. »**

_Puis sans plus tarder, ils eurent leurs réponses. Une silhouette comme celle de Melody et une lampe se montrèrent. _

**« -L'homme de la lune confirme aussi qu'elle a quelque chose de spéciale. Apparemment elle aurait le pouvoir de réaliser des vœux. Enfin de ce que je comprends avec la lampe.**

**-Une sorte de génie ? **

**-Mais comment est-ce possible ?**

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée, tu sais, quand l'homme de la lune te choisis pour incarner une légende, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de spéciale et que tu en as les capacités pour le faire. **

**-Vous pensez qu'elle fera partit de notre clan ?**

**-Je ne pense pas, enfin il n'en a rien dit à ce sujet.**

**-Comment le prendra-t-elle à votre avis ?**

**-Je ne saurais te répondre à cette question. Mais il est certain que nous ne devrons pas la lâcher, nous devrons la surveiller. Je m'en vais demander une réunion à nos confrères. Je reviens. »**

_Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis. C'tait donc l'occasion idéal pour le faire. Il revient au près de Melody. Celle-ci ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Mais il lui aura fallut au moins une heure pour ouvrir les yeux progressivement et récupérer sa chaleur corporelle. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement, la première chose qu'elle vit, ce n'était autre que le yétis qui l'avait gardé pour la réchauffer. _

_Épouvantée par la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle se dégagea des bras du monstre et tomba par terre. _

**« -Ah, tu es enfin réveillée »**

_Il tente une approche en avançant la main vers elle, mais elle se relève et tente de s'enfuir. Jack la rattrape et se met en face d'elle._

**« -Où suis-je ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? » **_Il s'avance vers elle mais elle recule à chaque fois. _**« -Ne me touche pas. »**

_Agacé par ce comportement là, Jack l'attrape par la main mais elle la vire aussitôt._

**« -Tu veux que je tombe malade ou quoi avec ta main glacée ? »**

_Elle s'éloigna de lui pour partir et trouver la sortie. Malheureusement pour elle, ne regardant pas où elle marchait, elle se prit un yétis en pleine face. Jack ordonna au monstre poilu de l'attraper, ce qu'il fit. Melody, n'aimant pas du tout qu'on l'agresse comme ça, ne se laisse as faire et se débat en donnant des coups de pieds au yétis et en hurlant de toutes ses forces pour qu'on la laisse tranquille._

_Nord, s'interrogeant sur le boucan que faisait cette fille, il descendit les voir. Il vit les protestations de Melody. _

**« -Yétis, veux-tu la lâcher s'il te plaît ? »**

_Il le fait et s'en va. Melody court vers Nord mais elle se prend le gros ventre de cet homme. Elle tombe encore une fois par terre sous le choc. Elle lève les yeux vers l'homme. Quelque chose la turlupine. Son habit rouge, sa barbe blanche. Sa corpulence plutôt énorme. C'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être la personne à la quelle elle pensait. Elle le dévisage encore de haut en bas pour en être sur. _

**« -Je suis morte ou je dois être complètement folle pour penser à ça.**

**-Folle a quel sujet ? L'interrogea Nord.**

**-Je... J'ai l'impression de savoir qui vous êtes réellement. Mais c'est impossible.**

**-Rien est impossible ici, assura Nord.**

**-Et personne ne te prendra pour une folle, ajouta Jack d'un air sérieux.**

**-Je... Je n'en suis pas sûre. Vous m'êtes tellement familier monsieur. Vote tenue rouge, votre barbe blanche. Vous ne pouvez pas être lui.**

**-Le Père Noël ?**

**-Oui, c'est ça. J'y ai cru, quand j'étais petite, jusqu'à ce que je sois une adolescente. Mais ça me paraît tellement absurde !**

**-Pourtant, regardez tout autour de vous. Cela ne vous fait-il pas y croire définitivement ? Fit Nord en montrant d'un signe de main la pièce. »**

_En effet, il était donc indéniablement certain qu'elle se trouvait bien au Pôle Nord, avec le père noël quand elle fit un tour de salle du regard. Tous ces jouets, ces lutins... Elle se leva, ajusta ses vêtements et le salua d'une petite révérence. _

**« -Pardonnez-moi mon pour mon mauvais comportement Père Noël. Je croyais être dans un asile pour fous.**

**-Vous êtes excusée, tout le monde réagit de cette manière en nous voyant pour la première fois... Même les enfants !**

**-Et comme toujours, Jack est le vilain garçon. Que personne ne croit du premier coup, grommela Jack, appuyé sur son bâton, lasse de ce genre de réaction. »**

_A sa voix, elle fit demi-tour, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Le pauvre, il s'était donné tellement de mal. Elle se tourne et fait quelques pas vers lui. Elle doute pendant quelques instants avant de tendre les doigts vers le visage du garçon, et de le toucher. La fraîcheur que contenait Jack, la faisait frisson. Et pourtant, elle le touchait juste du bout des doigts. A chaque fois qu'un humain le touche, il a toujours cette sensation de chaleur étrange qui l'envahi. Cette fois s'était différent. _

**« -Je te dois donc encore une fois des excuses. Ma petite sœur avait finalement raison. **

**-Elle a essayé de te convaincre. La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants !**

**-Mais les enfants peuvent parfois mentir et ne pas être sages. Père Noël est bien placé pour le savoir.**

**-Appelez-moi Nord, mais votre sœur est une petite fille exemplaire. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance !**

**-Mon dieux, elle va être totalement jalouse quand elle saura ça. »**

_Melody allait continuer sa phrase, quand un trou dans le sol se fit et un lapin apparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fée et un petit homme doré firent également leurs apparitions. Melody reconnu aussitôt le lapin, mais la fée et le petit homme ?_

**« -Nord, pourquoi avez-vous fait apparaître les aurores boréales ? Demanda le lapin, impatient de savoir.**

**-Venez, je vais vous expliquer !**

**-Je ne me sens pas du tout visée, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix basse mais parfaitement audible pour les autres. »**

_Les nouveaux arrivant ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, ils comprirent en quoi allait consister le __sujet de la réunion du jour. Ils étaient pressés d'en savoir plus. Jack se joignit à la troupe. Mais Melody ne voulait plus rester seule. Elle l'empoigne, il s'arrête._

**« - Ça yeah tu m'abandonnes maintenant que je crois en toi ?**

**-Je vais revenir, la réunion ne sera pas longue.**

**-Ffff, tous les mêmes, maugréa-t-elle.**

**-Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, rétorqua sèchement Jack. **

**-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, répliqua sur le même ton Melody.**

**-Melody, si vraiment tu tiens à ce que Jack reste, il peut rester, dit Nord pour calmer les deux jeunes.**

**-Si monsieur préfère aller à cette réunion, qu'il y aille. La compagnie d'un Yétis sera sûrement mieux et lui pourra au moins me tenir chaud, riposta Melody, pour clore la conversation. »**

_Elle se sépara du groupe sans plus rien dire et alla trouver la compagnie d'un Yétis qui sera sûrement mieux s'occuper d'elle et qui lui ne fera pas de chichi pour X raisons. Jack, lui, n'avait pas du tout aimé la dernière réplique de cette demoiselle sur la façon dont il ne pouvait pas réchauffer quelqu'un. S'il avait pu le faire, il ne se serait pas gêné pour ça. Seulement il n'en a pas les moyens. Il ne s'était pas encore excusé pour le trajet difficile qu'elle avait vécu. _

**« -Allons-y, nous pourrons plus facilement parler ici comme ça, annonça Nord. Prenez place les amis. »**

_Ils s'installèrent tous devant le fauteuil et la planète géante, attendant les raisons de leur convocation. Ils espéraient que cette fois, ça ne soit rien de grave._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Les 5 légendes installés confortablement, Nord commence à raconter ce que l'homme de la lune leur a dit. Tous confirmèrent que s'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient vécu ce genre de chose depuis qu'ils étaient devenus une légende. Personne en tout cas ne savait pas comment ce phénomène a bien pu se produire._

**« -N'y a-t-il pas moyen de savoir comment a-t-elle pu obtenir ce don là ? Demanda une jeune femme ailées.**

**-Non, il n'y a que l'homme de la lune qui puisse le savoir. Mais vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi, il reste toujours mystérieux sur la façon dont les légendes ont leurs pouvoirs, explique Nord en faisant les cents pas devant ses amis.**

**-Mais pourquoi choisir une adulte ? Continua un lapin géant. **

**-Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà ses pouvoirs lorsqu'elle était enfant et que ce don allait sûrement commencer à se développer. **

**-Devons-nous réellement la surveiller tout le temps ? Dit Jack.**

**-Je préfère oui, je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. **

**-Mais Nord, moi j'ai pâques à préparer, je ne pourrais pas faire mes œufs et surveiller cette gamine, se plaignit le lapin. **

**-Si tu ne peux pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais il me fait obligatoirement quelqu'un, répondit Nord en regardant un par un tous ses amis. » **_Sable qui suivait la conversation et attendait le moment de pouvoir parler, fit signe à Nord et ensuite il dirigea son indexe vers Jack. _**« -Excellente idée Sable. Pourquoi Jack ne pourrais-tu pas te charger de la surveiller ? Tu es le seul à pouvoir rester dehors et te montrer sans être vu.**

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord, rétorqua la fée. C'est, pourquoi est-ce toujours Jack qui doit tout faire ?**

**-Tu veux te proposer à sa place Fée ? Objecta le lapin avec un petit sourire narquois. **

**-Je n'ai pas dis ça, mais je peux l'aider. Je laisserais mes quenottes travailler seules quand je serais en mission de surveillance. **

**-Eh bien voilà, c'est réglé, nous avons nos deux pions, s'exclama joyeusement Nord, avec un accent russe bizarrement accentué. Maintenant, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Mais Jack et Fée, j'aimerais que vous rameniez cette demoiselle chez elle. »**

_Ils se séparent, Nord accompagne Fée et Jack jusqu'à cette fille. Elle était occupée à peindre des bonhomme en bois en bleu avec un Yétis, à côté d'elle se tenait également un petit lutin. _

**« -Nord, regardez qui m'a adopté... Pourrais-je le garder ?**

**-Je t'autorise à le prendre. »**

_Elle était contente. Nord regarde alors le Yétis en train de pendre des casse-noisettes en bleu._

**« -Ca ne fait pas assez esprit de noël Yétis, repeins les en rouge, fit remarquer Nord. »**

_L'animal grogna, pensant avoir fait un bon travail. Melody se lève et elle s'écria :_

**« -Vous pourriez être plus gentil avec vos employés, lui balança-t-elle sèchement.**

**-Parce que vous pensez que vous seriez plus apte à gérer ce palais aussi bien que moi ? Dit-il en rigolant. **

**-Je ne pense pas mais au moins je serais plus respectueuse envers mes employés.**

**-Si vous le dites, soupira l'homme à la barbe blanche. Bien, Melody, je te présente fée. Elle s'occupe entièrement que des dents. **

**-Montre-moi tes dents que je vois si elles sont belles. »**

_Fée vole rapidement vers Melody et commence à fouiller dans sa bouche avec ses petites mains._

**« -MMMh elles ne sont pas très jolies vos dents, il faut que vous en preniez soins un peu plus quand même mademoiselle.**

**-Merci fée des dents mais je n'ai pas besoin de conseils, mon dentiste me le dit déjà assez.**

**-Tant pis, vous aurez des problèmes dentaires plus tard.**

**-Et j'en assume entièrement la responsabilité. **

**-Cesse un peu Fée veux-tu, supplia Nord. Bon, Melody, Jack et Fée ont pour mission de te ramener chez toi.**

**-Pardon ? Il est hors de question que je voyage avec ce garçon. C'est à cause de lui que j'étais en train de congeler. **

**-Je sais ce qui pourrait te tenir chaud pendant le trajet.**

**-Quoi donc ? Demanda Melody. »**

_Nord s'absente un instant avant de revenir plus tard avec un manteau rouge, comme celui du Père Noël. Toute contente, Melody essai le manteau mais il est dix fois trop grand. _

**« -Désolée Nord, mais il n'est pas à ma taille.**

**-Tu as juste à lui souhaiter de faire ta taille et il sera parfait pour toi, annonça Nord.**

**-Cool, attendez je vais le faire. _Je souhaite que ce manteau soit à ma taille. »_**

_Et en effet, ça marchait à merveille. Ébahit, elle remercia Nord de ce cadeau. C'est sa sœur qui sera verte de rage quand elle apprendra d'où vient ce manteau. Elle fit un tendre câlin à Nord et regarda les deux acolytes qui allaient lui tenir compagnie pendant le voyage. _

_Peu de temps après que Melody se soit préparée mentalement à affronter le froid, ils sortirent et volèrent en direction de sa maison. Fée et Jack avaient tous deux pris une main à Melody pour que ça leur soit plus lutin de Nord qu'elle avait adopté était accroché à son dos._

_Ils mirent une heure avant d'arriver chez elle, seule la fenêtre de la chambre de sa sœur était ouverte. Ça prouvait donc l'impatiente que Lou avait pour son retour. Jack pousse la fenêtre avec son bâton et ils entrent. Comme convenu, la petite sœur ne dormait pas, elle faisait sûrement semblant pour ne pas que leur mère le remarque._

_Lorsqu'ils posent un pied sur le sol, Lou sort de son lit et saute dans les bras de sa sœur. On aurait dit que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle était partit, alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures en réalité. _

**« -Où étais-tu ? Tu as été longue. Je m'impatientais moi, lui fit-elle remarquer en tapant du pied, mécontente d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps.**

**-Tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux et tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir si je te disais om j'étais aller. Mais je pense que mon manteau et ce lutin te donneront une vague idée de où est-ce que je me trouvais. »**

_Lou étudie sa sœur de haut en bas. Et constate en effet le manteau rouge et le lutin. Mais elle vit aussi Fée. Fée qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu jusque-là. Lou montra du doigt alors la fille ailées._

**« -Elle ? Lou, c'est la fée des dents, c'est elle qui s'occupe de te donner une pièce à chaque fois que tu perds une dent, révéla Melody en souriant, voyant les yeux émerveillés de sa sœur chérie. »**

_La gamine s'empressa de faire un câlin à la déesse des dents. Fée rougit à ce geste. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir autant de tendresse de la part des enfants et des humains. Melody en profita pour poser le lutin sur le lit. Lorsque Lou se détacha de fée, elle fit une bise à Jack et s'achemina vers le lit pour s'amuser avec le lutin._

**« -Tu es rentrée chez toi, nous pouvons y aller désormais, annonça Jack en se préparant. **

**-Vous voulez déjà nous quitter ? Protesta-t-elle gentiment. **

**-Nous avons beaucoup de travail tu sais Melody, assura Fée. **

**-Je... Désolée... Je comprends. Je vous laisse partir alors, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, triste de les voir partir. »**

_Sans rien dire, la laissant affectée par leur départ, ils s'échappent par la fenêtre. Même pas ils leur ont dit au revoir, elle ne savait même pas quand est-ce qu'elle allait les revoir. Elle se tourne vers sa sœur qui est en train de rigoler et de s'amuser avec le lutin. _

**« -Lou, je te laisse. Je vais dans ma chambre. Dès que tu as terminé avec le lutin...**

**-Je te le rends, continua Lou. **

**-Merci Lou. »**

_Elle fait un bisou sur les cheveux blonds de sa petite sœur avant de retrouver sa chambre. Passé le pas de la porte de sa chambre, elle retire le manteau rouge et va le poser sur sa chaise de bureau et s'affala sur son lit. Matant le plafond blanc de la pièce, elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne sachant pas que le lutin qu'elle avait adopté, était en réalité un allié de Pitch. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pensées avaient finit par l'amener dans un profond sommeil. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Quatre jours venaient de passer et aucune nouvelles de ces supers héros. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait le lutin et me manteau, ça lui faisait penser à eux. Lou n'arrêtait pas en cachette de demander à sa grande sœur si elle savait quand est-ce qu'ils reviendraient, mais elle-même ne le savait pas, au grand désespoir de sa jeune sœur. Elle aurait bien voulu que ça ne soit qu'un rêve mais les choses qu'elle avait ramené du palais des glaces, ne l'aidaient à l'en dissuader de ne pas y croire._

_Leur mère n'arrêtait pas de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient le 24 décembre, que ce soir ils faisaient le repas de famille ? Qu'elles allaient pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux de noël le lendemain matin. Leur maman n'y croyait pas à ce genre de fêtes, elle suivait juste la tradition et désirait juste faire en sorte que Lou y croit encre au père noël malgré ses dix ans. Melody gardait espoir de revoir Nord cette nuit, lorsqu'il viendrait déposer leurs cadeaux cette nuit dans leur maison. Melody trouvait que les heures ne passaient pas, que la soirée promettait d'être bien longue. Elle aidait même sa mère à tout préparer alors que d'habitude, elle n'en a rien à faire. Ce que ça mère ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer._

**«- Eh bien Melody, que me vaut cet élan de soutien aux préparations pour ce soir ?**

**-Faut-il réellement avoir une raison pour le faire ?**

**-Non mais c'est si étonnant de ta part…**

**-Tu devrais en profiter car ça n'arrivera sûrement pas tous les ans, lui rappela-t-elle en prenant les ustensiles qu'il faut pour faire la cuisine. »**

_Melody s'occupa de faire les entrées pendant que sa mère faisait les plats chauds ? Quand elles furent arrivées aux desserts, Lou se ramena pour les aider à son tour. La mère des deux jeunes filles ne manqua pas de les complimenter et les féliciter pour leur aide, réclamant ainsi qu'elles devaient le faire beaucoup plus souvent._

_Les préparations durèrent pendant au moins deux heures, Lou était exemptée de sieste pour qu'elle puisse se coucher plus tôt après. Par la suite, les deux filles s'occupèrent de la table pendant que leur maman se changeait pour la soirée. Evidemment, quand elles finirent les décorations, elles allèrent elles aussi se mettre en condition. Melody donna un petit quelque à manger au lutin au passage, elle ne se souvenait plus si elle l'avait nourrit. _

_Melody retourna toute sa penderie pour trouver la robe idéale, elle n'arrivait pas à choisir celle qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle détestait faire ce genre de choix rien que pour plaire à sa famille. Car en plus, s'était le seul moment ou leur père était présent. Il ne ratait pour rien au monde cette tradition. C'était au moins la seule chose qu'elle pouvait accepter de la part de son père, n'étant jamais présent pendant le reste de l'année à cause de ses voyages internationaux. Parfois, elle aurait aimé que son père ne se trouve pas un poste important pour qu'il soit là pour elle et Lou. _

_19h, les premiers invités arrivent. Ce n'est que les grands-parents suivi de la tante et de l'oncle. Ils n'attendent plus que les cousins. Seulement deux d'entre eux ont été conviés. Ils seraient beaucoup trop nombreux, sachant qu'ils étaient 15 à avoir confirmé leur présence. Melody détestait ce genre de réunion familiale ou elle n'avait jamais sa place. Ils parlaient de politique, des dernières nouvelles de l'année, des possibles futurs projets pour la nouvelle année qui allait arriver. Des choses qui ne l'intéressent pas puisqu'elle préfère vivre au jour le jour. Elle ne regarde que très rarement la TV. La plus part du temps, quand elle n'est pas au lycée, elle s'occupe de sa petite sœur ou alors elle reste dans sa chambre en train de lire et de s'occuper autrement. En générale, elle n'était pas très sociable en dehors de son cercle familiale, et pourtant, elle avait tout de même réussit à se rapprocher légèrement des hommes légendaires. Peut-être bien parce qu'une partie enfantine, résidait encore en elle malgré la maturité qu'elle pouvait avoir à son âge. _

_Les invités tous présents, ils s'installèrent à table, là où leur prénom était inscrit sur du papier posé sur des assiettes dorées. La table était recouverte d'une nappe rouge en satin, parsemée de d'étoiles argentées et de paillettes dorées. Sous les assiettes, il y avait des serviettes de table de couleurs noirs. Leur mère avait sortit également les assiettes et les couverts neufs pour l'occasion. Les grands-parents du côté du père des deux demoiselles complimentaient l'argenterie et les décorations. _

_Le repas s'éternisait, mais une question continuait de hanter Melody. Pourquoi Jack n'était pas revenu les voir ? Encore, pour Nord, on pouvait bien lui pardonner puisque s'était sa saison à lui, mais pour Jack ? Quelle raison avait-il à part faire tomber de la neige dans les autres pays ? Les avait-il oubliées ? Ne souhait-il pas les revoir tout simplement pour X raisons ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui lui torturaient l'esprit depuis quatre jours, s'était un vrai supplice pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en une journée, ça n'était pourtant pas un rêve. Il l'avait bien sauvé de ses deux monstres ? Fallait-elle qu'elle se mette en danger pour qu'il vienne la sauver et qu'il soit enfin là de nouveau ? Elle avait certes des difficultés avec lui, mais quelque chose en dans sa personnalité l'intriguait. Tant de mystères qu'elle ne pouvait pas résoudre elle-même et ça l'énervait. Elle aime tout savoir de suite. La mère de Melody constata l'absence soudaine de sa fille à cause de ses pensées intérieures. _

**« -A quoi penses-tu Melody ?**

**-A tout et rien, tu sais bien que ça m'arrive parfois d'avoir des vagues d'absences, lui rappela-t-elle un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. **

**-Eh dis donc cousine, ça en est où les amours ? Demande soudainement l'un des plus grands cousins.**

**- Personne, répondit aussitôt Melody, détestant pertinemment ce genre de question. **

**-Il serait peut-être temps que tu trouves non ? Ricana-t-il. Tu vas finir vieille fille si tu continues dans cette lancée.**

**-De quoi je me mêle ? Est-ce que je me mêle de ta vie privée moi ? Non, alors tait-toi, rétorqua Melody en fronçant les sourcils. **

**-Oh, ne commencez pas vous deux, ce n'est pas le jour pour vous embrouiller, objecta le père Warley. Raaah ces jeunes. »**

_Mécontente, Melody lança un regard noir à son cousin et continua de diner dans son coin. Désormais, elle n'avait qu'une hâte... s'était que le repas de famille se termine. Fallait toujours quelque qu'un pose une question gênante et gâche ce diner. Pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, le père de Melody mit de la musique de noël. _

_Ce n'est qu'après trois heures de collations qu'ils arrivent seulement au dessert. Madame Warley avait fait une buche de noël et deux roulées au chocolat. Encore une fois, toute la famille Warley félicitait la grande cuisinière. Personne apparemment n'était au courant que Melody lavait aidé. De toute façon, tout le monde s'en serait foutu. _

_23h30, la soirée commence enfin à se terminer. Les premiers départs se font. Les grands-parents disent au revoir à leur progéniture ainsi qu'aux petits-enfants tout en leur tirant les joues, leur rappelant qu'elles avaient bien grandit depuis l'an dernier. Les autres s'en allèrent également peu de temps après. La porte se referma sur le cousin que Melody n'aimait plus. Les parents Warley soupirèrent, tout de même heureux de voir le repas de famille se finir._

**« -Melody, tu vas m'aider à débarrasser maintenant. annonça Madame Warley d'un air sérieux.**

**-Je préfère encore aller me coucher, soupira-t-elle, pas motivée de faire des corvées à une heure pareille. Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi pa' ? Nous on a mit la table, lui fit-elle remarquer. **

**-Ne cherche pas d'excuses pour éviter de le faire, tu obéis, c'est tout, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton sévère. »**

_Elle n'avait pas le choix apparemment. Elle aida sa mère en dépit de toutes bonnes volontés. Elle préférait largement rejoindre son lit plutôt que de se salir les mains. Une fois le travail achevé, Melody s'essuya le front comme si elle avait travaillé dur pour le faire et avait transpirée. Madame Warley secoua la tête désespérément voyant le comportement de sa fille. _

**« -Vas-y, je finirais. Va te coucher, dit-elle en soupirant. »**

_Elle lâcha le chiffon, remerciant sa mère de lui faire ce cadeau puis elle se dirigea dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle s'y trouva, elle se jeta tout de suite dans son lit. Tentant de ne plus repenser à ses questions. _

_Pendant ce temps, le marchant de Sable lui était de corvée tardive ce soir là, car les enfants et les adultes se couchent beaucoup plus tard que prévu par rapport aux 362 jours par ans. Il était devant la maison des Warley. Il sourit, repensant à ce que Nord leur avait dit. Fée et Jack étaient rentrés chez eux, ils avaient finit de la surveiller, ils auraient tellement voulu la voir, mais Nord leur avait interdit de la revoir en dehors de leur mission et de se montrer. Il préférait attendre le bon moment pour le faire. Seul Sable avait donc l'autorisation de le faire pour son boulot. Jack et Fée l'avaient envié rien que pour ça._

_Il s'approche de la fenêtre et l'ouvre doucement, voyant que Melody s'était endormie. Il se place au dessus d'elle et lui jette du sable. Il fit un signe de la main au lutin qui se trouvait allongé près d'elle. Celui-ci lui répondit. Il pouvait ainsi voir les rêves qu'elle était déjà en train de faire. Il pouvait apercevoir Nord, Fée, lui-même, le lapin de pâques et Jack. Mais il constata que ce dernier rêve, était beaucoup plus long que les autres. Il sourit à l'idée qu'il se faisait face à la longueur de se rêve. Par la suite, sable finit sa tournée et rejoignit Nord qui se trouvait en bas avec son traineau pour leur apporter des jouets. Il monte jusqu'à la cheminée et se laisse glisser dans le tunnel noir, après avoir laissé partir Sable. _

_Arrivé dans le salon des Warley, sa hôte sur le dos, il la prend de sa grosse main et la pose au sol. Il regarde un peu aux alentours, et voit sur une table basse une assiette de cookies et un verre de lait chaud._

**« -Des cookies, s'exclame-t-il heureux d'en goûter un. »**

_Il l'avale d'un coup et commence par sortir les jouets un par un pour chaque membre de la famille. Quand soudain, il entend une petite voix derrière lui. Il se retourne pour voir à qui appartient cette petite voix. C'était celle de Lou, apparemment Sable n'avait pas jeté assez de poussière pour qu'elle puisse dormir profondément._

_La petite Lou, contente de voir le Père Noël en vrai chez elle, remonta à l'étage pour aller réveiller sa sœur. Nord ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'avait pas le temps de remonter sur le toit, il avait encore des cadeaux à distribuer à cette famille. Lou avait eu un peu de mal à réveiller sa sœur. Elles descendirent toutes les deux pour le retrouver dans le salon._

_A moitié réveillée, Lou secoue le bras de sa grande sœur pour lui montrer que le Père Noël était là. Lorsqu'elle retrouve ses esprits, l'homme au manteau rouge se leva et s'approcha d'elles. Mais Melody recula. _

**« -Ne vous approchez pas de moi, balança Melody, montrant la colère qu'elle avait pour eux depuis quelques jours.**

**-Melo, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'interrogea Lou. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça. Sinon tu n'auras pas de cadeaux. **

**-Là n'est pas le problème. Ils nous ont complètement oubliés.**

**-Mais non, puisqu'il est là, en train de distribuer nos cadeaux. **

**-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu es trop petite.**

**-C'est toujours comme ça avec vous les grandes personnes, vous pensez toujours qu'on ne sait pas comprendre. **

**-Melody, je comprends que vous soyez fâchée, mais on est tous très occupé, tenta-t-il de la rassurer comme il pouvait.**

**-Et Jack ? Quand est-il de luit ? Il n'a rien à faire à part apporter l'hiver dans les pays.**

**-Il voyage beaucoup vous savez à cette période de l'année. »**

_Melody n'en ai pas convaincue, elle leur en veut beaucoup. Quelques bruits se firent entendre depuis la fenêtre du salon. Ils se tournent et constate que c'est Jack qui est là. Lou s'empresse de lui ouvrir, bien que Melody était en train de l'en empêcher. Jack entre, fait un petit câlin à Lou et regarde Melody complètement énervée._

**« -J'ai entendu tes plaintes depuis l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je sais Nord que tu ne voulais pas que je me fasse montrer, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, dit Jack.**

**-Tu as bien fais dans tous les cas, répondit timidement Nord.**

**-Parce qu'en plus vous lui avez interdit de nous voir ? grogna-t-elle. Et vous êtes censé apporté de l'espoir et de la joie aux personnes ?**

**-Melody, si je leur ai interdit de vous voir, c'est pour une bonne raison, souffla-t-il avec son gros accent russe. »**

_Jack tente une énième approche, mais elle recule aussi. Elle est bien décidée à leur dire ce qu'elle pense, légende ou non. Ils avaient cas être là quand elle le voulait._

**« -Vous m'avez laissé sans réponses à mes questions, je me suis pendant quatre jours torturées la tête pour trouver au moins une réponse, mais rien. Vous n'êtes même pas revenus nous voir, ou du moins ma petite sœur. J'avais juste l'impression d'avoir rêvé tout simplement.**

**-Melody, crois-moi, on voulait vraiment venir te voir Fée et moi, affirma-t-il.**

**-Il fallait venir avant, c'est trop tard maintenant. Je ne veux plus croire en vous, lança-t-elle nerveusement. **

**-Non Melody, ne dit pas ça s'il te plait, s'était une erreur, supplia Jack en avançant vers elle.**

**-Je m'en fiche, je ne souhaite plus croire en vous, continua-t-elle, sur d'elle. »**

_Jack et Nord hurlèrent et disparurent tous les deux ainsi que la hôte. Melody ne les voyait plus et elle en était ravis, elle regarda sa petite sœur, qui continuait de regarder dans la direction où ils se trouvaient. _

**« -Je suis désolée petite sœur, mais il fallait que je leur dise ce que je pense.**

**-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Ils ont essayé de s'excuser. Tu n'as pas voulu les entendre. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.**

**-Lou, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir de seconde chance. Surtout quand on t'a profondément vexé.**

**-Vous les adultes, vous êtes chiants. Je ne veux plus te parler. Va-t-en !**

**-Lou, ne m'en veut pas.**

**-Je ne veux rien savoir, laisse-moi tranquille ! »**

_Attristée par le fait que sa petite sœur lui fasse la tête bien qu'elle puisse la comprendre, elle la laisse seule et monte dans sa chambre. Bizarrement, le manteau et le lutin avait disparu de sa vue, pourtant, ils étaient encore présents dans la maison, tout comme Jack et Nord. Il n'y avait que Melody qui ne pouvait plus les voir._

**« -Nord, par ta faute on vient de perdre la seule adulte qui croit en nous, s'exclame-t-il, énervé. Je t'avais dis que ça ne me plaisait pas lors de notre réunion que tu nous interdises de la voir hors mission.**

**-J'avais tord, je sais Jack. Je m'en excuse. **

**-Maintenant, plus personne dans cette famille crois en nous.**

**-Euh... Si je suis là moi, dit la petite Lou en leur faisant signe. »**

_Nord et Jack tournèrent leurs regards vers elle, heureux de voir que Lou n'a pas été touché par le souhait que Melody avait fait. Jack se met à la hauteur de Lou._

**« -Cette petite sera le seul lien encore possible que nous pouvons avoir avec Melody. Il va falloir qu'on en tire profit. **

**-Lou, veux-tu nous aider ? demanda Jack.**

**-Bien sur, répondit-elle simplement. C'est un honneur pour moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? déclara-t-elle en sautant de joie.**

**-Il faudrait que tu essaies de convaincre ta sœur de souhaiter à nouveau qu'elle croit en nous pour qu'on réapparaisse. **

**-D'accord, mais attendez un peu quand même, parce que je lui en veux beaucoup pour ce soir, assura-t-elle.**

**-Ne lui en veut pas trop, tu sais, on la comprend aussi, confia Nord, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. **

**-De toute façon, je ne comprends jamais rien aux adultes, confirma Lou, désespérée de ne pas les comprendre.**

**-Un jour, tu finiras par les comprendre, murmura Jack. **

**-Bien, nous devons rentrer, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire cette nuit, j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de temps. »**

_Pour s'excuser de la perte de temps que sa grande sœur leur avait causée en cette nuit de Noël, Lou se proposa de les aider. Nord ne pouvait pas refuser son offre après l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Ils se dépêchèrent de faire le tour des maisons pour distribuer les cadeaux, pendant que Melody avait retrouvé son sommeil et tandis que le Lutin avait tout entendu depuis les escaliers s'était précipité de rejoindre son serviteur pour raconter les dernières nouvelles._


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE :**__Voilà les amis le chapitre 7 , j'aimerais avoir quelques reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, si elle est nulle, si j'ai des fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaisons, répétitions à rectifier pour voir ou j'en suis. Ce qui vous plait ou non. Bonne lecture.

**CHAPITRE 7**

_Alors que Lou passait la nuit en compagnie de Nord et de Jack. Dans sa grotte sombre et humide Pitch mijotait un plan diabolique pour pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de ses légendes. Dès qu'il entendait arriver le petit homme au chapeau à sonnette, il avait espoir qu'il lui apporte une bonne nouvelle. Jusque-là, elles avaient été dans ses attentes. Lorsqu'il l'entend arriver, il flotte jusqu'à lui, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage, montrant ses dents blanches. _

_Le lutin essoufflé, reprend doucement son souffle sous les yeux impatients de Pitch. La respiration revenue, il raconte tous les détails que Pitch avaient loupés pendant quatre jours. C'est alors qu'il rigole comme un enfant qui venait de trouver une blague drôle._

**« -Non, tu plaisantes là ? » Peinant à croire ce qui vient d'arriver à ses oreilles.**

_Le lutin au chapeau rouge, lui confirme d'un signe de tête que tout était bien vrai. Pitch n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ainsi donc ils lui avaient réellement facilité la tâche. Il commence à se déplacer dans tous les sens et dans les coins sombres. Laissant seulement entrevoir son ombre et son rire joyeux. Les méchants pouvaient eux aussi rires, mais d'une autre manière. Il réapparait devant le lutin qui le cherchait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse devant lui et le fasse sursauter. _

**« -Quels imbéciles. Ils gâchent toujours tous eux-mêmes. Ne l'ont-ils pas compris depuis toutes ses années ? Comment diable ont-il pu être choisit ? J'aurais fais un bien meilleur gardien qu'eux tous réunis. » Se venta Pitch en bombant le torse.**

_Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis toutes ses années passées à rester enfermer dans ces grottes sombres à se cacher de ces légendes afin de pouvoir trouver un plan plus studieux. Certains auraient voulu qu'ils mettent son intelligence pour pouvoir aider les enfants. Mais il préférait largement faire cavalier seul. Il se souvient encore de la première où il était devenu un homme invisible aux yeux de tous. Il se rappelle également comment il était devenu ce qu'il est maintenant. Et ça, personne ne pouvait y changer quoique se soit. C'était quelque chose d'encrée en lui de pouvoir faire le mal autour de lui. Comme s'il l'avait toujours fais. Même petit, il ne se souvient pas d'avoir été une seule fois quelqu'un de bien. Et tant que ces supers héros seront là pour contrecarrer ses idées machiavéliques, il ne pourrait jamais être pleinement satisfait. C'est son bonheur, la seule chose qu'il puisse faire pour exister. Et ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le lui enlever. Le seul avantage qu'il peut avoir sur eux, c'est la croyance et l'espoir que peuvent avoir les humains sur ces créatures aimées des petits. _

**« -Je sais ce qu'on va faire... Non ce n'est pas le bon plan... », S'exclame-t-il en volant à nouveau dans un sens puis dans l'autre.**

_Le lutin le scrute du regard, ne pouvant malheureusement pas l'aider à trouver un plan. S'estimant qu'il en fait déjà beaucoup pour cet homme sans rien à voir en échange. Plusieurs fois Pitch refusa le plan qu'il avait trouvé. Il fallait bien qu'il en trouve hein de façon à ce que ça dure. De manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Même s'il se doutait bien que la capture de Melody serait sûrement dans son plan n°1, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de la dissuader de faire des souhaits sans qu'elle le veuille réellement. Mais le fait qu'elle se soit disputé et qu'elle est une rancœur envers Nord et Frost allait tout de même l'alléger dans ses démarches. _

**« -J'ai trouvé ! » S'écrit-il en tapant des mains et en les frottant d'un air mesquin, le sourire grandissant jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. **

_Il se met à siffler et un cheval noir aux yeux dorés apparait. Il lui en restait un encore qui n'avait pas sentit sa peur lors de la dernière bataille contre les légendes. Il ordonna quelque chose à l'animal et il s'en alla aussitôt. Le lutin se demandait bien ce que pouvait concocter ce vilain homme. _

_L'homme vêtu de noir qui élaborait des projets malhonnêtes envers les porteurs d'espoirs, analysait de ses yeux blancs et fatigués au loin un tunnel sans la moindre lumière._

_Mais une poignée de secondes plus tard, suffirent pour laisser discerner dans la pénombre plus de deux paires d'yeux jaunes. Des personnes firent enfin leur apparition. Pitch s'inclina devant ses invités et ils le saluèrent. _

**« -Ca faisait longtemps vieille branche ! Dit une voix parmi les autres.**

**-J'attendais le moment de pouvoir tous nous réunir à nouveau, commença Pitch, d'humeur festive.**

**-Est-ce donc vrai que tu as un plan pour qu'on puisse enfin leur montrer qui nous sommes ? demande une petite femme dodue, les cheveux gris ondulés tombant jusqu'au épaules, un chapeau pointu.**

**-Oui, ce plan sera P-A-R-F-A-I-T, fit Pitch afin de tranquilliser ses hôtes. Poly, tu vas pouvoir enfin nous faire l'étendu de tes pouvoirs. **

**-Et nous quel est notre rôle ? protesta un homme avec une cape de couleur rouge et noir.**

**-Toi, Dracula, avec Lantern, Winnyfred, Mélusine allez commencer à conquérir les rêves des enfants. Vous devez les effrayer. Je me charge du reste avec Poly, explique Pitch.**

**-On ne craint rien avec les légendes ? demanda, inquiet Dracula.**

**-Allons, tu as semé la terreur pendant des années Dracula. Je suis sur que tu sauras leur faire voir qui tu es. Pendant ce temps là, je vais récupérer mon arme secrète.**

**-Ton arme secrète ? L'interrogea Mélusine, curieuse. **

**-Vous verrez ça en temps et en heure. Chaque chose en son temps. Maintenant allez semer de nouveau la terreur dans le monde, lâcha avec joie le cerveau. »**

_Les invités ne voit aucune objection à ce que vient de dire Pitch et disparurent aussitôt. Il ne restait plus que le lutin, Poly et le meneur de cette nouvelle guerre qu'il avait déclarée lui-même. Pitch prend par l'épaule son vieil ami et lui explique le plan et le pourquoi il a besoin de lui. L'idée l'enchante beaucoup et c'est tout à fait dans ses cordes. Et puis ça sera amusant. _

_Pitch prend le lutin dans ses mains et ils s'éclipsent tous les trois d'un air décidé. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Note :** J'espère que le chapitre 7 vous a plu. Voici le 8ème ) oui, je suis très inspirée bizarrement.

**Chapitre 8 :**

_Les légendes ne se doutent pas de ce qu'il se passe. Lou est rentrée chez elle, elle a passé un moment inoubliable et sa lui a fait oublié la colère qu'elle a pour sa sœur. Jack est le dernier à lui dire au revoir en la mettant dans son lit. Il lui fait un câlin quand il voit une photo des deux filles ensembles sous la neige. La petite Lou était accroché au dos de Melody et toutes deux arboraient un sourire radieux. Lou le dévisage et pose une main sur son bras. Il tourne légèrement la tête, plongeant ainsi ses yeux dans ceux de Lou. Son regard se voulait rassurant. Elle était courageuse cette petite. Elle lui faisait rappeler Jamie. _

**« -Ca va s'arranger. Elle ne fera pas la tête pendant longtemps. Je la connais. »**

_Jack sourit faiblement et baisse la tête. Lou libère le bras du jeune homme et empoigne délicatement le cadre de la photo avant de l'ouvrir avec douceur. Il la regarde faire, surprise. La photo sortie de sa protection, elle la tend à l'homme aux cheveux ne comprend pas le geste de cette dernière. Les yeux de Lou pétillent de milles feux, on aurait presque dit un feu d'artifice. Il n'avait pas vu autant d'innocence depuis longtemps. _

**« -Garde-là en souvenir !**

**-Je ne peux pas me permettre de le prendre. C'est un souvenir à toi et ta sœur.**

**-Je saurais au moins que ce souvenir sera bien gardé. Que tu en prendras soin ! Et ça te permettra de garder encore espoir lors de tes moments de toute sur la situation actuel de ma sœur. »**

_Les mots de Lou le touchaient, il avait rarement entendu ce genre de discours venant de la part d'un enfant. Voilà pourquoi il désire tant les protéger et pourquoi il veut que les adultes croient en eux. Il glissa la photo dans la poche de son pull à capuche bleu et fait une bise sur le front de Lou avant de partir rejoindre Nord qui l'attendait sur le toit. Arrivé devant le traineau tiré par huit rennes dont il connaissait leur prénom par cœur. _

**« -Tu as été long Jack.**

**-Désolé, Lou ne voulait plus me lâcher.**

**-Ce n'est rien, rentrons chez nous. **

**-Penses-tu que je puisse rester un petit moment au pôle ?**

**-Tu peux rester autant que tu veux ! »**

_Il le remercie de sa bonté. Jack s'installe à l'arrière du traineau et jette un œil à la maison des Warley. Il ne peut s'empêcher à la réaction si changeante de Melody. Au fait qu'elle ne croit plus en eux. C'est un peu comme s'il avait échoué. Il n'aime pas ressentir l'échec lors d'une mission. Nord lance une boule de neige devant lui tout en prononçant la destination voulu. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Jack ne vit plus la maison de Melody. _

_Ainsi ils se posèrent peu de temps après sur le sol du palais des glaces. Jack était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils les avaient quittés. Le jour commençait à se lever. Tous les enfants allaient pouvoir découvrir de leurs yeux émerveillés les cadeaux qu'ils avaient commandés. Nord retourne dans son atelier laissant Jack errant au palais. Il cherche un endroit où il peut être tranquille et méditer. Il aperçoit la fenêtre où il est déjà allé auparavant quand Sable avait été emporté par Pitch. Il sort la photo des filles Warley et l'examine dans les moindres détails. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas fait attention à la ressemblance parfaite qu'elles avaient. Les paroles de Melody raisonnent dans sa tête. Comme si elle était juste en train de lui exprimer sa colère. Ces paroles ne partaient pas. Elles passaient en boucles comme un vieux disque rayé. Contrarié de les entendre continuellement, il place ses mains sur ses oreilles. Miracle, ça s'arrête enfin. Il n'avait pas été aussi rongé par les remords qu'il en avait oubliés la douleur qu'ils provoquaient. Laissant tomber la photo sur le bord de la fenêtre._

_Les voix se stoppèrent brutalement. Une grosse main ferme venait de se poser sur son épaule droite. Laissant voir la deuxième main prendre la photo. Il pivote la tête. Nord état là. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il battait contre ses pensées négatives._

**« -Tu ne devrais pas te renfermer ainsi. On a fait une erreur cette nuit.**

**-Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça Nord. Ca me rendrait fou de ne pas réussir ! Ces paroles me sont revenues. **

**-Je comprends que ça te désole Jack. Cette famille à l'air de te toucher. Pourquoi ?**

**-Elle me fait rappeler Jamie et Sophie. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Melody est différente. On sait tous pourquoi. Mais comme je te l'ai dis, elle a quelque chose de spécial !**

**-As-tu un plan alors pour qu'on puisse améliorer la situation ?**

**-Je croyais que tu en avais un ?**

**-Je n'en ai pas, mentit Nord. Pour la première fois je suis à court d'idée. Je me suis trompée déjà dans notre mission. Le seul lien pour l'instant qu'on a avec Melody est sa sœur. »**

_Jack se met à réfléchir. Creusant au plus profond de sa mémoire. Ça fait tilt dans sa tête. Son idée est folle. Mais elle vaut le coup d'essayer. Comment l'annoncer à Nord ? Pas sur que monsieur accepte vu les enjeux. Il décide de se lancer et dévoile son idée. Nord change d'expression et vire au pâle avant de froncer les sourcils et d'exprimer son désaccord. Evidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction positive. _

**« -Nord c'est le seul moyen. Elle ne me connait pas entièrement. »**

_Nord ne sait pas quoi penser. Première fois qu'il entendait ce genre d'idée. Il hésite. Si les choses tournent mal ? il ne veut pas prendre le risque de perdre un de ses gardiens, mais Jack a tellement l'air décidé que même s'il dit non, il aurait tout fait pour le faire. L'homme habituellement joviale soupire tristement et accepte. Il l'emmène dans son bureau, le ferme à clefs pour que personne ne les entendent. Il ouvre un placard où plusieurs fioles multicolores sont posées. Nord ne lui avait jamais montré ces fioles. il sert la fiole contre sa bedaine et s'approche de son ami._

**« -Si tu ne fais pas tout ce que je te dis, tu resteras comme ça à vie.**

**-Je suis prêt Nord. Plus que jamais.**

**-Tu as jusqu'au 1****er**** janvier à 00h00 pour faire ta mission. »**

_L'homme au bonnet blanc et rouge lui donne la fiole et une boule de cristal enneigée. _

**« -A 00h00, il faut que tu sois revenu. Tu continueras de croire en nous quand même. N'utilise pas cette boule pour X raisons, utilises-là seulement que pour REVENIR. Et là, tout redeviendra comme avant. **

**-00h00, 1****er**** Janvier maximum, pas utiliser pour X raisons, répéta Jack.**

**-Je te fais confiance, j'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais, murmura Nord, triste de le laisser faire ça.**

**-Ce n'est que le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé. »**

_Le seul peut-être pas. Pour le moment s'était le cas. Il n'est pas très sur lui-même de ce que ça donnera. Il n'aura rien à perde au final, à part peut-être Lou. Sauf si elle a réellement confiance en lui. Il ne sait pas comment il fera. Mais il est ingénieux, il saura se débrouiller. Nord lui redonne la photo des miss Warley et rouvre la porte. Jack fait un dernier signe de la main au Père Noël avant de s'envoler, le laissant sur sa faim, pensant que ses jeunes sont vraiment difficiles à garde tout de même confiance en Jack, pensant qu'il réussira quand même. _

_Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Vous l'avez aimé ? A votre avis quel plan Jack a-t-il eu ?_

_Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? _


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE :** Coucou NAWELL ! Merci beaucoup pour ce petit com, ça me fait très plaisir et me donne envie de continuer d'écrire la suite. T'attendais-tu à ce que Jack fasse ça ? Logiquement le prochain chapitre le 25 décembre si tu es là ^^ Je ne fête malheureusement pas noël vu que je bosse =( ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! J'en ai deux d'avance )

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Le jour est enfin là. Les rayons de soleils perçaient les rideaux des maisons. Les cauchemars de cette nuit là étaient finis. Enfin, c'est ce que pensaient tous les enfants du monde répercussion qu'avaient ses mauvais rêves sur eux, les faisaient avoir un comportement plus ou moins étrange. Ils étaient devenus pessimistes plaintifs... Chez les Warley, tout le monde venait de se ré étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner en famille. Les souvenirs de la dispute de la veille était encore bien présents dans les mémoires de Lou et Melody, elles ne se parlaient plus, ne s'étaient même pas dit bonjour et prit la peine de se lancer un regard. Lors du breakfast elles restèrent silencieuses, ce que Madame et Monsieur Warley avaient constaté._

**-Que vous arrive-t-il toutes les deux ? Vous avez mal dormi toutes les deux pour être dans un tel état ? Demanda leur mère inquiète.**

_Elles mentirent en affirmant les propos de leur mère. Elles ne souhaitaient pas avouer les raisons de leur comportement. Elle ne les aurait pas crus. Elle aurait dit « __**-Vous lisez vraiment trop de livres pour enfant ! » **__Et elle aurait encore sermonnée Melody de lui farcir la tête avec toutes ses choses inutiles. Quoiqu'en réalité, elle n'avait sûrement pas tout à fait tord en y repensant. Madame Warley regarde par la fenêtre et le bord de la fenêtre non couverte de neige. _

**-Vu qu'il n'a pas neigé cette nuit, vous allez pouvoir aller jouer dehors toutes les deux, commença Madame Warley.**

**-Oh non, s'il te plait, ne me force pas à y aller, implora Melody, ne souhaitant pas accompagner sa sœur.**

**-Ne peux-ton pas jouer avec nos cadeaux une fois ouverts ? demanda Lou. **

**-Elle est trop jeune pour sortir seule ta sœur. Tu n'as pas le choix ou tu fais du ménage avec moi ! **

**-Mais..., fit Melody en grognant.**

**-Ne discute pas, rétorque Monsieur Warley d'un air sévère.**

**-Maman est-ce qu'on peut d'abord ouvrir nos cadeaux avant de sortir ? fit remarquer Lou, leur faisant rappeler que les cadeaux attendaient d'être ouverts sous le sapin.**

_Madame Warley accepte la requête. Lou et Melody savaient que le Père Noël les avait apportés la veille. Alors que leurs parents ne s'en doutaient pas. _

**-Mais pas avant d'avoir débarrassé vos plats, averti Madame Warley en souriant.**

_Les deux filles râlèrent un petit coup, mais le firent sans broncher. Elles n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix. Au moins elles étaient d'accord sur le principe qu'elles ne voulaient pas débarrasser. A la suite de leur corvée, elles se jetèrent sur leurs présents. Melody était neutre dans cette euphorie comparée à Lou. A chaque cadeaux qu'elle déballait, elle faisait des __**« Oh, OUUUUUUUUUI, AAAAAAAAAAH ! TROP COOOOOL »**__. Melody n'était pas très contente de ses cadeaux, elle n'en espérait pas moins ni des merveilles, mais là, s'était moyen pour elle. Elle aurait préféré au final, ne rien avoir. Plus les heures passaient, plus elle regrettait de fêter noël. Tant d'efforts pour finalement en arriver là durant ces cinq jours. Tout avait été détruit par ce jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et à la peau froide. _

**-Arrête de faire cette tête là, ils ne sont pas si terribles tes cadeaux, observa Lou en regardant ceux de sa sœur. **

_Elle ne lui dit rien et se contente de hausser un sourcil. Lou se doute qu'elle n'est pas apte à lui adresser la parole ce matin. Lou reste toujours affecté par la communication inexistante entre elles. Elle n'arrive pas non plus à en vouloir à Jack ou même à Nord. Car malgré qu'elles aient eu un comportement mauvais, elles ont eu leurs cadeaux et distribués par le Père Noël lui-même. _

_Les cadeaux tous ouverts, elles les montent dans leur chambre pour pouvoir ensuite se préparer à sortir dehors. Prêtes et couvertes jusqu'aux oreilles, Lou court jusqu'à la porte de la maison et sort en sautant dans la neige restante de la veille, suivit par Melody. Le parc n'étant qu'à seulement cinq minutes, elles ne mettent pas longtemps à s'y rendre. Dès qu'elles y sont, Lou s'empresse avec ses petites mains de construire une grosse boule de neige. _

_Pendant ce temps, Jack venait d'arriver sur Burgess. Il s'était arrêté dans une rue pas très loin du parc, il les avait observé depuis son arrivé pour savoir où les retrouver. Personne à l'horizon, il sort la fiole de sa poche. Cette mixture allait donc pouvoir le faire devenir humain. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il risquait gros si tout se terminait mal. Mais il se devait de faire quelque chose. Il est certain que Nord n'avait pas aimé son idée, seulement s'était la seule qu'il avait et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il approche la fiole à jusqu'à ses lèvres et boit le contenue._

_Il se sent bizarre, quelque chose en lui comprend qu'il a avalé un liquide qui ne lui convient pas. Il se sent mal, il se tient à son bâton. La douleur est tellement puissante. Il commence enfin à constater son changement corporel quand il observe ses mains retrouver sa forme d'origine. Il se touche ensuite le visage pour voir si la potion marche. Ça a l'air. Il reprend son souffle et ses forces, mais il se sent faiblir sans pouvoir. Il ressent à nouveau la chaleur qu'il éprouvait avant. Ça lui faisait drôle. La seule fois ou il avait ressentit s'était avec Jamie et Melody quand elle le touchait. _

_Il se dirige ensuite vers le parc, posant son bâton dans un endroit sur ou il peut le récupérer sans qu'on ne le lui vole. Lorsqu'il est devant l'entrée, il ouvre les portes, elles grincent à cause du froid et de la gèle il avait froid mine de rien, il avait réellement perdu l'habitude. _

_Le bruit de la porte avait alerté les deux jeunes filles, Lou avait arrêté toute construction et Melody qui faisait les cents pas surveillant sa sœur se tourne vers l'entrée du parc. Elles remarquent le garçon aux cheveux châtains avec des vêtements un peu vieillots. _

**-Je peux vous aider ? demanda timidement Jack. **

_Lou hésite. D'habitude, elle n'a pas le droit de parler avec des inconnus, mais sa sœur ne voulant pas l'aider et ne trouvant personne avec qui jouer, Lou accepte. Il s'avance vers elle. Melody sentant le danger s'approche également d'eux. Jack voit bien que Melody n'est pas d'accord._

**-Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, tenta-t-il de rassurer du mieux qu'il peut la grande soeur.**

**-On nous a toujours appris à ne pas parler aux inconnus, répliqua Melody d'un air suspect.**

**-Je suis gentil, je t'assure, et tu es bien en train de me parler quand même ! **

**-Il a raison Melody, en plus, tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi, rappela sa sœur, réagit aussitôt Lou, pour défendre ce malheureux garçon.**

**-Tout compte fait, j'ai changé d'avis, ronchonna-t-elle. **

_Décidé de ne pas le laisser jouer avec sa petite sœur, Melody joue avec elle, laissant Jack dans son coin. Quoiqu'elles en disent, bien qu'elles se soient embrouillées la veille, Melody ferait tout pour la sécurité de sa frangine. Lou est découragé par le changement d'avis de Melody, même si ça lui fait plaisir qu'elle joue et lui parle. Jack, qui est un étranger à leurs yeux, a du mal à se faire à cette idée, mais s'était un des désagréments de le faire. Il se pose un peu plus loin sur un banc, ne voulant pas rester toute la journée debout et les contemple dans les moindres détails._

_Un peu plus tard, elles bâtissent une boule plus petite que la première, quand soudain Lou râle car sa Melody ne fait pas la boule à la perfection. Serait-elle un brin perfectionniste ? Peut-être. Jack décide d'encore une fois de proposer son aide. Melody est catégorique, elle ne veut pas et lui jette un regard féroce. Il pose une main sur son bras, voulant le retirer, elle ressent soudainement un truc qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé. S'était pareil pour Jack. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce genre de choses. Melody retire sa main, mal à l'aise._

**-Tu pourrais être plus aimable, il veut juste nous aider à le faire, et j'en ai marre de ta mauvaise humeur depuis hier, brilla Lou en fronçant les sourcils.**

_Melody ne pouvait malheureusement pas contredire Lou. Melody bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles et de s'en aller s'asseoir sur le même banc que Jack. Parfois, Lou se demandait qui était la plus gamine d'entre elle. Alors qu'il l'aide à finir la boule du milieu, Lou plus sereine s'exclame : __**« -Quel dommage que Jack Frost ne continue pas à faire tomber de la neige. » **__L'invité surprise se met à rigoler, ça lui fait toujours plaisir d'entendre un enfant dire ça. Melody plisse les yeux sur le banc de l'observation. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ces légendes, Lou en était devenue obsédée et les défendait corps et âmes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de si touchant ? Bien que ce Jack Frost n'était pas si mal que ça ? Mais en regardant Jack rigoler, il devait sûrement se moquer de sa sœur. _

**-Lou tu pourrais arrêter de parler de ça s'il te plait s'écria-t-elle. Maintenant tu es en train de nous ridiculiser, même maman trouverait ça grotesque. **

**-Pourquoi ? Quel mal y a-t-il à y croire ? **

**-Ce garçon n'y croit peut-être pas non plus et n'a pas forcément envie d'en entendre parler. **

**-Qui vous dit que je ne crois pas en ce genre de choses ? On a tous besoin de croire en quelque chose, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**-S'il vous plait, ne l'aidez pas à y croire encore plus qu'elle n'y croit, soupire-t-elle !**

**-Ffff, laissez-la râler, soupira Lou. Si vous saviez comment est Jack Frost, il est tellement mignon. C'est mon préféré avec Fée et le lapin de pâques. Même si j'adore aussi Nord.**

_Melody ne supporte pas d'entendre sa sœur qui continue d'en parler. Certes, elle y avait contribué, et aujourd'hui, elle le regrette. Melody met ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre des paroles aussi horribles. Jack était touché par les mots de sa petite protégée. Il savait que beaucoup de filles tombaient rapidement sous son charme, il en jouait des fois avec elles, même dans les légendes, mais jamais il ne leur faisait du mal, bien que de temps en temps, des petites bagarres entre filles jalouses, le faisait beaucoup rire. En y pensant bien, Lou venait de lui tenir une perche pour qu'il dévoile qu'il était là. C'était le moment pour elle de le savoir et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Jack sort la photo qu'elle lui avait donné cette nuit et elle l'examina de ses petits yeux de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que s'était lui, il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle avait donné cette photo. Comprenant qu'elle venait de dire une bourde, elle rougit. Jack sourit et pose une main amicale sur l'épaule de Lou._

**-Alors comme ça je suis mignon ? **

_Ces joues deviennent cramoisi lorsqu'il lui redit l'aveu qu'elle venait de lui faire sans le savoir. _

**-Allons ne soit pas si timide, ça me touche beaucoup tu sais.**

**-Si j'avais su que s'était toi...**

_Ils finissent par éclater de rire, Jack reprend son sérieux._

**-Ta sœur boude-t-elle tout le temps comme ça ?**

**-Rarement, je crois qu'elle a vraiment très mal prit ce qui c'est passé, murmura-t-elle comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne les entende.**

_Il sort alors la photo des deux filles. Lou ouvre les yeux, intrigués, se demandant comment il avait bien pu avoir cette photo, donné la veille à Jack. Seul lui la détenait et avait juré de la protéger. En effet, Melody continuait de les espionner et le fait de ne plus entendre leur conversation l'agaçait énormément. _

**-Mais comment as-tu fais pour redevenir humain ?**

**-J'ai fais un deal avec Nord. J'ai une semaine pour rester comme je suis.**

**-Tu es fou ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?**

**-C'est la meilleure solution qu'on a trouvé avec Nord. Pour surveiller Melody, explique-t-il.**

**-Je suis sure qu'il y en a d'autres ! Et puis il y a Fée, Bunny, le lutin de compagnie de ma sœur et moi qui pouvons la surveiller. C'est beaucoup trop risqué.**

**-Ca ne te plait pas de me voir tel que je suis ? Ta sœur peut me voir également. Elle ne sait pas encore qui je suis.**

**-Si, tu es très... très élégant disons ! Penses-tu qu'elle le prendra bien ?**

**-J'ai un doute sur sa réaction lorsqu'elle le saura. Mais je le souhaite de tout cœur qu'elle ne m'envoi pas balader. **

**-Je me demandais Jack... As-tu gardé tes pouvoirs quand même ? **

_Il fait non de la tête, triste de ne plus les avoir, mais c'est le prix à payer. Lou compatie à sa douleur. Mais une autre question lui vient à l'esprit._

**-Ou vas-tu dormir ?**

**-Comment ça où dormir ?**

**-Tu ne vas pas dormir dehors par le froid et sous la neige que tu as fais toi-même ? Ça risque de te tuer.**

_Mince, il n'avait jamais pensé à cette idée en faisant ce deal avec Nord. Il aurait du y réfléchir plus tôt. Ne voyant aucune réponse de sa part, elle saisit qu'il n'avait aucune solution. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser dehors par un temps pareil. Elle aurait gros sur la conscience s'il lui arrivait malheur._

**-Ecoute. J'ai une idée, commence-t-elle à dire. Après que nous ayons finis notre « promenade », pourquoi ne te mettrais-tu pas sous le pont entre la maison et le parc ? Et j'essaierais de convaincre ma mère de te garder le temps que tu dois rester humain.**

**-Tu sais, tu es très intelligente pour une petite de dix ans, mais je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée et je ne pense pas que ta sœur accepterait d'avoir un étranger sous son toit et encore moins pendant les fêtes de fin d'année.**

**-Si notre maman dit oui, elle n'aura rien à dire. Elle ne peut pas contester le choix que maman aura, dit Lou, décidée à le faire, faire rentrer à la maison. Et puis ça me rendrait mal à l'aise de te savoir dans le froid et alors que nous, nous serons au chaud. Et puis je veux moi aussi te protéger d'une autre manière. **

_Devant l'air déterminé de la plus jeune des Warley, Jack fond complètement et ne peut dire non à sa proposition. Il craint juste la réaction de Melody. Et de toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne connaissait plus personne à Burgess. _

_Constatant la lenteur qu'ils mettaient à faire leur bonhomme de neige, Melody depuis son banc leur hurle :_

**-Se serait bien que vous accélériez un peu, je ne veux pas faire mon impoli mais je meurs de froid et j'aimerais bien rentrer.**

_Lou lui tire la langue. Quelle mauvaise fois cette fille avait-elle pensée. Comme les adultes peuvent être chiants parfois. Jack lui tend la photo pour qu'elle la récupère, elle n'en veut pas._

**-Je t'ai dis que je préférais que tu la gardes. Elle te servira comme elle t'a servi pour moi. Si tu ne me l'avais pas montré tout de suite la photo, je n'aurais jamais deviné que c'était toi Jack. Et même si tu aurais tout fait pour que j'admette la vérité.**

_Il la cache dans une poche de son pantacourt et se remettent à faire leur bonhomme de neige. Ils s'amusent tous les deux. Lou est aux anges, se faire aider par l'esprit de l'hiver bien qu'il ne lui ressemble plus aujourd'hui est un véritable honneur pour elle. Si seulement sa sœur pouvait retrouver son âme d'enfant qu'elle avait perdu quelques heures plutôt. Elle se serait amusée plutôt que de rester dans son coin à ronchonner. _

_Rageant dans sa barbe, tout en visionnant cette scène de franche rigolade, s'impatiente. Ça faisait quasi deux heures qu'ils étaient là, le temps commençait à se faire long pour la grande déesse de la ronchonnerie. De nature pas très patiente à la base, les voir prendre tout leur temps l'insupportait. Ce fut un gros soulagement, quand le bonhomme vêtu de trois boules de différentes tailles, d'un nez, d'une écharpe, de bras venait d'être achevé. Trainant les pieds dans la poudreuse blanche, elle les rejoint. _

**-Pas trop top ! Râla-t-elle en croisant les bras.**

**-Tu as finis d'être grognon ? Si tu veux je vais appeler le croque mitaine si tu n'es pas sage, menaça Lou sérieusement, bien que ça réplique qui tue fit rire Jack.**

**-De quoi je me mêle toi ? Tu te crois permis comme ça de te moquer de moi ? Grommela la vieille vipère.**

_L'expression de Jack change brusquement à cause de la réplique cinglante qu'elle venait de lui balancer en pleine figure. Personne n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton, excepté Bunny, depuis toutes ses années. Même Jamie ne l'avait jamais avant de mourir de vieillesse. Il n'ose pas lui répondre. Elle lui avait retiré tout sourire, lui qui adore ça et s'amuser. Elle ne la pensait pas aussi capricieuse et lunatique. Du moins, elle n'avait pas encore exposé ce trait de caractère depuis qu'il l'avait observé et rencontré pour la première fois. L'embarras qu'éprouvait Jack se faisait ressentir au près de Lou. Même elle ne savait plus quoi dire face à cette attitude. _

**-Je te déteste, tu ne vois pas comment tu es désagréable ? S'enquerra la petite blonde. **

**-Je fais ce que je veux. Que ça te plaise ou non. **

**-Je vais le dire à maman, averti Lou, se mettant à pleurer.**

**-Dis-lui cafeteuse, je n'en ai rien à faire, chuchota la grande sœur. **

_Un blanc s'installe entre les trois jeunes, Jack tente de consoler Lou. Il était désolé d'avoir crée un tel malaise entre elles. Il s'en voulait. Melody fronce ses sourcils. Mais subitement, deux boules sombres se mirent à virevolter autour d'eux, laissant paraitre deux ombres sur survolèrent autour d'eux laissant montrer deux ombres sur le sol enneigé. Une sensation bizarre s'échappait de ces choses bizarres. Jack avait déjà connu cette impression en en voyant une il y a cent ans. Seulement s'était impossible. Lou qui avait cessé de pleurer, était devenu effrayée. L'attitude soudaine de Lou à avoir peur en un rien de temps fit réagir le jeune gardien sans défense. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il avait été vaincu par eux. Il ne pouvait pas revenir aussi rapidement._


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE :**__Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise. Encore désolée si le début est toujours long à démarrer. J'ai 3 chapitres d'avances ^^ !

GUEST : Finalement, tu vois, j'ai pu poster en avance ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ) !

NAWELL : La suite promet encore beaucoup de choses !

DELPH : Un peu de patience, ça va bientôt arriver =D !

Bonne lecture à vous les filles

**Chapitre 10**

_Par réflexe, Jack se place devant Lou pour la protéger. Les larmes de cette petite disparaissent, laissant la peur prendre le dessus. Les deux formes tournoient autour des trois jeunes. Lou se serre d'avantage contre Jack, ne se sentant pas sécurité. Une branche d'arbre cassée se trouve au sol un peu plus loin. D'un pas décidé, Melody la prend avant de revenir vers eux tout en la brandissant dans tous les sens tenter de faire déguerpir ces choses inexplicables. _

**-Je vous interdis de vous approcher de nous, leur ordonna-t-elle, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.**

_Il fallut un certain moment avant de voir les ombres commencer à prendre une forme dite, humaine. C'est là que deux hommes apparurent. Surprise, Melody s'exclame en haussant un sourcil lorsqu'elle reconnait l'un des deux membres : _

**-Jack ? **

_Il ne répond rien. Il lance un simple sourire narquois à la jeune fille tout en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne désirait plus le voir, il était quand même présent. Avait-il au moins une bonne raison d'être là ? Melody était curieuse de la connaitre, mais elle et sa sœur ne reconnaissaient pas le deuxième individu, elles ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Qui était-il ? Que voulait-il ? Il n'y avait que le Jack qui était avec Lou qui en savait plus sur cet homme. Les deux arrivants s'approchent dangereusement de Melody. L'homme vêtu de noir fait éjecter d'un geste de la main sa branche en bois et il atterri un peu plus loin. Melody sursauta. Lui aussi avait des pouvoirs ? Comme si elle n'en avait pas assez vu. Elle ne voulait plus y croire, seulement faut croire que quelque chose la destinait à continuer à croiser ce genre d'êtres. Lou était perdu. Quelques minutes plutôt, Jack lui avait avoué qu'il était humain. Pourquoi un autre Jack était là ? Elle dévisagea pendant un moment les deux jumeaux. Il était évident que l'un des deux n'était pas correcte et n'était pas là pour s'amuser ou par sympathie. Lequel était donc en train de mentir ? Même Jack se demandait comment était-ce possible d'avoir une doublure ? Il ne connaissait aucune légende capable de prendre son apparence, ou alors on ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Nord ou l'homme de la lune le lui auraient-ils caché ? Il était certain en tout cas, qu'il était le seul et l'unique Jack Frost. Par quel moyen Pitch avait réussit à faire ce sort ? Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ca ne lui rendait pas non plus la tâche facile._

**-Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea Melody, l'homme inconnu en le montrant du doigt.**

**-Partons, ça ne me plait pas, dit le Jack humain.**

**-Non, je veux savoir qui est cet homme, répondit Melody, intéressée.**

**-Je m'appelle Pitch. Je suis un ami de Jack, raconte-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, voulant se montrer courtois. **

**-Pitch qui ? Je ne connais pas. Et toi Jack ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais demandé de nous laisser tranquille.**

**-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu me manques beaucoup Melody, avoua-t-il. **

_Le Jack qui se trouvait avec Lou serra les points. Comment osait-il dire ce genre de choses alors qu'il ne le pensait même pas ? C'était mentir à quelqu'un. Et ça, c'était un crime. Lou constate la réaction soudaine du Jack à ses côtés. Plus aucuns doutes. C'était bien Jack Frost. Elle s'en sentit soulagée pour le coup. Elle lui tire le bras, il la regarde, elle lui demande de se baisser, il le fait._

**-Jack, je sais que c'est toi. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il me fait peur.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. Il ne te fera rien !**

_Melody n'aimait pas le fait que Jack lui dise qu'il lui manque. Après tout le mal qu'elle lui a fait depuis la veille, comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Et s'était de sa faute si Lou et elle se disputait depuis hier. Elle peinait à croire les mots qu'il venait de lui sortir. Est-ce qu'une légende pouvait réellement ressentir ce genre de sentiments ? N'étaient-ils pas tous occupés par leur travail ? Elle grimace et répond :_

**-Tu m'écœures Jack. Quand à vous Pitch, je ne vois pas du tout qui vous êtes. **

**- Le croque mitaine ? Le prince des cauchemars ? Ça ne vous dit rien ? Répéta Pitch. **

_L'ainée était épuisée d'entendre parler que de toutes ces choses sortant de l'imaginaire. Elle aurait apprécié de n'en rencontrer aucun et de se contenter que de ses livres. Eux au moins ne faisaient pas souffrir les gens et n'embêtait les humains avec leur baratin. _

**-C'est ça ! Et moi je suis le père fouettard, marmonna-t-elle agacée. Ca n'était vraiment pas sa semaine.**

**-Attendez, je vais vous le prouver, annonça Pitch.**

_Il s'avance doucement mais surement vers Lou. Melody le laisse faire et l'observe. Elle attend la fameuse preuve de ce soit disant croque mitaine. Lou se cache brusquement derrière Jack. Melody commence à perdre patiente. Il était long à le lui prouver._

**-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, dépêchez-vous, grommela-t-elle.**

_Voyant Pitch en face de lui et lui faire un large sourire où on voit toutes ses dents, il recule avec Lou. Il sait de quoi est capable ce prince des cauchemars. Il ne doit pas la toucher. Il n'en a pas le droit. Et il ne le fera pas tant qu'il est là. Pitch marmonne à Jack _**« -Tu ne fais pas le poids Jack ! Laisse-moi faire ! » **_Il en était bien sur hors de question. _

**-Non ! Tu ne la touches pas !**

_Il pousse l'homme, celui-ci transplane puis réapparait au même endroit en riant. En quelques secondes et sans le moindre effort, Pitch pousse violemment en frôlant à peine du bout des doigts Jack. Il se retrouve à quelques mètres d'eux, sonné. Melody, inquiète pour le jeune garçon le rejoint pour se renseigner sur son état, en oubliant que Lou était désormais aux mains de Pitch. _

**-Ne touchez pas ma sœur, s'écrie Melody.**

**-Tu m'as demandé de te prouver que je suis le prince des cauchemars, je n'ai qu'une !**

_Lou qui s'interroge sur ce qu'il va lui faire, voir Pitch se mettre à sa hauteur, ouvrant sa main grise vers elle la tétanise complètement. Personne ne l'aidait. Même le vrai Jack ne pouvait rien faire sans ses pouvoirs magiques alors qu'il lui avait dis qu'il la protégerait. Il souffle doucement sur la paume de sa main puis quelques poussières noires s'envolent jusqu'au visage d'enfant de Lou. Aussitôt, elle tombe de sommeil, laissant place au dessus de sa tête (dieu sait pas quelle enchainement), la vision des cauchemars qu'elle était en train de faire. Ils pouvaient remarquer l'effet des cauchemars sur la petite. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens. Melody ne trouve aucune réponse à ce genre de phénomène. Il avait raison. C'est bien le croque mitaine. Mais le Jack qu'elle connait ne trainerait pas avec ce genre de personne, lui qui est plutôt joyeux, pour la franche camaraderie. Le voir là sans rien faire, pas même pour les aider avec le petit garçon. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Lui avait-elle réellement fait si mal la vieille ? Lui avait-il caché cette facette ? _

_Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Pitch flotte jusqu'à elle. Le Jack assommé commence à se réveiller progressivement. Le réveil douloureux, il se frotte la tête. Pitch aperçois une photo à côté de son vieil ami Jack. Il la prend et l'examine avant de la montrer à Melody._

**-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit Pitch en montrant du doigt la poche.**

_Où a-t-il eu cette photo ? Elle attend des explications de la part du garçon. Son regard furieux ne lui donne pas envie de répondre. Le moment n'était pas propice aux explications. Il fallait encore attendre avant de dire la vérité. Dans tous les cas, actuellement, elle n'était pas apte à entendre toutes vérités, elle aurait sûrement douté sur la véracité de ses arguments. _

**-Tu sais petite, je serais toi, je choisirais mieux mes amis. Je pourrais te conseiller si tu le souhaites, propose Pitch.**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils. Merci ! Si c'est pour me retrouver avec Jack ou vous, je préfère encore choisir toute seule. Je suis assez grande pour le faire. C'est à cause de Jack que je me suis disputée avec ma petite sœur. **

_Pitch fait signe au faux Jack qui était resté à l'écart depuis un petit moment. Celui-ci flotte tout droit vers eux, ayant entendu tout de même la conversation._

**-N'as-tu pas quelque chose à lui dire ?**

**-Si Pitch, dit Jack. Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur. Mais j'aimerais réellement que tu me pardonnes. Qu'on repart à zéro. Ta sœur serait tellement contente si ça arrive, elle oubliera forcément les embrouilles d'hier.**

_Melody se mord les lèvres. Peut-elle réellement lui pardonner ? Même s'il est certain que sa sœur serait ravie de les voir faire la paix. Elle gamberge pendant un instant. Assez pour faire sourire Pitch et Jack machiavélique. Mais le fait qu'il traine avec ce Pitch, la perturbe. Jack se trouvant à côté de Melody, lui prend le bras. Elle le fixe du regard. Lui le soutien. Il fait non de la tête. Elle ne doit pas accepter l'excuse du faux Jack._

**-Quoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle.**

**-Ne croit pas à ce qu'ils te disent s'il te plait, supplie Jack, tentant d'une manière ou d'une autre de l'aider.**

**-Pourquoi ? Insista Melody, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.**

**-Je ne leur fais pas confiance, et puis avoue que cet homme en noir est bizarre quand même, avoue-t-il.**

**-Je sais que Pitch est étrange, il y en a pour tous les goûts. Mais Jack je le connais assez bien, je sais qu'il est sincère dans ses paroles, répondit Melody en soupirant. Je lui pardonne son comportement d'hier. De toute façon, je ne veux plus me disputer avec ma sœur. Puis pourquoi croire en quelqu'un qui a une photo de ma sœur et moi ? Ils m'ont prouvé leur sincérité.**

_C'était donc mal le connaitre. Jamais il n'aurait fait tout ça avec Pitch, une fois il avait essayé y a cent ans, mais il avait refusé et avait préféré le sourire et la joie des enfants ainsi que de se rallier à Nord plutôt que d'unir ses forces avec lui. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à voir le gros mensonge que faisais son double ? Constatant la mine déconfite de Jack, Pitch et son compagnon voyant leur plan marcher à merveille sourirent. Elle n'y voyait que du feu et ils avaient donc été très convaincants. _

**-Je te remercie Melody. Excuse mon ami d'avoir projeté ton ami au sol.**

**-Je suis désolée, mais je dois rentrer et coucher ma sœur, annonce soudainement Melody alors que Pitch commençait seulement à s'amuser et sans rien répondre à l'excuse de Jack à propos de Pitch. **

**-Je peux t'aider ? Elle sera peut-être un peu lourde à soulever, proposa le Jack humain.**

**-Je me débrouillerais, j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Veuillez m'excuser donc si je dois vous laisser ! **

_Ils comprennent parfaitement et l'en excuse, elle a déjà fait beaucoup de choses pour eux aujourd'hui. Jack la regarde se lever, déçu de ce qui se passe. Si pitch ne lui avait pas prit sa photo, elle n'en aurait rien su et continuerais à lui faire confiance, alors qu'il avait déjà eu du mal à le faire lors de la construction du bonhomme de neige. Ca faisait déjà la deuxième chance qu'on lui donnait pour avoir sa confiance. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rate la troisième, sinon s'était foutu. La venue de Pitch et de sa doublure venait encore une fois de faire rater la mission. Si Melody savait à quel point il prenait des risques. Il pourrait carrément perdre ses pouvoirs et son rôle de gardien à vie. Elle ne lui laissait aucune chance, elle était vraiment difficile à cerner. _

_Pour le coup, la proposition que Lou lui avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt ne tenait plus la route bien que ça lui aurait été d'une grande aide, maintenant, il était fort possible qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus au réveil. . Melody qui venait enfin de se mettre près de sa sœur, la prend dans ses petits bras. Elle était tout de même lourde pour une enfant de dix ans. En tout cas, elle dormait à point fermé, elle bougeait un peu, mais rien ne la dérangeait. Au moins, le retour se fera plus calme. Melody s'excuse encore une fois de devoir partir. Elle lance un dernier regard a jeune garçon qui en fait de même avant de s'en aller et de les laisser seuls tous les trois dans le parc enneigé de Burgess. _

_Jack se remet sur ses pieds. Il pourrait bien retourner au pôle Nord pour prévenir du retour de Pitch et leur raconter tout ça, mais il ne lui reste qu'une boule et d'un côté il ne veut pas l'utiliser tout de suite pour voir s'il ne peut pas continuer autrement. Et Nord lui avait bien dis sous-entendus qu'il fallait l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence avant le 1__er__ Janvier. Le faux Jack reprend son apparence normale sous l'autorisation de Pitch. Il est heureux de reprendre sa forme avec ses longs bras et sa peau noire, mais il était ravi que leur plan marche comme sur des roulettes._

**-Je te présente Polymorphe Jack. Et ce n'est pas pour dire, mais ta nouvelle amie Jack dis donc, c'est une merveille, ricane Pitch en embrassant deux doigts. Al denté, comme ils disent en Italie.**

**-Je te hais Pitch, répond simplement Jack. **

**-Tu n'aurais jamais du devenir humain. Tu ne pourras même pas l'aider. Tu es faible, sans pouvoir, dit-il d'un air sérieux.**

**-Je ne suis pas faible. J'ai encore d'autres ressources que tu ne connais pas. Nord va être au courant de ton retour !**

**-Qu'il le soit, je n'attends que ça, la prochaine fois, je l'accueil en compagnie de ton double et de ton amie et sa sœur. Mais avant, je dois faire quelque chose de plus important.**

_Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Pitch saute sur lui en volant et disparait avec lui de l'air de jeux. En un rien de temps, il se retrouve enfermé dans une cage dans une grotte totalement absente de lumière et sans aucune possibilité de sans sortir, même sa boule de cristal ne servirait à rien. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Réagissant enfin, il tente de sa battre contre sa prison, mais il n'y arrive pas, il se fatigue même._

**-Où es donc passé ton sens de l'humour Jack ? Demanda Polymorphe. **

**-Comment rigoler dans cette petite cage ?**

**-Fait-toi à ta nouvelle maison, tu ne pourras plus en sortir, dit Pitch. Bientôt ta petite copine sera des nôtres.**

**-Inutile de te débattre contre cette cage, personne ne peut l'ouvrir à part moi, même si Melody ne pourra pas le souhaiter, aucun tour de magie ne pourra te faire sortir d'ici.**

_Refusant l'idée qu'elle puisse un jour les rejoindre, plutôt que de penser qu'il ne pourra peut-être plus sortir d'ici si même la magie n'y fait rien, il hurla de colère contre Pitch, protestant contre cette idée. _

**-Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal !**

**-Nous ne lui ferons rien, son pouvoir nous sera très utile.**

**-Non Pitch, tu ne peux pas, ça peut être dangereux, confessa le petit garçon enfermé et tenant deux barres de la cage avec ses mains. **

**-C'est justement là, le plaisir qu'on va éprouver Jack. C'est parce que c'est dangereux, voyons ! Tu me connais bien pour le savoir. Amuse-toi bien avec tes barreaux. Nous avons du travail à faire. **

_Pitch et Poly s'en vont. Jack se trouvant dans sa cage et dans la pénombre d'une grotte. Comment Nord allait savoir ce qu'il se passe ? S'il ne revient pas à temps pour le 1__er__ janvier, il ne pourra plus redevenir l'esprit de l'hiver. Qu'est-ce que Pitch avait l'intention réellement de faire avec Melody ? Il espérait au fond que celle-ci se rende compte qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien et qu'il veut conquérir le monde ? Et si elle l'aidait ? Quels impactes allaient avoir son pouvoir sur le monde des humains ? Tant de question, alors qu'il est bloqué et ne peux plus rien faire. Pas même prévenir Nord. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'une légende se rende compte que quelque chose cloche si Pitch fait une erreur. Ou alors que Nord s'aperçoit que Jack ne revient pas au pôle. Il avait tant de haine envers ce croque mitaine depuis qu'il l'a rencontré et s'était attaqué aux enfants, à la fée des dents et ses quenottes et à Jamie. Il hurle de rage et soupire avant de se laisser choir sur le sol de la cage, tout en pliant ses jambes et collant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, laissant son menton dessus. Il était complètement désespéré. Aucune solution pour l'instant ne s'offrait à lui. _


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE :** DELPH : Je suis désolée que ça se passe pas si bien que ça son noël =/ à la base je devais le fêter à la maison toute seule avec mon père avec un plateau télé mais finalement on a été chez une amie d'enfance pour le faire. Si tu ne dors pas encore, voilà un autre chapitre ^^

NAWEL : A ton avis comment Jack va réellement s'en sortir ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

J'espère en tout cas mes reviewers que vous avez été gâtés. Moi j'ai eu les sims 3 saisons, des places pour aller voir les Dropkick Murphys au zénith en Février. Et j'ai les parents de mon chéri qui m'ont offert aussi quelque chose, alors que je ne leur ai rien demandé et j'attends de savoir ce que sait mais je leur fais confiance ^^ du coup si vous avez une idée de cadeau que je peux leur offrir ce week-end ça serait pas de refus )

Et vous avez mangé quoi ?

Si vous avez été sage (ce qui est le cas j'en suis sur) ce soir, je vous mets un autre chapitre ce soir en rentrant du boulot vers 19h ^^ oui je bosse un jour férié, seul lot de consolation je suis payée double :p !

Bonne lecture les amis et joyeux noël à vous 3 !

**Chapitre 11**

_Melody avait réussit à coucher Lou sans que ses parents ne s'en aperçoit. Elle a eu chaud, sinon ça aurait été l'interrogatoire assuré. Elle la couvre jusqu'au coup et va dans sa chambre. Elle s'installe sur son lit, s'interrogeant sur Pitch, Jack et le petit garçon qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu à Burgess._

_**-Je n'ai pas réellement confiance en eux. Et puis je ne connais pas ce nouveau garçon, il apparait comme ça sans crier gare, se dit-elle à haute voix.**_

_Encore une fois elle allait passer le reste de la journée à penser. Chose qui d'habitude, elle n'aime pas faire surtout quand elle n'en trouve pas le bout. Et Jack qui insiste pour les revoir. Etait-il sincère lors de ces excuses ? Lui manquait-elle vraiment ? Et sa sœur que ne lâchait plus le garçon aux cheveux châtains. Pourquoi collait-elle autant cet inconnu ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial ? Sachant qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne doit pas adresser la parole à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas. Leur mère aurait été présente, elle n'en croirait pas ces yeux et ferait tout pour ne pas commencer la moindre discussion avec ce type d'individu. _

_Elle ne savait pas si ça servait réellement à quelque chose de se montrer agressive envers eux car il revenait toujours vers elle. Ne sont-ils pas un peu sadomaso dans leurs têtes ? Peut-être bien. Mais faudrait être fou pour que ça soit le cas et eux ne montre pas le contraire. _

_Un peu plus tard pendant que Melody est perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elle est sur le point de s'endormir, une ombre entre dans sa chambre subitement. Troublée par cette manifestation hors du commun, elle suit à la trace l'ombre des yeux avant qu'elle ne se métamorphose en Pitch. Hallucinée de le voir s'introduire dans sa pièce secrète, elle leva les yeux vers lui._

**-Que faites-vous ici ? Questionna la demoiselle aux longs cheveux blonds. **

**-Je me doute que ma venue peu vous effrayer un tantinet, mais n'ayez crainte, je ne vous ceux aucun mal, dit-il afin de l'apaiser au mieux qu'il ne pouvait.**

**-Comment faites-vous pour rentrer dans les chambres des gens sans y être invités ?**

**-Je suis le seul avec certaines personnes à en être capable.**

**-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?**

**-Je suis venu pour te montrer quelque chose. **

**-Quelle chose ?**

**-Il faut que tu viennes pour que tu puisses voire. **

**-Hors de question, je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je n'en saurais pas plus !**

_Pitch fait mine d'hésiter un instant et il se lance en disant :_

**-Tes amis les légendes ne t'ont rien dit ? Commença-t-il, sur de lui et de son plan diabolique.**

**-Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ne m'ont pas dit ?**

**-Tu as des pouvoirs magiques toi aussi, avoua Pitch, le sourire aux lèvres. **

_Melody se mit à rigoler de plus belle. Etait-il vraiment sérieux ? Son visage le prouvait quand il fronça les sourcils, montrant qu'il ne plaisantait pas._

**-Comment serait-ce possible que j'ai des pouvoirs sans que je ne le sache moi-même ? Logiquement j'aurais du m'en rendre compte.**

**-Il y a des pouvoirs qui se déclenchent bien plus tard qu'on ne le pense. Les miens je les ai découverts quand j'avais à peine deux ans de plus que toi.**

**-Et vous avez quel âge si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?**

**-J'ai 1500 ans, un peu plus jeune que Nord et le lapin de pâques.**

**-Ah oui quand même. Donc j'imagine que Jack n'a pas 15 ans non plus !**

**-En effet, il a fêté ses 400 ans le 21 décembre, explique Pitch trouvant que Melody à l'air d'être intéressée par ce qu'il lui raconte.**

**-Le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré ! Il aurait du me le dire, je lui aurais offert un petit cadeau avant qu'on ne s'embrouille. **

**-Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas en venant le voir avec moi après votre petite réconciliation ? proposa Pitch.**

**-Je l'ai déjà vu tout à l'heure, chaque choses en son temps !**

**-Allons, vous savez que lui il n'a pas forcément le temps, il est très occupé par la saison hivernal. C'est sa grosse période pour lui jusqu'en mai. **

**-Vous n'avez pas tord ! Mais je veux en savoir plus avant sur mes pouvoirs. Sont-ils illimités ?**

**-Vu qu'ils viennent de toi oui !**

**-Je suis donc une sorte de géni ?**

**-Exactement, un peu comme le géni qu'Aladin a !**

**-Vous le connaissez ? demanda Melody intriguée.**

**-Nous nous sommes croisés il y a quelques années de ça ! Très sympathique.**

**-Il faudra donc que je me concentre sur mes souhaits que je voudrais voir !**

**-Bonne résolution pour la fin de l'année. Maintenant, venez, on va voir Jack.**

**-D'accord ! Avant que j'oublie, j'espère que le petit garçon du parc va bien ?**

**-Oui, ne vous en faites pas, il va très bien, mentit ce vieil homme.**

_Elle se couvre de nouveau et annonce qu'elle est prête à venir avec lui. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvent dans la grotte sombre où est enfermé le vrai Jack. Ils se posent sur un rocher. Celui-ci s'étant endormi pour économiser les forces, il entend la voix de Melody. Rêvait-il ? Lorsque celle de Pitch raisonna également répondant à la question de Melody sur le lieu où ils étaient, il hurle d'en bas._

**-MELODY !**

_Entendant son prénom, elle se dresse d'un coup, cherchant l'endroit où cette voix pourrait bien être. En se penchant un peu plus vers le bord, elle constate une cage ou le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré tantôt était dedans. Elle ne saisissait rien à cette mascarade. Où était Jack ? que faisait-il enfermé sachant que Pitch lui avait dit qu'il était rentré chez lui sans aucuns soucis. _

** -Melody va-t-en d'ici, cria Jack, rageant une nouvelle fois contre cette cage. Pitch ne lui fait rien. Pas la peine de te cacher derrière-elle, je sais que tu es là !**

_Melody allait se retourner quand Pitch se met juste derrière-elle et l'attrape par la gorge tout en la serrant et la faisant regarder Jack. Il pouffe de rire. Jack s'énerve encore plus. Elle essai de se débattre de son emprise. _

**-Lâchez-moi ! Je n'aurais pas du vous faire confiance, rugit-elle de colère.**

**-Tu es trop naïve ma petite ! Et tu ne peux plus rien faire à part m'obéir ! Tu es mon géni à moi maintenant ! Tu te dois d'exhausser tous mes vœux. **

**-Je ne ferais rien du tout !**

**-Au risque de perdre Jack ? Ricana-t-il.**

**-Jack ? s'interrogea-t-elle en dévisageant la cage. Vous mentez, ce n'est pas lui. C'est celui qui était avec vous tout à l'heure.**

**-Voyons, jamais il ne se ralliera à moi ! Le Jack que vous avez vu n'était que Polymorphe, il a le pouvoir de se transformer en n'importe quelle personne. **

**-Nonnnn. C'est impossible que ça soit lui !**

**-Regarde-le bien, répond Pitch en faisant avancer la cage près d'eux, toujours dans la vie grâce à sa main. Tu verras que c'est bien lui.**

_Elle ne fait que ça le regarder. Mais l'apparence qu'il a, ne la convainque pas. Elle fait non de la tête, Jack soupire tristement. _

-Je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer Jack dans cette apparence ! Je suis complètement perdue.

-Dans tous les cas, c'est lui ! Il a juste prit une forme humaine grâce à une potion que Nord lui a donné. Il n'a plus aucuns pouvoirs. Je peux le tuer quand je veux !

-Lui ou pas, vous n'avez pas à le tuer. Il ne vous a rien fait !

-Vous dites ça, ça fait cent ans que j'attends ce moment. Si vous ne m'obéissez pas, je le ferais.

_Melo est prise au dépourvu. Elle ne veut rien faire, mais n'a pas envie que le soit disant Jack ait quelque chose. D'un autre, elle veut le laisser faire ce qu'il souhaite. Seulement elle ne sait pas comment ça marche. Elle n'a jamais fait attention à ça. On lui dévoile sa nature comme ça, sans qu'on l'y prépare. Que dirait sa famille si elle l'apprenait ? L'accepterait-elle comme elle est ? La prendraient-ils pour une tarée ?_

**-Melody, ne t'occupe pas de moi, ne fais pas ce qu'il demande.**

**-Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur que dans tous les cas ça se passe mal ! Et je ne sais pas comment je vais arriver, je n'ai jamais utilisé mes pouvoirs.**

**-Tu l'as déjà fais pour Nord et moi hier soir... **

**-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.**

**-Tu as souhaité de ne plus nous voir, c'est comme ça que nous avons disparus instantanément et que ta sœur pouvait encore nous voir, fit Jack.**

_Elle se rappelle de cette soirée. Soirée qui avait si bien commencé et qui avait mal finis. Elle voit ou il veut en venir. Il n'y avait que lui qui le savait. Le Jack qui lui avait pardonné ce matin n'était donc pas le vrai. Pitch lâche Melo._

**-Vous savez, Melody, je vais vous laisser quelques instants pour réfléchir à tout ça. Ne cherchez pas le moyen de souhaiter quelque chose ici ou sur moi. Nous sommes immunisés. **

_Elle y avait pensé, s'était sur, mais maintenant qu'il lui enlève tout espoir d'aider Jack, elle baisse les yeux._

**-Ne te sens pas coupable Melody, tu n'y es pour rien, rassura Jack.**

**-Si, c'est de ma faute, soupira-t-elle.**

**-Cessez vos regrets, je vous laissez, ne tentez même pas de vous enfuir, rappela Pitch. **

_Il disparait, quittant Melody et Jack. Leur laissant un peu de temps pour se retrouver avant qu'il ne revienne._


	12. Chapter 12

**Note :**Voilà le chapitre 12, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait et qu'elle commence à avancer, désolée si au début c'est toujours un peu long mais c'est essentiel pour faire avancer l'histoire. Bonne lecture les amis.

**CHAPITRE 12**

_Enfin tous les deux, le silence commence à s'installer. Pitch aura au moins été gentil une fois dans sa vie de méchant pour leur avoir laisser la permission de pouvoir discuter ensemble sans qu'ils soient épiés. Seulement, s'était eux qui créaient le malaise. Il était évident que les sujets n'allaient pas leur plaire mais ils devaient à tout prix crever l'abcès. A l'heure actuelle, aucun des deux n'étaient prêts à lancer les hostilités. Personne ne trouvaient les mots et bloquaient aux moindres tentatives pour neutraliser ce malheureux embarras. La vie parfois pouvait être si cruelle. Melody n'avait rien fait pour mériter tout ça, voilà maintenant qu'on la destinait à être un génie avec des pouvoirs magiques. Mine de rien, sa vie paisible était très bien sans tout ça. Maintenant, un méchant allait se servir d'elle à des fins pas très catholiques et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter étant donné qu'il détenait le pauvre Jack._

_Le silence entre Jack et Melody commençait ç s'éterniser et ils n'avaient pas toute l'éternité devant eux pour fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour faire le premier pas, sinon ils pouvaient jouer à ce petit jeu durant des heures. Jack n'avait pas besoin d'attendre tout ce temps, il devait reprendre sa forme de l'esprit de l'hiver avant le 1__er __janvier et devait faire son tour pour faire tomber de la neige car des milliers d'enfants en attendait._

_Mel allait enfin dire un mot, leva un doigt, malheureusement rien ne put en sortir, c'est comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait pourtant elle en avait bien l'envie. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes de forcing qu'elle y parvint enfin, ce qui en soulagea Jack._

**-Je pourrais peut-être souhaiter que tu te libères ? Proposa Melody comme première idée.**

**-Tu as entendu Pitch ? Aucun sort ne marche ici.**

**-Et tu fais confiance à ce qu'il te dit ?**

**-Tu lui as bien fait confiance pour qu'il te traine jusque dans son antre.**

_Elle soupire. Etait-il obligé de lui rappeler l'erreur qu'elle avait faites peu de temps avant ? Elle ne peut même pas le contredire. Elle joue nerveusement avec ses doigts, même si ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper. Elle lui avait fait confiance à ce Pitch et s'était trompée. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Elle avait fait souffrir Jack en seulement quelques heures. Elle trouvait alors normal qu'il la boude et ne veuille plus lui faire confiance. Elle ne le méritait pas de toute façon vu le mauvais comportement qu'elle avait eu._

**-Pourquoi être revenu ? Je t'avais pourtant dis de me laisser tranquille.**

**-C'est mon travail de devoir protéger les humains ! **

**-Et ce même si j'ai été antipathique envers toi ?**

**-J'encaisse, je ne peux faire que ça ! Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes entre de mauvaises mains…**

**-C'est un peu raté tu ne penses pas ? **

**-A cause de qui à ton avis ? demanda Jack furieusement.**

_Le changement de ton que venait de faire Jack fit baisser la tête de Melody d'un air coupable._

**-C'est sûr que si je n'en avais pas fait qu'à ma tête, on n'en serait pas là.**

**-Je te le reproche, mais tu n'y es pour rien au final, tu ne pouvais pas savoir comment ça allait se passer.**

_Elle se tait et le fixe de ses petits yeux en amandes. Elle ne pouvait qu'adhérer à tout ce qu'il disait. Mais le voir cerner dans ces barreaux la faisait se sentir mal et honteuse des bêtises qu'elle avait causé. Une question lui vient à l'esprit. Se rappelant du fait qu'il n'était plus une légende._

**-Pourquoi être devenu humain ?**

**-Pour te surveiller plus facilement et c'est la seule façon que tu as de pouvoir me voir.**

**-Mais tu te retrouves vulnérable ! Sans pouvoirs…**

**-Ca m'est égale, tant que je sais que tu vas bien.**

**-Tu l'as fait pour rien alors… Je ne vais pas bien du tout parce que je me sens coupable de ce qui se passe pour toi et pour ce qui va se passer et tu ne peux même plus me protéger parce que tu n'as plus aucuns pouvoirs magiques.**

**-Tu aurais dû faire plus attention et de nous écouter avant de souhaiter de ne plus nous voir Nord et moi.**

_Melody souffla de désespoir. Elle comprend désormais pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus les voir ni même le lutin et le manteau du père noël. Elle pensait juste qu'ils étaient partit dès qu'elle leur avait demandé de les laisser tranquille. Son ange gardien ne pouvait même plus l'aider, par sa faute. Il était enfermé dans une cage et elle ne pouvait rien faire car le lieu était protégé de toute tentative d'utilisation de magie. Seul Pitch pouvait. Elle s'était mise toute seule dans le pétrin, elle allait devoir les en sortir toute seule. Elle ne savait même pas quel plan Pitch avait en tête, ni même le contrer. Elle était perdue. _

**-En attendant, ne fait rien de ce que Pitch te demande de faire, la supplia Jack, posant sa tête contre les barreaux froids.**

**-Mais il a dit qu'il te laisserait tranquille, si je faisais tout ce qu'il désirait, rappela Melody.**

**-Je préfère rester ici enfermer, plutôt que de penser qu'il pourrait faire du mal à tous ses enfants du monde entier !**

**-S je n'ai pas le choix ? Le questionna-t-elle, hésitante.**

**-On a toujours le choix ! À toi de faire le bon, s'exclame Jack, un petit sourire aux lèvres pour se montrer rassurant.**

**-Si jamais je décide de faire me bon choix… il te fera du mal et je m'en voudrais, fit Melody, sentant ses yeux devenirs humides.**

**-Je préfère que ça arrive et que tu fasses le bon choix plutôt que le contraire, je ne veux pas que tu acceptes, déclare-t-il sûr de lui.**

_Jack ne le prendrait pas bien s'il savait que Pitch faisait du mal aux enfants et qu'il ne pouvait pas les aider. Melody secoue négativement la tête. Réfute son idée. Des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues roses devenant humides. Jack subirait pendant qu'elle refuserait toute proposition de souhait de la part de ce vilain ? Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir d'avantage._

**-On ne peut pas se permettre que des choses plus graves arrivent Melody.**

**-Je ne veux pas ! hurle-t-elle en se levant et s'approchant jusqu'au bord de la falaise.**

**-Fait le pour moi, Nord et toutes les légendes qui existent dans notre monde ! Implora Jack. **

_Il tente de la convaincre de ne rien fait, de ne pas faire empirer les choses. Il sait qu'elle ne fera rien d'autre que de l'écouter. Elle tend sa main jusqu'à la cage et il en fait de même vers Melody. A peine se frôlent-ils le bout des doigts que Pitch apparait en rigolant. Une voix crie le prénom de la jeune fille derrière-elle._ _Lorsqu'elle voit les yeux étonnés de Jack qui observer derrière son dos, elle fait demi-tour et par surprise, aperçoit sa chère et tendre sœur qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Melody trépigne des pieds, mécontente._

**-NON ! s'écrie soudainement Melo interloquée. Laissez-là tranquille !**

_Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas la laisser. C'était un plus d'avoir la petite sœur avec lui. Celle-ci continue de se débattre, le ruant de coups. Il grogne et balance :_

**-Ça te donnera peut-être plus envie de m'obéir si Jack a un peu de compagnie. J'espère que vos retrouvailles étaient bien !**

**-Un peu trop courtes à mon goût, vous êtes revenu trop tôt ! rétorque Melody, le visage crispé.**

_En rien de temps, Pitch envoi Lou dans la même prison que le garçon de l'hiver. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux un peu serré. L'homme vêtu de noir devait en avoir ras le bol des gigotements répétés de la petite blonde et voulait être tranquille. Ce que Jack lui avait dit avant qu'il ne revienne ici les déranger, ne tenait plus. Il possédait ce qui lui tenait de plus cher à ses yeux après ses parents. Il n'y avait plus à chercher midi quatorze heures, elle devait accepter toutes les propositions de vœux que Pitch ferait. Lou saisissait bien le problème, elle était très intelligente. Melody laissait ses yeux zigzaguer entre Jack, Lou et Pitch._

**-Melo, ne fait rien de ce qu'il te propose ! Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut ni de pourquoi je suis au lieu d'être dans mon lit. Et je ne lui fais pas confiance. **

**-Lou…, soupira-t-elle au dépourvu. Ça ne l'aidait pas.**

_Tous lui parlait de confiance, ils ne connaissaient que ce mot là, mais en attendant, ce n'était pas eux qui devaient faire un choix difficile pour les sauver, ce n'est pas eux dont Pitch avait besoin, eux s'étaient juste des appâts. C'est elle qui allait sûrement tout changer en fonction de sa réponse définitive, c'est elle qui allait dans tous les cas faire subir d'atroces choses à ces enfants ou à la prunelle de ses yeux et à l'une des plus grandes légendes. Le choix était vite fait, il n'y avait plus rien ç faire. Elle tourne le dos aux prisonniers et prend une profonde inspiration tout en baissant de temps en temps nerveusement la tête et annonce :_

**-Je ferais tous les souhaits que vous voudrez !**

_A cette nouvelle, Lou et Jack s'effondrent. Melody venait de céder à la pression. Pitch venait de gagner. Lou traite de folle sa sœur. Pitch ordonne à Poly de ramener la petite Warley chez elle une fois qu'il la détache. Il peut l'entendre crier avant de partir : __**« -JE VOUS HAIS ! JE VOUS HAIS ! »**_ _Mais il s'en foutait royalement, son plan marchait. Il ordonne à Melody d'approcher. Elle s'exécute, il l'attrape par le bras et la tourne vers Jack, un sourire diabolique se dessine sur ses lèvres de vainqueur. Il les avance vers le creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille et dit de façon à ce que Jack entende :_

**- Mon premier vœu… Je souhaite que tu nous amènes au palais des glaces.**

**-Et Jack ? Il vient avec nous aussi !**

_Melody ferme les yeux et le fixe sur Jack sa moue triste la rend malheureuse. Elle n'a plus aucune option pour y échapper. Elle referme de nouveau les yeux et lorsqu'elles les ouvrent, ils se retrouvent au palais des glaces, juste où est le globe terrestre qui représente tous les enfants qui croient en eux._

_Alors que les yétis, lutins et autres créatures fantastiques travaillaient dans le hall principal, ils s'arrêtèrent de fabriquer des jouets quand ils les virent. Pitch s'installe sur le globe en compagnie de Melody, laissant Jack debout sur ses pieds, les observant tous les deux._

**-Prévenez Nord immédiatement…**

_L'un des yétis s'empresse de trouver Nord. Il le trouve en peu de temps car il était dans son atelier en train de travailler comme il le fait 364 jours par ans. Le yéti ne frappe pas et entre sans se montrer courtois. _**« -Bon sang, arrête d'entrer sans frapper, tu me le fais à chaque fois ! » **_Il s'excuse et lui raconte l'urgence. _**« -Non ! Comment ça se fait ? » **_La créature hausse les épaules, elle n'en sait pas plus que lui. Il accourt. _

_Arrivé dans le hall, il constate ce que le yeti vient de lui annoncer. Son visage s'assombri. Jack rejoint Nord. Melody cherche des yeux Nord, elle est bien présent dans la salle quelque part ou est jack, mais par la faute de son vœu, elle ne peut plus le voir. _

_Soudain, Jack ne se sent pas en forme, il s'accroupi pour rester le plus fort possible. Il hurle. Pitch et Melody se demandent ce qu'il se passe. La jeune Warley est inquiète pour lui._

**-Jack… Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle affolée et se tournant vers Pitch. Vous aviez dit que vous ne lui feriez rien. **

**-Et je n'ai rien fais. Il est en train de souffrir tout seul ! Se défendit le méchant.**

_Après quelques cris passés, Jack reprend par enchantement sa forme d'esprit de l'hiver. Ses cheveux redeviennent blancs, ses yeux bleus, sa peau glacée et pâle. Sa version humaine n'aura donc pas tenue longtemps, et comme l'avait dit Nord, s'il revenait ici avant le 1__er __Janvier, il redeviendrait lui-même. Enfin ce que l'homme de la lune avait fait de lui._

**-NOOON, beugla brusquement Melody.**

**-Que se passe-t-il ? La questionna Pitch, intrigué.**

**-Je ne peux plus voir Jack…, s'étonna Melody, abattue de ne plus sentir la présence du jeune homme.**

_L'homme aux mauvais plans se badine devant la réaction effrayée de cette dernière. Ça n'était pas drôle du tout pour elle. _

**-Pitch… brilla Nord. Que veux-tu ?**

**-Je veux récupérer ce qui m'appartient ! Ton palais, les enfants, le monde…, informa-t-il, l'air sérieux. **

**6**

**-Aucun de ces domaines ne t'appartient, corrigea le père noël à l'accent russe toujours aussi prononcé. **

**- Tu non plus, le coupa immédiatement Pitch. C'est vraiment que tu ne puisses pas accepter une alliance avec moi, tout serait plus simple.**

**-Jamais de la vie tu entends ? Maugréa Nord, pas près d'accepter cette alliance.**

**-Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, râla Pitch. Melody, je souhaite que les cinq légendes choisis par l'homme de la lune, redeviennent des humains sans aucuns pouvoirs.**

**-Melody ne fait pas ça…, rugit Nord, perdant ses yeux émerveillés. **

_Melody se sentait incapable de faire ce vœu. Trop d'émotions rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'ils pourraient être en tant qu'humain. Pitch la foudroie du regard, trouvent qu'elle mettait bien trop longtemps à le réaliser. Il lui saisit une poignée de cheveux et la tire vers lui, ça lui faisait mal._

**-Fait-le ou ta petite famille et tes amis vont subir les conséquences de ton refus, menace alors Pitch.**

**-Je ne veux pas, s'exprima avec difficulté Melody à cause de ses cheveux.**

**-Qu'attends-tu ? demanda Pitch, regardant ses ennemis. Jack, ton retour parmi nous aura été de courte durée.**

_Melody regarda devant elle, une pièce vide où se trouvait juste des créatures, espérant qu'ils remarquent ainsi son air désolé. Se sentant très mal de devoir le faire, mais Pitch ne l'épargnait pas. Elle ferme les yeux et souhaite très fort ce que lui a demandé Pitch. Celui-ci lui redemande un autre vœu. Rien qu'à l'idée de ce que ça peut faire, elle chasse sa vision. Elle lui accorde son vœu._


	13. Chapter 13

**Note :** Je pensais avoir écrit le chapitre 13, mais non, je me suis trompée dans mes chiffres -_- ! Bonne lecture à vous.

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

_Melody ouvre les yeux, elle reconnait cet endroit. C'est sa chambre. Par quel moyen s'était-elle retrouvée ici alors qu'elle était dans cette sombre grotte ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Pourtant tout avait l'air bien réel. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant Jack enfermé, sa sœur prise en otage par cet homme des ténèbres était bien présente. Rien qu'en y pensant, elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Et puis ces vœux. Ces vœux qui n'étaient pas utilisés à bon usage. Si seulement ça pouvait être quelque chose qu'elle avait imaginé. _

_Elle sort de son lit, regardant par la fenêtre, il ne neige plus, alors que le mois de Décembre est bien là. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle sort de sa chambre pour vérifier que sa sœur est dans la maison. Elle ouvre doucement la porte, elle est elle aussi dans son lit mais gigote comme une folle prononçant des mots incompréhensibles. Elle s'approche lentement de Lou pour la sortir de ses rêves. De son bras droit, elle la secoue violement. Ça marche. La petite dernière des la famille Warley se réveille en sursaut. Subitement, elle prend Melody dans ses bras pour la câliner. _

**-Ce n'était qu'un rêve. J'ai eu si peur, s'exclame-t-elle, le cœur battant la chamade.**

**-J'ai eu peur aussi. Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit tout comme toi, confirma Melody.**

**-Donc les vœux de Pitch, Jack dans sa cage... tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? demanda Lou. **

**-Je ne sais pas, je l'espère. Vient, on va voir maman, répondit simplement Melody, voulant en avoir le cœur net. **

_Lou met son peignoir rose ou était brodé en or son prénom. Les deux blondes descendent les escaliers et se dirigent vers le salon. La télévision était allumée. Au salon, leur mère était assise sur un canapé bleu et s'était posée devant le poste de télé. Elles s'avancent vers elle. Celle-ci les voit, la mine triste et retourne regarder les informations. Intriguées, Melody dit :_

**-Quelque chose ne va pas maman ?**

_Madame Warley tourne la tête vers ses deux enfants, l'air grave. Jugeant sa réaction, il y avait quelque chose de pas net qui se passait._

**-Aux informations, ils ne parlent que de ça, commença par dire Mme Warley. Les adultes deviennent fous. Ils s'embrouillent dès qu'ils croisent quelqu'un. Ils se tapent dessus. Les enfants ne croient plus en rien... **

_Le vœu de Pitch avait donc réussit. Le visage des deux fillettes cesse d'être joyeux. Elle laisse place à l'inquiétude. Elles se lancent un regard craintif, s'assoient à leur tour et dévisage le petit écran, posé sur une table basse._

**-Ils nous interdisent tous de sortir le temps que l'armée et la police calme tout ça, continua Madame Warley. Les gens ont peur de ce qui se passe dehors.**

_Melody se sent coupable de ce qui se trame dans le monde. Pitch avait réussit. Elle maudit ses pouvoirs, les vœux que Pitch fait. Elle ne sait même pas si elle peut se poser des limites. Ce qu'elle peut exaucer. Personne ne sait, les légendes ne peuvent même plus l'aider. Ils n'existent plus et sont tous humains. Plus aucun enfant ne croyait en eux. Qui allait les faire revenir ? Trop de questions. Trop de bêtises qu'elle a faites en une semaine. Comment pouvait-elle se racheter ? Enervée par ses questions, Melody se retire pour réfléchir dans sa chambre. Madame Warley jette un regard interrogatoire vers Lou, elle hausse les sourcils. Lou s'en va rejoindre Melo. Elle frappe à la porte une fois devant._

**-ENTREZ !**

_Lou entre discrètement et s'avance vers sa grande sœur. Elle s'assoit sans permission sur son lit. _

**-Je pensais que tout ce qui venait de se passer était faux, soupira Melody.**

**-Ca arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, rassura Lou. Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça, tout est à cause de Pitch.**

**-J'y ai tout de même contribué. Plus personne ne crois en noël, en l'esprit de l'hiver, à la fée des dents, au lapin de pâques, ni même aux autres légendes qui aident les enfants. **

_Lou baisse la tête, triste de voir sa sœur malheureuse. _

**-Peut-être que eux n'y croient plus, mais nous deux on y croit encore non ? demanda Lou.**

_Les mots de Lou venaient de faire sourire Melody. Elle avait raison. Elles y croyaient toutes les deux. Mais comment les retrouver ? Avaient-ils gardé leur nom Nord et Frost ? Est-ce qu'eux-mêmes lorsqu'ils s'en rendront compte, feront en sorte de tout remettre dans l'ordre le désastre de Pitch ?_

**-Je sais que dans mon vœux, j'ai fais en sorte qu'une partie des Cinq Légendes restent à Burgess. **

**-Pitch le sait ? Questionna Lou.**

**-Non, heureusement, souffla-t-elle.**

_Lou allait répondre quelque chose lorsque Madame Warley vint à son tour dans la chambre. _

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? L'interrogea Lou.**

**-Vous saviez qu'il y avait un magasin de jouets à Burgess ?**

**-Pas à ma connaissance, le seul qu'on a est à 50km d'ici, dit Melody.**

**-Faut croire qu'on en a un ici aussi, répondit Mme Warley. C'est au moins une bonne nouvelle.**

**-Où est-t-il ? Il est juste au carrefour de la rue Mouffetard. A cinq minutes d'ici.**

**-Peut-on aller le voir ? demanda Lou. **

**-Nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir les filles, rappela leur mère.**

**-S'il te plait maman ! Si tu viens avec nous, on ne craint rien et puis, comme tu le dis, c'st juste à cinq minutes de la maison, supplia Lou. **

_Cette idée n'enchante guerre Madame Warley. Beaucoup de danger dehors. Elle se laisse finalement tenter. Elles s'habillent et se mettent en route._

_Pendant ce temps, Nord ouvrait lui aussi ses yeux. Il était affalé sur une table. Il aperçoit ses mains qui ont soudainement changé. Il les passe sur son visage. Trouvant la forme de celui-ci étrange. Il va vers le miroir et s'observe. Il est différent. Il n'est pas lui. Il est humain. Il a retrouvé son apparence d'avant. Celui qu'il était avant le père noël. Choqué, il marmonne : _**« -Non ! Impossible ! Pitch n'aurait pas souhaité ça ! On est indispensable pour lui. » **_Il s'était habitué à voir son visage joyeux. Sa barbe blanche et son gros ventre lui manquaient terriblement. Même si ça lui faisait plaisir de revoir son vrai visage, il l'avait presque oublié. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il lui ordonne de rentrer. C'est son assistant. _

**-Fred, pouvez-vous me signer la prochaine livraison de jouets ? demanda son assistante, lui tendant un calepin avec des feuilles imprimés. **

_Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ne savait plus signer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Et c'était quoi cet endroit ?_

**-Où sommes-nous ?**

**-Dans votre bureau. Mais encore...**

**-Dans votre magasin de jouets ! **

**-Est-ce que je les fabrique ?**

**-Non, vous surveillez les livraisons et si vos employés assurent le stockage et les réassorts et la vente, explique son assistant.**

**-Je ne fabrique pas de jouets ? Questionna Nord, les yeux exorbités, ayant fait des jouets toute sa vie depuis qu'il n'est plus humain. **

**-Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ? Vos questions me font peur.**

**-Vous... qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Je suis votre assistant, je m'occupe de certains papiers administratifs ! Monsieur, avec tout mon respect, je pense que vous devriez prendre quelques jours.**

**-Non, Noël ne peut pas attendre ! Nous avons pleins de choses à préparer avant noël prochain.**

**-Monsieur, il nous reste plus de 300 jours avant le prochain !**

**-Ca m'est égal ! J'aimerais aussi changer quelques petites choses !**

**-Lesquels ?**

**-Je voudrais fabriquer moi aussi des jouets. **

**-Votre poste de directeur du magasin ne vous permet pas un tel moment !**

**-Je n'en ai rien à faire, débrouillez-vous pour le reste, mais il est hors de question que je ne fabrique plus de jouets, grogna Nord.**

**-Très bien ! Si tel est votre souhait...**

**-Souhait..., pensa-t-il à haute voix. Mais bien sur ! PITCH ! Je le hais !**

**-Hein ?**

**-Laissez-tomber, lança Nord.**

**-Monsieur, pouvez-vous juste signer au moins cette livraison ?**

_Il venait de se rappeler ce qu'avait fait Pitch. Quand celui-ci avait décidé de faire régner le mal, il le faisait et jusqu'au bout, quitte à se planter. Il signe la paperasse qui lui donnait son assistant et le laissa seul dans son bureau pour se promener dans les locaux de sa fabrique de jouets. Tout était grand, ça manquait juste de couleur et de gaité. Son assistant le suit à la trace, préférant ne pas le laisser dans cet état critique. Enfin, c'est ce que pense le jeune homme qui l'aide. _

**-Où travaillent mes employés ? **

**-Ils sont au deuxième étage !**

**-Emmenez-moi !**

_L'assistant lui obéit bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi son patron a un tel comportement. Dans l'ascenseur, il s'admire dans la glace. Ne se trouvant pas moche du tout. Il se tourne ensuite vers son assistant._

**-Quel patron suis-je au près de mes employés ?**

_Cette question met mal à l'aise l'assistant qui devint rouge. Nord arque un sourcil. _

**-Êtes-vous sur de vouloir savoir ?**

**-Oui !**

**-Disons... Que vous n'êtes pas apprécié monsieur. **

**-Comment ne peut-on pas m'apprécier alors que je n'ai jamais dirigé cette fabrique ?**

**-Vous le faites monsieur, et ce depuis 15 ans maintenant.**

**-Suis-je si dur avec eux ?**

**-Beaucoup ! Vous refusez certains congés payés, vous découragez régulièrement vos employés, vous ne leur donnez quasi jamais de primes ou alors c'est à la tête de l'employé, certains font beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez d'argent avec leur smic à 980****e**** brut. Vous ne les remerciez jamais pour les heures sup. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils vous apprécient ? **(Fait réel, mon patron est comme ça)

**-Changez-moi tout ça alors !**

**-Je n'en ai pas les moyens. C'est à vous de le faire.**

**-Nous allons faire beaucoup de modifications dans ce cas !**

_Ils arrivent dans l'immense pièce où sont les employés. Ils sont des centaines alignés avec leurs instruments. _

**-Que faisons-nous exactement comme jouets ?**

**-De tout, consoles de jeux, poupées, jeux pour garçons.**

**-Pas de casse-noisettes, pas de peluches... ?**

**-Non, rien de tout ça. **

**-Faites une liste de ce qu'on va changer. Rajoutez ça et ce que veulent les employés. Sommes-nous en déficit ?**

**-Non, nous avons de la chance.**

_Ils passent les passerelles et descendent les marches. Ils sont en plein cœur de la salle. Surpris, les employés les dévisagent. Nord n'aiment pas ce genre d'expressions. Personne ne lui en avait refait depuis des siècles hors Pitch. _

**-Pourquoi m'observent-ils comme ça ?**

**-Je vous l'ai dis, ils ne vous apprécient pas ! Répéta l'assistant. Vous n'allez jamais leur dire bonjour, vous restez toujours cloitré dans votre bureau. **

**-Nous allons régler tout ça. Aidez-moi.**

_Il prend une table vide et la met en face de tous ses employés, leur demandant d'arrêt la production quelques minutes. L'assistant le prend pour un malade mentale et pour quelqu'un qui travail beaucoup trop et qui a besoin de vacances. _

**-S'il vous plait mes amis, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire, s'exclame-t-il alors que tous les employés tournent la tête vers lui. Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous. Si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour que l'on puisse faire évoluer les choses dans cette entreprise.**

_Leurs visages prennent un air effrayé._

**-Ne vous inquiétiez pas, nous n'allons pas vous renvoyer. Mon assistant et moi, avons l'intention de modifier certaines choses. Désormais, le smic sera de 1500****e**** brut. Si vous travaillez bien, vous aurez des primes, vous aurez aussi le 13****ème**** mois et les jours fériés vous ne travaillerez pas. Vos vacances seront acceptées si ça ne gêne en aucun cas la fabrication des jouets. Nous aurons aussi de nouveaux jouets à faire afin de varier. Je passerais dorénavant tous les jours pour vous dire bonjour et vous aider à confectionner ses jouets. Je ne resterais plus toute la journée dans mon bureau. **

_Les employés peines à croire ce qu'ils entendent. Nord avait entendu ce genre de discours venant de plusieurs adultes qui travaillaient à travers le monde pendant ses tournées de distributions de cadeaux. _

**-Qui dit que vous ne nous mentez pas ? demanda enfin un employé au fond de la pièce.**

**-Quel est ton nom et ton prénom ?**

**-Mary Tuu monsieur, répondit l'employée.**

**-Eh bien Mary, sachez que je n'aurais jamais été aussi sincère, que maintenant. Tout cela sera maintenu. **

**-Monsieur, nous allons devoir revoir tous les contrats etc..., s'exprima l'assistant.**

**-Quitte à y passer la journée, nous le ferons, fit Nord. Maintenant, prenez tous une pause de 15 minutes, mais n'oubliez pas de revenir travailler quand même. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je serais surement quelque part, dans un étage.**

_Ils applaudissent le nouveau patron qu'ils ont devant eux, ils sont contents de changement radical. Qu'il y a encore de l'espoir dans ce nouveau monde pour que les personnes croient en lui différemment. Ils abandonnèrent tous leur poste, remerciant un par un par une poignée de main avait réussit une bonne action, il retrouvait sa bonne humeur et sa jovialité. Au dernier employé, il tape des mains et les frotte._

**-Allons voir maintenant ses caissiers qui vendent nos jouets, s'exclame-t-il. **

_Ils s'en vont sans plus tarder pendant que la famille Warley venait d'arriver devant l'entrée gigantesque de ce magasin de jouet. Il était petit en longueur vu que de l'extérieur mais grand en largeur. Le manque de vivacité et de couleur se faisait également ressentir au près de ses trois femmes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fenêtre et la peinture grise était très dominante._

** -Le patron ne doit pas aimer la vie ou les couleurs pour ne pas en mettre, fit remarquer Madame Warley. **

**-J'aurais bien aimer qu'il y en est, ça fait fade, triste, on dirait l'entrée d'un hôpital, ajouta Lou. **

**-Je confirme, dit Madame Warley. Qu'en penses-tu Melo ?**

**-Perso je n'en sais rien, baragouiner Melody, n'ayant aucune opinion. **

_Lou tient la main de sa mère et elles entrent dans l'immense magasin. A l'intérieur, c'était quasi pareille que ce qu'elles venaient de voir en décoration. Il y avait plusieurs caisses, deux où elles étaient, deux au fonds également. Elles commencèrent à faire le tour des lieux pour observer les jouets en vente._


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE :** Coucou Delph, merci d'être aussi fidèle dans tes reviews, merci à mes lectrices également ! Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre ce soir encore et samedi, car je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir en mettre d'autre avant le 2 janvier vu que je pars faire le nouvel an avec mon copain ! voili Voilu merci à vous tous et bonne lecture les filles (et mecs si y en a)

**CHAPITRE 14 :**

_Alors que Melody se baladait dans le rayon des consoles de jeux hors de prix, ses yeux admiraient ces jouets, elle en aurait bien voulu une pour elle et sa sœur afin de s'occuper pendant les vacances et pendant que son père n'était pas là. Au moins elles auraient de quoi s'occuper. Quoique certaine crise entre elles se feraient vu les mauvaises perdantes qu'elles sont toutes les deux. Elle bouscule sans le faire exprès quelqu'un. Trop concentré à regarder les étiquettes. Elle lève les yeux vers la personne en question. Le scrute de haut en bas. C'était Nord et son assistant. L'air désolée, elle s'exclame :_

**-Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu monsieur ! **

_L'expression de Nord s'illumine soudainement, reconnaissant la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marron qui venait de le pousser par hasard. Etait-ce un miracle qu'elle se trouve exactement là où il était lui aussi ? Celle-ci n'aimait pas sa façon de la zieuter. Qu'a-t-elle ? Pourquoi ne la serre-t-elle pas dans ses bras ? Elle devrait le reconnaitre même s'il a changé d'apparence. Et ce magasin ouvert comme par magie ne l'a-t-elle pas aidé à s'en soucier ? Elle connaissait en plus une partie des vœux exaucés par ce maudit Pitch. _

**-Maman, vient voir s'il te plait, s'écrie doucement Melody, sa maman accourant de suite.**

**-Que se passe-t-il mon enfant ? **

**-Je me suis excusée d'avoir bousculer cet homme, mais il me dévisage bizarrement.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de la regarder ainsi ? demanda-t-elle, menaçante. **

**-Excusez-moi, c'est juste que votre fille...**

**-Quoi ma fille ? **

**-Elle ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais ! dit Nord. **

_Il lui attrape le bras gentiment mais elle hurle. Attirant l'attention sur elle, par les clients qui étaient tout autour d'eux. Qu'il la lâche, pense-t-elle. Cet homme est vraiment étrange. Personne n'a le droit de la toucher à part ses parents et sa sœur. L'assistant tente de calmer les jeux. Nord finit par lâcher prise. Ne désirant pas attirer d'avantage l'attention sur eux. Madame Warley donne un léger coup sur l'épaule de Nord. Quelle violence, quelle femme. Prête à tout pour défendre ses filles. Ça lui avait manqué de ne pas avoir vu une telle dame. L'assistant leur propose de les suivre jusque dans leur bureau pour discuter tranquillement de ce mal entendu. Elles réfléchissent un instant et acceptent. _

_Ils les emmènent dans son antre. Pendant le trajet, le silence s'installe. Lou examine l'homme à son tour de la tête au pied. Nord le voit, il lui fait un clin d'œil et un large sourire. Elle détourne alors la tête. Pensant que cet homme est juste dingue. Qu'il a un penchant pour les gosses. Qu'il est dangereux comme la peste. Ils sont enfin au bureau du directeur, il les invite à entrer. Elles le font, laissant la porte ouverte pour les rassurer et leur montrer qu'il ne leur veut aucun mal._

**-Veuillez me pardonner, je ne vous voulais aucun mal, s'excusa la mine confuse. Ca n'était pas mon attention, je ne suis pas de ce genre de personne.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Tout le monde devient fou depuis ce matin, vous avez entendu les informations ? dit Madame Warley.**

**-Non, à vrai dire, je ne suis plus moi-même depuis quelques minutes, avoue Nord. **

**-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Melody. Mise à part que vous vouliez m'agresser ?**

**-Melo arrête, je suis sure qu'il est sincère dans ses paroles, défendit Madame Warley.**

**-Il m'agresse et tu le défends ? S'emporte-t-elle en croisant les bras.**

**-Calme-toi s'il te plait ma chérie, murmura la mère Warley. Laisse-le parler.**

**-De toute façon tu te fais toujours manipuler par les hommes toi, réplique Melody.**

_Madame Warley lui donne une tape sur la tête sans conséquences et Melo s'assoit sur une chaise derrière eux. Nord s'explique :_

**-Figurez-vous que ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans un bureau qui n'était pas le mien. J'étais à mon atelier de jouets, on l'appelle le palais des glaces. **

**-Non monsieur, ne recommencez pas avec ça ! Implora son assistant, trouvant tout cela ridicule.**

**-Arrêtez de l'interrompre, grogna Madame Warley. Continuez.**

**-Jusqu'à ce que Pitch ordonne à votre fille de faire deux vœux. J'en conclus que le deuxième que nous n'avions pas entendu avec mon ami Jack, était celui de nous faire redevenir humain, sans pouvoirs, sans que personne ne croie en nous et faire semer la zizanie dans le monde entier. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez plus de neige depuis hier. Jack est l'esprit de l'hiver qui se charge de faire tomber cette poudreuse blanche chez vous. **

_Nord s'arrête, voyant les filles sans réactions. Ne le croient-elles donc pas ? Pourtant il avait été le plus sincère possible. Il était vrai qu'à cause de Pitch, plus personne ne pouvait croire en eux, mais il avait foi en ces trois filles. Puis la mère laisse échapper un fou rire. Elle n'avait jamais entendu de telle sornette. _

**-Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais croire à CA ? **

**-C'est pourtant la vérité, je ne mens jamais. Je me trompe peut-être, mais mentir je ne connais pas, répondit Nord.**

_Lou et Melody se regardaient. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais tout ce qu'il venait de raconter coïncidait. Tout c'était passer ainsi dans les moindres détails, bien que tout n'avait pas été raconté. Malgré ça, elles avaient du mal à croire que s'tait Nord. Etait-il ainsi avant de devenir une légende connu dans le monde entier ? N'avait-il pas encore son accent russe aussi prononcé que maintenant ? Devant le silence que faisait ses filles, elle en conclu qu'il mentait._

**-Vous êtes aussi fou que les autres, soupira Madame Warley. Vous devriez vous reposer, vous travaillez trop.**

**-C'est ce que je lui ai dis, il ne veut rien entendre, protesta l'assistant.**

**-Forcez-le à prendre congés. **

**-Puisque je vous dis que tout est vrai, je n'ai rien inventé, là où vous vous trouvez est faux, mon atelier ce trouve au pôle nord ! **

**-Pourquoi ne pas nous y emmener ? proposa Madame Warley. Comme ça, ça nous prouvera la véracité de vos mots.**

**-Vous ne supportez pas le froid si nous y allons par vos propres moyens. Nous ne sommes pas habillés pour. Même le lapin de pâques ne supporte pas une telle fraicheur avec sa fourrure épaisse. **

**-Arrêtez vos balivernes, venez les filles, on rentre, finit de dire Madame Warley pour clore la conversation.**

_Alors qu'elles allaient passer le pas de la porte, Nord les interpellent et prononce le prénom de Lou. Elles se tournent vers lui, intriguées. _

**-Comment connaissez-vous le prénom de ma fille ?**

**-Je vous l'ai dis, je les connais, tout ceci est vrai !**

**-Vous nous surveillez depuis en fait ?**

**-PAS DU TOUT ENFIN ! Lou, Melody ! Dites quelque chose.**

**-C'est vrai ça, vous n'avez rien dit bizarrement depuis que nous sommes entré dans son bureau, fit remarquer Madame Warley. Parlez !**

_Elles se taisent, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni par où commencer. Nord s'approche d'elle, surveillé de près par son assistant au moindre faux pas._

**-Melody ! Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas de vœu ? Demande Nord.**

**-Je ne sais pas les faire, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !**

**-Melo, tu mens, s'exprime enfin Lou. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir !**

**-De quoi je me mêle toi ? Tu ne vois pas qu'à cause de ça on a déjà pleins de problèmes ? s'exclame Melody, fatiguée. **

**-De quoi parles-tu Melody ? l'interrogea Madame Warley, ne saisissant rien du tout à ce charabia. **

**-Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça ! Riposte l'ainée des filles Warley en les abandonnant juste après. **

**-MLLE MELODY WARLEY REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE, hurle depuis le bureau la maman.**

_Elle arrivait à l'ascenseur quand sa mère arrive juste à temps pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle la traine de force dans le nouvel antre de Nord et ne se gêne pas pour fermer la porte à clefs._

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, crie Melody. **

**-Je fais ce que je veux, tu m'obéis et tu baisses d'un ton, rétorque la mère.**

**-Pourquoi ? Puisque toutes ces histoires sont tirées que des contes de légendes inventés par des adultes comme vous ! Tu n'y crois pas de toute façon ! Tu as bien ris à ce qu'il te disait au début.**

**-Comment sait-il alors le prénom de ta sœur hein ?**

**-Il nous espionne, tu l'as dis toi-même !**

**-Comment nous espionnerait-il ?**

**-JE N'EN SAIS RIEN MOI ! dit-elle en s'effondrant en larmes à cause de la pression qu'elle a depuis un petit moment. **

**-Pourquoi mens-tu ? Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien !**

**-Je suis... dé...désolée ma...ma...man, bégaya Melody, les joues humides.**

**-Ne la mettez pas sous pression, elle n'a rien fait cette petite, assura l'assistant.**

**-Tout le monde s'acharne sur moi, je n'en peux plus !**

_Nord se met à sa hauteur et la relève doucement, lui caressant le dos pour la calmer. Elle pleure sur son épaule, ça la calme. Bien que sa respiration reste saccadée. _

**-Voyez monsieur, vous êtes censés rendre les gens heureux, vous les faites plus pleurer qu'autre chose, avoua l'assistant.**

_Nord est mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Il avait fait craquer Melody. _

**-Melody, si tu n'avais pas menti, dis la vérité tu ne serais pas dans cet état-là, dit Lou. **

**-N'en rajoute pas Lou, laisse ta sœur se remettre dans ses états. **

**-Non, elle a raison. De toute façon, elle a toujours raison ! J'aurais du dire la vérité, répondit Melo en retirant sa tête de l'épaule de Nord. **_Elle plante ses yeux dans les yeux bleus de l'humain qui se prétend être Nord. _** Ce monsieur dit la vérité. J'ai bien des pouvoirs magiques. Pitch s'en est bien servit de mes souhaits. C'est pour ça que tout tourne de travers depuis ce matin. C'est pour ça que Nord s'est réveillé dans un bureau qui n'est pas le sien. C'est pour ça que vous, l'assistant vous êtes-là, sinon vous n'auriez pas existé. **

**-Je... Je n'existerais pas d'après vous ? Questionne l'assistant, la mine déconfite. **

**-Exactement ! Les employés ici non plus, le bâtiment. Il ne travaille qu'avec des yétis et des lutins ! Il est en général accompagné de Jack Frost, de la fée des dents, du marchant de sable et de Bunny, le lapin de pâques. **

**-Si tu dis vrai, pourquoi ne pas faire un vœu pour le prouver ma fille ? Faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant ? **

**-Parce que je ne peux pas !**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Ca ne se commande pas, c'est comme les sentiments, ça vient quand ça vient, explique Melody, se calmant. **

**-Et ce Pitch, qui est-il ? demanda l'assistant, intéressé. **

**-Pitch est un de nos plus grands ennemis, c'est le prince des ténèbres et des cauchemars, ajoute Nord. Mon nom en réalité n'est pas Nord, mais je suis le seul et l'unique Père Noël. **

**-Vous êtes donc humain si je ne me trompe pas ? répéta Madame Warley.**

**-C'est bien cela, confirme Nord. Ça peut vous paraitre fou, je sais bien, mais on est sincère dans nos propos ! Il faut nous croire, nous avons besoin de vos croyances pour vaincre Pitch, sans vous, nous n'y arriverons pas.**

**-Je suis tiraillée entre l'envie de vous croire maintenant que ma fille a dit la vérité elle aussi et entre l'envie de penser que vous devez aller dans un asile pour personnes malades mentalement.**

**-Crois-le moman, s'exclame Lou, les yeux remplit de franchises.**

**-D'accord, je veux bien vous donner le bénéfice du tout, mais si tout ceci est une mascarade pour X raisons, sachez que je vous ferais enfermé !**

**-Marché conclus, ça me convient !**

_Ils se serrent la main pour confirmer leur marché quand tout à coup la sonnette de l'alarme de vol retentit jusqu'au bureau. Ils courent tous ensembles jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où les ventes se font pour comprendre pourquoi elle s'est déclenchée. _


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE :** Je sais que j'ai deux nouvelles lectrices qui viennent de nous rejoindre et qui sont sur twitter, bienvenue à vous les filles, n'hésitez pas à me DM ou m'envoyer un tweet pour me donner vos avis.

DELPH : Tu as de la chance, finalement ma soirée est gâchée parce que mon copain préfère se bourrer la gueule et a peur que je m'ennuie car je ne bois pas ! Je suis bien remontée, du coup je vais pouvoir avancer la fic rien que pour toi et les autres. Je suis sure que là il en a rien à foutre depuis son dernier message à 18h30 et qu'il est bien éméché.

**CHAPITRE 15 :**

_Ils étaient enfin arrivés quand deux gardes du corps avaient intercepté le voleur. Le concerné se faisait petit, enfin, s'était le cas de le dire. Il était jeune, à peine plus grand que Melody. Les deux jeunes filles lui jetèrent un coup d'œil vers lui. Il lève la tête vers celles-ci. Ces filles lui disent quelque chose. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il veut avancer vers elles, mais les deux molosses le retiennent. _

**-Je connais ce garçon, vous pouvez le lâcher, balança Nord aux deux gardiens du magasin. **

_Comment ça il le connaissait ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Constatant la réaction du jeune garçon, Lou annonce : _**« -C'EST LUI ! » **_Lui qui pensa-t-il, interloqué. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. _

**-Mais tu es bête Jack, c'est tu-sais-qui, répéta différemment Lou. **

**-Tu plaisantes ? Continua Jack.**

**-Nope, on a eu la même réaction que toi en apprenant la réalité, confirma Lou. **

**-Monsieur, que faisons-nous de lui ? Grogna l'un des gardes.**

**-Libérez-le, fit simplement Nord.**

**-Mais il a tenté de voler, insista l'autre gardien.**

**-Tant qu'il ne sait pas enfui avec et que vous avez récupéré le jouet, peu m'importe. Laissez-le !**

_Ils lui rendent sa liberté sous les ordres de Nord, énervé de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout de leur travaille contre ce petit voleur. Ils s'en vont. Jack contemple l'ancien homme jovial devenu homme d'affaire d'une fabrique de jouet. Bien que le métier que quelqu'un lui avait attribué le métier qu'il faisait depuis toujours au Palais des Glaces. _

**-Comme je suis heureux de te voir Nord, tu ne sais pas à quel point !**

**-Nous aussi Jack ! **

**-A ce que je vois tu fais toujours autant de bêtises et tu arrives quand même à te faire remarquer !**

**-Tu sais comment je suis !**

**-Pour le coup, comment as-tu découvert que tu étais redevenu humain ? **

**-Je n'avais plus aucune surprise Nord, tu sais. Je n'avais à peine repris ma forme d'esprit de l'hiver que Pitch renvoi le sort et me retransforme. **

**-Tu as atterrit où ?**

**-Dans la ville, près de chez les Warley. Etonnement j'avais vu une entreprise de jouets qui n'existaient pas avant, je me suis dis que ça ne pouvait être que toi.**

**-Lou et moi avions pensé ça aussi, même si nous pensions que tout ce qui s'était passé avant le souhait ne s'était pas produit, déclara Melody, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. **

_Il ne s'était pas encore attardé sur les deux filles Warley. Il fait quelques pas vers elles pour le faire à elles deux un câlin général. Surprise par ce moment de tendresse, elles se laissent faire et se mettent même à rougir toutes les deux. _

**-Tu ne connais pas maman encore, dit Lou en lui montrant leur mère. **

**-Non, mais je serais ravis de la connaitre, affirma avec sourire Jack.**

**-Maman, je te présente Jack Frost, l'une des légendes les plus réputés, il s'occupe de faire tomber de la neige, explique Lou. Jack, je te présente ma maman, Linda Warley.**

**-Enchanté madame, répond Jack en s'inclinant de manière gracieuse afin de faire bonne impression.**

**-Le plaisir est pour moi, dit-elle. **

_Soudain, les lumières s'éteignent, les clients, les employés présents et même les gardiens commencent à avoir peur. Ils se réfugient près très loin du patron de l'entreprise._

**-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Linda. **

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée, confia Nord.**

_Mais le fait que les personnes aient peur, Jack et Nord doute tout de même de quelque chose, seulement, ils ne souhaitent pas se prononcer avant d'en dire plus, des fois que ça ne serait pas ça. Les filles et l'assistant semblent eux aussi sentir la frayeur monter en eux quand quelque chose passe près d'eux._

**-Je reconnais cette odeur ! Quelle est-elle ? Ne serait-ce pas la peur ? dit une voix lugubre et raisonnante dans le magasin. **

**-Oh non... Pas lui encore..., ronchonna Melody. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pitch ?**

**-Toi, révéla-t-il, sans se laisser montrer. **

**-Pitch, tu ne la toucheras pas, menaça courageusement Jack en se mettant devant la jeune Melody, plus petite que lui en taille.**

**-Tu as déjà essayé de la sauver, tu as vu ce que ça a fait la dernière fois ? lui rappela-t-il en rigolant. **

_Les humains commençaient à hurler et bouger de partout, Pitch devenait plus fort en récupérant cette émotion. Les gardes tentaient de faire rétablir le calme mais rien n'y faisait. _

**-Monsieur, nous devrions faire sortir tout le monde, le temps que tout s'arrange ! Nous ne savons pas qui sait, mais on se doute bien que c'est une personne malsaine, elle fait peur aux clients !**

**-Allez-y, faites les sortir, répondit Nord. **

_Le temps qu'ils les fassent tous sortir, Pitch continuait son manège. De temps en temps, des personnes se marchaient dessus, se poussaient jusqu'à faire tomber quelqu'un ou encore se frappaient pour sortir plus rapidement. C'était une belle pagaye. Les vigiles avaient réussit à faire sortir tout le monde au bout de quinze minutes et avaient fermé les portes derrière-eux, préférant rester à l'extérieur afin qu'ils règlent leur problèmes eux-mêmes. _

**-C'est tellement facile de faire peur aux humains, ricane Pitch. Ils me donnent tellement de pouvoirs. **

**-Profites-en, tu n'en auras plus pour très longtemps, rugit le valeureux guerrier Jack. **

**-Sans ton bâton magique, tu ne feras rien. Il ne t'est d'aucune utilité. **

**-Je sais où il est ! Je n'ai qu'à aller le chercher et tu verras s'il ne sert à rien !**

_Il va vers la porte, Melody le retient par la main. Il se retourne. La fixant droit dans ses yeux marron. _

**-Je t'en supplie Jack, reste avec nous, gloussa nerveusement Melody. **

**-Sans mon bâton magique on ne peut rien faire !**

**-Je me sentirais plus en sécurité si tu es là Jack, même sans ton bâton.**

**-Je ne peux pas Melody, j'en ai besoin pour vous protéger, je suis désolé.**

_Voulant lui prouver que son bâton pourrait les défendre, il sort en trombe du magasin après que les vigiles lui aient ouvert les grandes portes. Pitch applaudit des mains, content de voir une légende en moins. Il s'arrête brusquement devant Melody._

**-Il ne peut pas te sauver, aucun pouvoir ne fonctionne, railla Pitch. Personne ne peut t'aider à part moi ! Ces personnes ne te servent à rien. **

**-Ces personnes sont ma famille et mes amis !**

**-Tu apprendras que je suis la seule personne en qui avoir confiance.**

**-Ma fille, ne l'écoute pas, s'exclame Linda. **

**-Rejoint-moi Melody ! **

**-JAMAIS !**

**-Tu ne me donnes pas le choix.**

_Il claque des doigts et Poly apparait avec des amis à lui. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour eux. Jack n'est toujours pas revenu alors que le parc n'est qu'à quelques minutes de la fabrique. Sans comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, une bagarre légendaire explose dans le magasin. Des ombres bougent dans tous les sens. Plus aucune lumières ne marchent. Plus rien ne peut les éclairer et leur montrer une lueur d'espoir dans cette sombre pièce. Pitch prend son arc noir magique et dirige une flèche vers Melody, celle-ci se met à crier peu de temps après. Les ombres se regroupent près de Pitch. Melody essai de combattre cette chose reçu en plein dans le cœur. Comprenant le problème, Nord venait de hurler sa colère à son tour et court jusqu'à Melody. Certaines ombres tenaient sa sœur et sa mère. Laissant libre de ses mouvements Nord. _

**-Melody, combat la peur ! Ne laisse pas Pitch te contrôler !**

_Elle lève la tête vers lui, sentant la douleur monter. Elle se met à genoux pour essayer de lutter, elle crie, sa respiration devient forte, ils peuvent tous l'entendre. Pitch les dévisagent, un sourire immense aux lèvres. _

**-Tu seras bientôt à moi Melody ! **

**-Nord..., supplia-t-elle. Je n'en peux plus !**

**-Tu peux y arriver Melody, pense à ta famille. **

**-Nord, j'ai mal, souffla-t-elle alors que la noirceur du sortilège de la flèche commençait à prendre possession du corps de Melody. **

**-Melody NON !**

**-Je... Je suis désolée Nord... je ne tiens plus, dit-elle avec tristesse. **

_Elle venait d'être noircit complètement par la peur. Le sortilège qui venait de commencer à faire effet la fit s'envoler dans les airs et projeter un aura puissant autour d'elle ce qui fit dégager plus loin Nord et sa fille et de briser les fenêtres. Nord reprenant conscience et se relevant, il pouvait voir que Melody avait complètement changé. Elle n'était plus la même. Son corps était devenu gris, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux dorés. Elle était totalement vide d'expression. Pitch, fier de sa création, s'en approche et met un bras autour de sa taille. _

**-Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, je vous avais dis que je reviendrais. Vous êtes tous FOUTU, déclare officiellement Pitch, les yeux rempli de joie. **

**-Je te jure qu'on réussira à te vaincre à nouveau !**

**-Ca, j'en doute ! Maintenant, je dois vous laisser ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire...**

_Il sort par les portes cassées, Lou et Linda se réveillent, légèrement sonnées. Nord les aide à reprendre leurs esprits. Les mauvais esprits venaient de tous partir. Ce n'est que quand Pitch est partit que Jack décide enfin de se montrer avec son fameux bâton. Nord l'observe d'un air triste._

**-Où est Melody ? demande soudainement Jack.**

**-Si tu n'étais pas sortit et que tu avais écouté Melody, elle ne se serait pas fait emporté par Pitch ! Il nous a attaqués alors que nous étions en minorité avec ses compatriotes. **

_Jack est dégoûté, il aurait du en effet écouter ce que lui avait dit la jeune Melody. Il s'en veut d'avoir laissé Pitch l'emmener. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution. Puis Nord dit :_

**-Tu as toujours la boule que je t'ai donnée ?**

**-Oui, je ne l'ai pas encore utilisé ! Tu penses que ça peux marcher ?**

**-Si Sophie Bennet avait réussit à venir dans le monde de Bunny ! Qui sait ? On peut tenter ?**

**-Et une fois là-bas ? Que ferait-on ?**

**-J'aviserais ! Lance-là !**

_Il lance la boule de cristal en prononçant le lieu choisit. En l'occurrence le palais des glaces. Espérant que Pitch n'a pas eu la même idée qu'eux. Nord et Jack s'avancent vers le portail magique qui tourbillonne. _

**-Attendez ! Ma fille est en danger et vous croyez que je vais vous laisser y aller et l'aider sans nous ?**

**-Qu'en penses-tu Jack ?**

**-C'est ce que nous voulions non ? Que des adultes croient en nous. Et c'est le cas...**

**-Très bien, vous pouvez venir avec nous ! Vous allez pouvoir enfin voir mon monde, l'atelier du Père Noël ! **

_Ils sautent tous les quatre dans le portail. Se laissant guider par les tourbillons magiques. Et sont-en un rien de temps au Palais des Glaces._


	16. Chapter 16

**Note : **Bonne année à tous et à toutes =D

Petite chanson à écouter en boucle pour ce chapitre ^^

watch?v=UMRHY9SxeoU&feature=share&list=PL7458CC57820041E3

**Chapitre 16 **

_Dans la salle du Palais des Glaces de Nord, ils sont là. Heureux de pouvoir rentrer dans un endroit sur. Tous les quatre, les yeux émerveillés par le spectacle qu'ils voyaient devant eux. Puis soudain, leurs regards s'attristèrent. Observant les dégâts qu'avait causés leur ennemi juré. Tout était détruit, il ne restait plus que des ruines vu de l'intérieur. Le globe était cassé et les lumières désignant chaque enfant de la terre qui croyaient en eux ne brillaient plus. Il ne restait plus qu'un care de la terre. Malheureux de voir toutes ces choses détruites par un seul homme, Nord s'avance vers un morceau du globe représentant un bout de la botte de l'Italie ne pouvait pas imaginer tout ce que Pitch serait capable de faire en compagnie d'un Génie. Il s'accroupie et l'examine, parlant dans sa barbe, Jack ne comprenant rien en ce qu'il raconte. _

_Constater ce désastre rend le jeune Jack furieux et le motive encore plus à vouloir combattre cette légende de pacotille. Comment pouvait-on faire une telle chose ? N'a-t-il donc aucune âme ? A-t-il perdu tout espoir de vouloir faire le bien ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer la perte de cette personne ? Tout le monde a été choisit pour une bonne raison par l'homme de la lune. On a tous eu un triste moment qui a fait que nous devions partir. Jack se met à la hauteur de Nord et pose une main amicale sur son énorme épaule. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi triste. _

**-Nord, je te promets que nous arrêterons Pitch avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts. **

**-Tant d'années de travail parti en cendre !**

_Linda et Lou se sentaient mal pour le père noël. Tout perdre comme ça d'un coup. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, vu que ça ne leur était jamais arrivé. Elles se demandent comment elles pourraient bien les aider à réparer le mal que Melody avait fait. _

**-Maman, je me sens si mal pour eux, fit la petite Lou, la mine triste.**

**-Moi aussi, si j'avais fais plus attention à ta sœur, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.**

_Jack préfère laisser Nord se murer quelques instants dans le silence pour inspecter de son côté les lieux. Linda, trop mal à l'aise de voir Nord dans cet état, s'approche de lui pour tenter de le consoler. _

**-Je suis vraiment désolée de ce que ma fille a fait à votre palais !**

**-Elle n'y est pour rien, nous sommes tous en tord. Pitch a profité de notre moment de faiblesse à tous pour pouvoir réaliser son plan.**

**-N'y a-t-il vraiment pas moyen de faire quelque chose pour tout ça ?**

**-Pour le moment, je suis complètement perdu. J'ai rarement été dans cet état-là.**

**-Je... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Nord !**

**-Votre soutien me touche déjà beaucoup, répondit-il, en prenant la main de Linda. **

_Linda sourit faiblement lorsqu'il lui prend la main et ressent comme une chaleur monter jusqu'à ses joues qu'elle avait complètement oubliée depuis des années. Lou venait de retrouver Jack pour le tour des lieux. Le maitre du palais finit par arrêter de se lamenter et se lève, soupirant et remarquant que l'alarme pour appeler les légendes qui veulent aider les enfants. Il avait l'air en bon état. Il regarde Madame Warley et déclare : __**« -Peut-être qu'il marche ! » **__ Il fait quelques pas vers l'alarme porteuse d'espoir lorsque le rire diabolique de Pitch raisonne dans les ravages fait par le mal. Il apparait accompagné par Melody. LA Melody qu'il s ne reconnaissaient plus. Jack et Lou se tournent vers eux. _

**-MELODY ! crie Linda en voyant sa fille avec lui.**

**-Mon cher ami, j'espère que tu aimes mon cadeau !**

**-PAS DU TOUT PITCH, grogne Nord.**

**-Je me doutais que tu reviendrais ici.**

**-Pitch, annule tes vœux !**

**-N'y pense même pas.**

**-Ce que tu fais est mal ! Tu ne sais pas tous les dégâts que tu peux causer !**

**-Justement, c'est ce que je veux voir. Si tu voyais la peur qui règne actuellement dans le monde entier, explique Pitch. Je ne remercierais jamais assez mon amie qui m'aide beaucoup. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps ! Laisse-moi le savourer. **

**-Regarde ce que tu as fais à Melody, elle ne le mérite pas, fait remarquer Jack.**

**-Chacun à sa part d'ombre en soit, tu le sais aussi bien que moi Jack ! Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire.**

**-C'est faux, hurle Jack, brandissant son bâton devant.**

**-Et tu crois que sans pouvoirs, tu vas essayer de NOUS battre ? rappela Pitch.**

_Melody regarde les deux hommes et sa mille, et se met à rire à la blague de l'homme en noir. Celui-ci, heureux de la réaction de la jeune fille met un bras autour de sa taille. Montrant qu'elle lui appartient à tout jamais. Enervé, Jack se concentre un maximum sur son bâton, tout en continuant de le pointer vers son ennemi juré. S'était son seul espoir à lui. Nord avait le sien, pourquoi pas lui ? Pitch le trouve totalement ridicule et ne croit pas un seul instant que ça va marcher. Il s'éclate, tournois sur lui comme une danseuse classique. Nord n'en est pas convaincu non plus. Jack en fait toujours à sa tête lorsqu'il a décidé quelque chose, et la plus part du temps ça ne fonctionne pas. _

**-Jack... Arrête... Ca ne marchera pas..., dit nerveusement Nord. **

**-Ca va marcher Nord, aie confiance ! Je crois en nous Nord !**

**-Et nous, nous croyons en vous, proclame Linda et Lou en cœur. **

_Il continue pendant cinq minutes. Se contentant de penser à la croyance des Warley et de la sienne envers les légendes. Pendant ce temps, Pitch continue sa petite danse, cette fois-ci avec Melody. Ils rigolent tous les deux. Jack fait mine de ne rien entendre. Ne souhaitant pas se déconcentrer. Puis tout à coup, son bâton commence à geler. Nord en est totalement surpris. Comment était-ce possible ? Jack ne devait plus avoir de pouvoirs. Retrouvant petit à petit sa force et sa magie, il sent quelque chose changer en lui. Linda et Lou sautent de joie en constatant le changement._

**-Jack, tu redeviens toi-même, lui fit remarquer le russe. **

_A l'annonce de Nord, Pitch arrête sa danse de vainqueur. Hurlant sa colère contre se retournement de situation. Incroyable ! Il n'en croyait pas ses mirettes. Il n'était pas censé retrouver ses pouvoirs. _

**-L'heure n'est plus à l'amusement Pitch, s'exclame Jack, redevenu lui-même. **

**-C'est impossible ! dit-il en se tournant vers Melody. JE SOUHAITE QUE JACK DEVIENNE HUMAIN ET N'AIE PLUS AUCUN POUVOIRS !**

_Melody tente de réaliser le vœu demandé. Elle fait quelques gestes en direction de Jack, mais celui-ci est infructueux. Sa magie n'a plus aucun effet sur lui. Pitch explose de rage. Nord retrouve espoir et cours vers l'alarme et l'enclenche. Des aurores boréales se forment alors dans le ciel et sur ce qu'il restait du globe. Pitch s'élance alors vers Jack mais il le contre et éjecte l'ennemi hors de piste. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nord s'emballe joyeusement se sentant à son tour changer d'apparence. Lou, heureuse fait un énorme câlin à Jack._

**-Le fait que vous croyez en nous, nous a redonné notre véritable nature, raconte Nord, heureux de se revoir lui-même et sortant ses épées de sa ceinture. **

**-VOUS NE DEVEZ PAS RETROUVER VOS POUVOIRS, ronchonne Pitch en se relevant. **

**-C'est finit Pitch, proclame Jack.**

**-Rendez-moi ma fille, menace Linda.**

**-JAMAIS !**

_Il récupère Melody et disparaissent aussitôt qu'ils sont venus dans la pièce. Linda allait la rattraper mais trop tard. _

**-Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux et forts Nord pour les vaincre, il faut que nous trouvions les autres.**

**-Tu as raison Jack ! Nous allons au moins pouvoir voyager plus sereinement avec mes boules.**

_Il en sort une par enchantement dans la veste intérieur de son manteau rouge et la lance en l'air. Le portail argenté et tourbillonnant s'ouvre. Ils se lancent dedans sans réfléchir un par un. Nord et Linda sont les derniers à partir. Mais elle le retient un instant._

**-Croyez-vous que je pourrais un jour récupérer ma fille ?**

**-J'en suis au moins persuadé, et Jack fera tout pour que ça arrive !**

**-En êtes-vous sur ? Puis-je réellement lui faire confiance ?**

**-Pourquoi auriez-vous plus confiance en moi qu'en lui ? Nous sommes tous les deux fait pour protéger ceux qui croient en nous. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Note :** Voilà le chapitre 17. Désolée pour mon retard mais suites à des soucis de santés je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Chapitre 17**

_Pendant que les légendes à l'atelier redevenaient normales et élaboraient un plan, Pitch et Mélody étaient retournés dans leur repère dénué de lumières. Cette dernière semblait pensive. Pitch finit par le constater après avoir ruminer dans son coin, se demandant pourquoi le sort qu'avait jeté Mélody n'avait pas fonctionné._

**- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demande alors Pitch, inquiet.**

**- Votre vœu n'a pas marché.**

**- Je l'ai bien vu merci !**

**- Peut-être que je ne vous suis plus d'aucune utilité. Ils sont sûrement trop puissants pour moi.**

**- Non, ne commence pas à penser négativement. On va bien trouver un plan qui va fonctionner. Nous étions pourtant très proches de réussir.**

**- Mais peut-être que je n'ai plus envie de faire ça, dit-elle soudainement en baissant la tête d'un air coupable.**

_Pitch mécontent de voir que sa seule arme pour vaincre les légendes reprenait conscience, il fronce les sourcils et plante sa main grisâtre dans le cœur de la demoiselle. Elle se met à hurler de douleur, ayant la sensation qu'on lui arrachait le cœur alors qu'il était en train de le tenir de sa main droite. Une poudre noire traversa son corps et se dirigea vers l'organe musculaire qui permettait à la jeune femme de respirer. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de retirer sa main. _

**- Que disais-tu Mélody ? Demanda Pitch en haussant un sourcil. Impatient d'entendre sa réponse.**

**- Je... Je ne m'en souviens plus, répondit-elle en y réfléchissant. **

**- Bien, je préfère ça. **

_Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il venait d'être obligé de lui noircir son coeur un peu plus pour ne pas la perdre et qu'elle reprenne conscience. Il avait encore besoin d'elle et de la contrôler pour vaincre ces ennemis_

_Tandis que Pitch élaborait un nouveau plan, à l'atelier de Nord, il y avait du remue-ménage. Maintenant que deux personnes croyaient à nouveau aux comptes et légendes, Jack et Nord avaient retrouvé leurs forces. L'atelier reprenait des couleurs. Et l'aurore boréale fonctionnait à nouveau pour le bonheur de tout le monde. Mais soudain, Jack sentit son cœur se serrer et s'accroupie pour pouvoir retrouver son souffle rapidement. Inquiet, ces amis lui porta secours._

**- Que se passe-t-il Jack ? L'interrogea le père noël.**

**- C'est étrange, j'ai pendant un instant été connecté avec Mélody. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. **

**- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda Linda, en serrant fortement la main de Lou.**

**- Maman...**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu m'écrases la main ! annonce Lou, voulant la récupérer.**

**- Désolée ma chérie**.

_Elle la lui restitue en bonne état mais attend toujours la réponse du jeune gardien aux cheveux blancs. Elle s'en voudrait à vie s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa fille sans qu'elle ne puisse l'aider avant et cette connexion pouvait un tant soit peu les aider et les rassurer._

**- Je crois que Pitch lui a fait quelque chose, commence Jack.**

**- Comment... Comment ça ? Dit nerveusement Linda. Elle n'est pas morte au moins ?**

_Le visage de Jack s'assombrit. Il aurait préféré lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, seulement cette sensation ne lui présageait rien de bon. Et elle n'était pas très explicite. Prise de panique voyant l'expression de Jack, elle se met à pleurer. Lou tente de consoler sa mère et ne pense pas une seule seconde que sa sœur ne fasse plus partit de ce monde._

**- Maman ça ne veut peut-être rien dire. Et tu la connais, elle ne se laissera pas tuer si facilement. **

**- J'aimerais bien penser comme toi ma fille. Mais tu as bien vu l'expression de Jack. **

**- Son expression ne confirme rien.**

**- Lou a raison, il faut que vous gardiez espoir Linda. **

_Elle le regarde les yeux remplit de larmes. Celui-ci se sentait désolé pour elle de lui faire subir un tel châtiment alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Il se jura intérieurement que si elle était encore en vie, il fera tout pour la sauver des griffes de ce monstre qui ose faire du mal à une famille. Jack perturbé par cette sensation, ne sachant pas l'expliquer et se sentant mal face à la détresse de cette mère, il s'envole et part se poser dans le bureau de Nord, redevenu comme avant, il s'assoit dans un coin , serre son pull à l'endroit où se trouve son cœur, repensant à cette douleur et il finit par se laisser submerger par ses émotions, ne les contrôlant plus. Il voudrait pouvoir les aider, mais ne sait plus comment. Il est complètement perdu._

_Nord s'excuse un instant de devoir les laisser. Il est cite excusé et il s'en va retrouver son ami pour apaiser sa conscience. Non surpris de le voir débarquer, Jack lève la tête vers son mentor . Nord n'a jamais aimé voir un visage triste. _

**- Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Malheureux Nord. Je n'ai pas su expliquer pourquoi j'avais eu cette sensation ni confirmer la mort de sa fille.**

**- Je comprends. Mais comme tu es lié désormais à elle par des sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle, si c'est réciproque, tu peux ressentir ce genre de choses. C'est pour ça qu'on ne voulait pas que tu vives ça tout de suite. C'est quelque chose de douloureux, mais aussi de magique.**

**- Peut-être alors que j'aurais dû vous écouter. Pour le moment ça n'a rien de magique. Je n'en vois que du mal. Je ne fais que souffrir. Et si elle m'aimait... Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi envers moi quand j'essayais de l'approcher ?**

**- Les humains sont comme ça. Ils vous fuient au début, n'acceptent pas les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent envers nous.**

**- Comment se fait-il que cela soit réciproque si elle n'en est plus consciente ?**

**- Même si elle n'en a pas conscience dans sa tête, quelque part dans son cœur, il existe un endroit qui pense encore à sa famille et aux personnes auxquels elle tient, tu en fais sûrement partit étant donné que vous avez été connecté.**

**- Pourtant tu n'as jamais vécu ça... Mère Noël est qu'une légende aussi non ?**

**- Non Jack. Tous les enfants le pensaient. Tout a été fait pour... Lorsque je me suis marié avec elle, elle en est devenu une légende, mais avant, c'était humain. **

**- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?**

**- Parce que c'est un souvenir qui est resté douloureux même si celui-ci était magique pendant des années.**

**- Pourquoi donc ?**

**- Au bout de 15 ans de mariage, elle a fini par se lasser de sa nouvelle vie et désirait retrouver son ancienne vie. Ce qu'elle a fait...**

**- Tu ne l'as pas empêché ? Coupa aussitôt Jack, intrigué.**

**- On ne peut pas forcer les humains à rester. Tu le sais lorsqu'ils ne veulent plus. Lorsqu'elle est partit j'ai été malheureux pendant plusieurs mois. Les yétis, lutins, enfants n'ont rien pu faire pour me remonter le moral. Je l'ai encore plus été quand j'ai su qu'elle avait eu un accident de voiture avec son nouveau mari. C'est la fée des dents, sable et Bunny qui m'ont beaucoup aidé à me remettre sur pied. À ce moment-là j'ai pu distribuer mes cadeaux à temps et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Même si j'y pense beaucoup.**

**- Je vois pourquoi vous m'aviez empêché de tomber amoureux. **

**- Seulement je viens de me rappeler qu'on ne peut pas forcer les gens à ne pas s'aimer ni à se détester.**

**- Mais nous on peut les aider à croire en nous quand tout espoir semble perdu, s'exclame une voix connu de tout le monde.**

_Ils se tournent vers la porte d'entrée du bureau et voient trois légendes accompagnées de Lou et Linda. Linda semblant être calmée. Heureux de voir ses amis présents et en pleine forme ils les saluent et leur faire un énorme câlin chacun._

**- Pourquoi dans les livres pour enfant ils ne nous expliquent pas la mauvaise aventure de chacun ? Demande Linda.**

**- Vous... vous entendez ?**

_Elle affirme d'un signe de tête qu'ils ont entendu._

**- Parce que nous préférons que les enfants gardent une meilleure image de nous-mêmes.**

**- Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous remarier ? Questionne alors Linda, avide d'en connaitre un peu plus sur la vie de Nord. **

**- Non, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle m'en voudrait si je le fais.**

**- Demandez-lui.**

**- Mais je vous rappelle qu'elle n'est plus là.**

**- Peut-être mais rien ne nous empêche de lui demander quand même et même de lui dire que vous ne lui en voulez pas pour ce qui s'était passé.**

**- J'y songerais dans ce cas. Mais pas maintenant. Il faut que nous arrêtions Pitch et que nous sauvions Melody. Et vu que Sable, Fée et Bunny vous êtes de retour, nous allons pouvoir le faire. Jack tu te sens prêt...? **

_Celui-ci se lève déterminé pour que tout redevienne normal. Et que Mélody retrouve enfin sa famille._


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTE :** Le chapitre 18 est désormais dispo ! Et non, ça n'est pas un poisson d'Avril !

**CHAPITRE 18**

_Les heures passaient et tout le monde se bousculaient au pôle nord. Les yétis et les lutins étaient revenus plus en forme que jamais. L'atelier de Nord était en parfaite santé également. Et depuis l'entrée, il y avait foule. Toutes les légendes ainsi que ceux en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance avaient répondu présents pour pouvoir détruire Pitch une bonne fois pour toute. Nord se doutait bien que ce dernier allait lui aussi envoyer une armée. Ils ne pouvaient donc plus éviter cette guerre. Toute la nuit, les cinq légendes avaient préparé un plan dans le bureau du père noël, trouvant toute solution qui pouvait les amener à une victoire probable. Il était certains que ça ne serait pas sans risques, qu'ils allaient surement perdre des amis. Après avoir trouvé la bonne solution, ils sortir du bureau et l'annonça à tous les guerrier. _

**- Nord, sachez que quoiqu'il se passe, nous serons fière de nous battre à votre côté, s'exclame un elfe gentil. **

**- L'elfe à raison, ajouta un centaure. Même si nous mourrons dans la bataille, nous nous combattrons jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que les enfants croient en nous tous de nouveau. **

_Nord, ému par tant de hardiesse pour reconquérir leurs droits. Une autre fée peu connu lance une longue vie aux légendes et tout le monde suite. Les cinq légendes ne peuvent s'empêcher de verser une larme. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé tout ceci. Epris par ses émotions et souhaitant les cacher, il dit à ses confrères :_

**- Vous êtes tous invités à rester ici, faites comme chez vous ! Le moment venu, nous vous annoncerons le départ pour NOTRE victoire.**

_Puis il se tourne vers ses plus fidèles amis._

**- Je vais vous laisser quelques instants. Il faut que je me prépare pour cette guerre.**

_Ils ne répondent rien, le comprenant parfaitement et se doutant de son état mental actuel. Ça n'est jamais facile de devoir se battre contre le mal et de se dire qu'il y aura sûrement des pertes. Les quatre légendes restaurant dans le hall principal de l'atelier se dévisagent et braquent leurs yeux vers Linda et Lou._

**- Venez, allons-nous changer les idées un peu, fit Fée en prenant la main de Lou.**

**-Allez-y, je souhaiterais également me recueillir quelques instants, vous savez, toutes ces choses qui nous arrives d'un coup sont difficiles à digérer, annonce Linda.**

**- Nous comprenons parfaitement ce que vous pensez actuellement, rassura Bunny.**

**- Tu es sur que ça va aller maman ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ? demanda Lou.**

**- Non, va avec eux, tu as besoin de te changer les idées et tu es en bonne compagnie, affirme sa mère, se cachant derrière un faible sourire.**

_Elle ne la contredit pas et se laisse entrainer par Jack, Fée, Sable et Bunny qui l'emmènent dans un coin tranquille de l'atelier. Linda en profite pour rejoindre secrètement Nord qui c'est enfermé dans son bureau. En rentrant discrètement dans la pièce, elle voit un homme soucieux de ce qui va se produire prochainement. Il a les mains posé en parallèles sur une table, monsieur avait préféré resté assit. Sa tête était baissée. _

**- Croyez-vous Linda que je mérite autant de louanges de la part de toutes ces personnes ? Questionna Nord.**

**- Comment saviez-vous que s'était moi qui venais d'entrer ?**

**- Je vois tout et je sais tout Linda. Je ne suis pas le père noël pour rien.**

**- Vous savez alors comment va se terminer cette guerre... ?**

**- Malheureusement mes pouvoirs ne peuvent pas me permettre de voir l'avenir. **

**- Pourquoi alors me demandez-vous si vous méritez autant de louanges de la part de vos amis ?**

**- Parce que les pertes peuvent être nombreuses. Cette guerre ne laissera pas énormément de survivants. Si nous n'arrivons pas à faire croire à tous les enfants que nous existons, certains seront perdus pour toujours et chaque vie que je perdrais, ça me fendra le cœur.**

**- Vous savez Nord, chaque bataille à un prix et ce, pour n'importe qu'elle type de batail. Que cela soit pour l'amour, la vie, sa famille, ses amis... il y a toujours des pertes, des risques à prendre. Nord, vous êtes la joie de nos enfants, vous vous battez pour ravoir de nouveau cette joie dans leurs yeux. N'est ça pas le plus beau but dans une vie ? J'ai moi-même compris bien trop tard que de voir la joie dans les yeux de mes filles était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Cette expérience ici me l'a bien fait comprendre. Le fait de ne plus voir heureuse ma fille et de la sentir si proche du mal me rend moi aussi malheureuse, mais je me battrais également pour la voir de nouveau sourire, pleine de vie. **

_Tous ces mots que venaient de lui dire Linda le touchait énormément. Il se retourne vers elle, les yeux humides. _

**- Puis je vous demander quelque chose ?**

**- Bien sûr, vous pouvez.**

_Il s'avance vers son armoire et sort une boule de cristal et la lui tend. _

**- A quoi sert-elle ?**

**- Vous ramener chez vous. **

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Je souhaite que vous repartiez chez vous, maintenant avec votre fille.**

_Ce que lui demandait de faire Nord lui était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller sans qu'elle sache que sa fille était saine et sauve et rentrée elle aussi avec elles. Nord savait qu'elle refuserait dans tous les cas._

**- Je vous en prie, rentrez chez vous. **

**- C'est hors de question ! Je ne rentre pas sans Melody !**

**- Nous vous la ramènerons.**

**- Non ! Je veux moi aussi me battre pour elle, pour tous ces enfants. **

**- Ne nous rendez pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne le soit Linda ! Je sais que vous voulez rester avec nous vivre ce moment mais de vous savoir ici, sans possible protection alors que nous serons en train de nous battre et que s'il vous arrive quelque chose, nous nous en voudrons beaucoup.**

**- Je suis prête à prendre le risque. Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser quelqu'un avec nous ?**

**- Tant pis, mais nous ne bougerons pas. Reposez-là dans votre armoire. Ne me faites pas ce mauvais plan.**

**- Je suis désolé, c'est pour votre bien.**

**- Je sais ce qui est bien ou non et ma place est ici ! Avec vous ! Votre femme aussi aurait aimé rester ici ! S'il vous plait Nord. **

_Devant l'argument que venait de prononcer Linda à propos de sa femme, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la laisser venir avec eux. Il soupire et remet la boule magique sans sa cachette. _

**- Vous seriez prête à mourir pour sauver votre fille ?**

**- C'est le prix que doit payer une mère pour la sauver. Je n'ai pas le choix Nord.**

_Nord trouve Linda bien courage, peut-être un peu trop à son goût._

**- Maintenant, ce que nous allons faire Nord, si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller avec vous sur le champ de batail.**

**- Et laisser votre fille ici ? Hors de question !**

**- Comme je vous l'aie dit, vous pouvez laisser quelqu'un de sur avec elle. Quelqu'un qui saura la défendre coûte que coûte. **

_Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui donner son verdict. _

**- D'accord. Bunny restera avec elle. Et comment comptez-vous vous battre sans pouvoirs magiques ?**

**- Prêtez-en-moi ?**

**- Vous en prêter ? Êtes-vous certaine que c'est un bon choix ?**

**- Arrêtez avec vos questions, vous savez que je ferais tout pour sauver ma fille. Donc OUI ! C'est un bon choix, et il est réfléchit.**

_Il soupire, espérant que ça marche. Il part vers une autre armoire où là se trouve pleins de potions multicolores. Si l'une d'elle avait fonctionné pour Jack, celle-ci pouvait sûrement marcher aussi sur Linda. Jamais il aurait pensé s'en servir ni la donner à un humain. Il la donne à Linda._

**- Ne la buvez pas maintenant, buvez-là seulement au moment du combat. Elle fera effet tout de suite. Faites attention à ce que personne ne vous la prenne, un trop plein de pouvoirs pourrait nous causer encore plus d'ennuis qu'on en a déjà.**

_Elle confirme bien à Nord qu'elle fera attention à cette fiole et le remercie de tout cœur pour la confiance qu'il lui accorde pour cette guerre. Elle s'avance vers lui et approche son visage du sien. Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle lui colle un petit baiser sur une joue rose de Nord. Celui-ci surpris se met à rougir. _

**- Je vous savais combattante, mais pas à ce point là.**

_Elle se contente de lui sourire et ils sortent du bureau. En attendant de pouvoir retrouver les autres qui se trouvaient avec Lou, Pitch préparait lui aussi son plan de batail. Il avait ramené une meute de soldat beaucoup plus grande et impressionnante que celle du Père Noël. Il était donc certain qu'il gagnerait cette guerre. Sur le rocher dominant la grotte sombre, ce diable fait son discours et pions l'acclament, heureux de pouvoir se battre sans limite et de tuer. Pitch en compagnie de quelques amis à lui s'en vont retrouver Melody enfermée de nouveau dans sa cage._

**- Pourquoi m'enfermer si je ne suis plus gentille ?**

**- Nous préférons être sur que tu ne nous trahis pas un jour de guerre.**

_Pitch tend sa main vers la cage e la fait avancer par magie vers eux. Il demande à Jack de se transformer une nouvelle fois en Jack Frost pour être bien sur que la demoiselle ne le trahira pas. Il fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Quitte à lui enlever tout sentiment qu'elle puisse avoir pour lui ou quiconque personne qu'elle connait bien. Le faux Jack s'approche de Melody. Celle-ci ne bronche pas. Le Jack diabolique s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse après l'avoir attirer de ses mains près des barreaux. Constatant le changement de peau de Melody, celui-ci redevenant plus clair, il comprend qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement. Et ce malgré qu'il lui ait déjà donné une bonne dose de noirceur dans son cœur. Il dégage Jack et plante sauvagement sa main dans le cœur de Melody. Celle-ci ressentant une douleur beaucoup plus forte et plus longue que celle qu'elle avait eue un peu plus tôt se met à hurler. Elle sentait cette fois son cœur se faire serrer et bouger dans tous les sens par la main de Pitch. Celui-ci commence à se sentir faible et finit par la lâcher. _

**- Maître, vous allez bien ? demanda Jack. **

**- Je pense que nous devrions être tranquilles. Je lui ai donné tout ce que j'avais. Il faut que je me repose avant que la guerre commence. **

**- Quand va-t-elle commencé ? l'interroge Jack.**

**- Lorsque l'un de nous finira par se lancer le premier. Même si ça doit prendre plus de temps pour le début, on attendra qu'ils commencent en premier. En attendant Jack, surveillez-là, si vous avez le moindre souci avec elle, vient me rendre visite. Les autres, restez avec les soldats, il faut que personne ne parte sans mon consentement. **

_Ils s'en vont tous, seul Jack reste avec Melody pour s'assurer qu'elle ne les trompe pas encore. De leur côté, les cinq légendes s'étaient retrouvés, et au moment où Linda et Nord les avaient rejoins, Jack sentit une nouvelle douleur en plein dans le cœur. Plus impressionnantes et douloureuse que la dernière fois. Et cette fois, il avait entendu les cris de Melody. Inquiets, ils accourent vers lui qui était resté prêt d'une fenêtre. Essoufflé, transpirant, il reprend petit à petit ses esprits._

**- Que t'arrive-t-il Jack ? S'inquiète la petite Lou en lui prenant la main et la serrant contre elle.**

**- Je... J'ai ressentis une nouvelle douleur, comme tout à l'heure. Mais jamais je n'avais rien sentis d'aussi fort. **

**- C'est à propos de Melody ? demande Linda.**

_Jack affirme d'un signe de tête et son visage s'assombri. _

**- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous dire exactement ce qui lui arrive. Je vous assure que c'est frustrant. On en saura plus lorsque nous l'aurons en face et quand Pitch nous dira ce qu'il lui a fait. Mais je suis tout aussi inquiet que vous. J'espère que vous me comprenez.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne t'en veux de ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. Bien qu'on sache juste que vos cœurs sont connectés, dit Nord.**

**- Vous pensez que ma fille pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour ce jeune homme ? demande Linda, intriguée. **

**- C'est possible, mais nous n'en sommes pas sur. En tout cas quelque chose les relie, ça j'en suis sur, explique Nord. **

**- Je suis jalouse, pourquoi ma sœur a toujours ceux que je préfère ? grogne Lou. **

_Tous se mettent à rire à la plainte de Lou. Jack s'approche d'elle et lui fait un tendre bisou sur la joue. _

**- Un jour, quand tu seras grande, toi aussi tu trouveras l'homme qu'il te conviendra, promets Jack.**

**- Je ne veux que toi moi, soupire-t-elle.**

**- Je te ferais souffrir Lou, je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait. **

**- Je pense Lou que tu devrais l'écouter, dit Linda. Même après tant d'année tu vas finir par trouver quelqu'un qu'il te faut.**

**- Comme papa ?**

**- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit sa mère en regardant discrètement Nord. **

_Celui-ci dévie son regard et soudain un œuf apparait dans la pièce. Bunny le prend et le donne à la petite fille._

**- C'est pour moi ?**

**- Oui ! Garde-le, il te portera bonheur.**

**- Il va me rendre ma sœur ?**

**- Oui ! Nous sommes là pour le faire. Elle reviendra.**

_Elle leur sourit un par un et se met à bailler. La fatigue commence à la gagner. Jack se redresse et la prend dans ses bras et la berce. Sa fatigue tombe à point. Si elle pouvait dormir jusqu'à ce que la guerre commence, ça les arrangeaient. _

**- Bunny, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, dieux sait à quel point tu aimes combattre, mais je te demanderais cette fois de la protéger avec toi. Dans ton monde. Je sais qu'elle y sera en sécurité. **

_Il ne râle pas sur le fait qu'il ne pourra pas assister à cette guerre, il a le devoir de protéger un enfant qui croit en lui, et ça, ça lui tient encore plus à cœur. Jack lui donne Lou, cette dernière dort à point fermé et ne sent pas l'échange de bras. _

**- Prend soin d'elle, s'exclame Jack.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassure Bunny.**

_En un rien de temps, Bunny disparait dans le trou qui venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce et qui se referma aussitôt._

**- Quand commence cette guerre Nord ? dit soudainement Fée.**

**- Lorsque Pitch la commencera.**

_Ils sortent du bureau pour s'occuper dans l'atelier en attendant que l'un d'eux se désigne premier et commence cette fichue guerre. Pendant ce temps, Bunny arrivé dans son monde en un rien de temps. Le lutin espion qui était revenu lui aussi au pôle nord, sentant le devoir l'appeler là-bas et qui avait entendu toute les discussions entre les légendes et qui venait de rentrer dans le monde du lapin de pâques tout aussi discrètement s'enfui pour tout raconter à Pitch. _

_Lorsqu'il arrive à son repère et le joint dans sa pièce secrète où il est endormi, le lutin le réveil du mieux qu'il peut avec sa clochette accroché à son petit chapeau rouge. Celui-ci étonné se réveille en sursaut._

**- Tiens, je t'avais oublié toi. **

_Il s'empresse de lui raconter les dernières nouvelles du pôle. Il se lève fou de joie._

**- Et tu ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt me le dire ? Donc mon armée est bien plus grande que la leur. Et finalement nous allons pouvoir leur déclarer la guerre en premier. Ah ! Ah ! Merveilleux. **

Il prend le lutin et va voir le méchant Jack qui garde Melody. Arrivé là-bas, il lui demande d'aller tout de suite avec quelques soldats de se rendre chez Bunny et de tout détruire et de capturer l'humaine qui s'y trouve et Bunny avec. Il demande également à Jack d'envoyer un présent à Nord lorsque tout sera fait. Il se volatilise et s'exécute tout de suite. Pitch était alors pressé de voir la réaction de son vieil ami.


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE :** Bienvenue à toi Eya Silvers ! Vos reviews me donne envie de continuer malgré ma petite pause à cause de ma santé qui va mieux ^^ ! Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière même si je reprends le boulot aujourd'hui. J'essaie aussi d'éviter les répétitions dans les mots... et de faire des fautes ! En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction te plaise, ça me fait très plaisir ) ! Ca veut dire que mon histoire commence à porter ses fruits si vous l'aimez. Par compte, je ne compte pas faire 40 chapitre ) ça sera trop long =D !

Merci Delphine d'être fidèle ainsi que les autres lecteurs qui ne font pas de reviews ) !

**Chapitre 19**

_Bunny qui était tranquillement posé devant une rivière calme et entouré de ses œufs portait toujours dans ses bras la petite Lou qu'il devait protéger. C'était sa fierté du moment, lorsqu'il la regardait dormir, il la trouvait tellement mignonne. Ça lui rappelait le visage des autres enfants quand ils croyaient en lui. Heureusement qu'il en existait une sur cette terre rempli d'humain qui y croyait. Il en était comblé. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Il la serra contre lui comme si c'était son propre enfant. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais eu, trop occupé par son métier. Ça ne lui donnait aucune occasion de pouvoir rencontrer une lapine et de fonder une famille. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une pause et de se faire remplacer, au risque de tomber sur un mauvais stagiaire même s'il devait le former pour perpétuer pâques. Mais il était certain que c'était un de ces plus beaux rêves de pouvoir créer une famille de lapin et de vivre heureux avec eux tout en continuant de faire son travail. Là, il était sur que si ça arrivait, son enfant en serait l'héritier._

**- C'est vraiment dommage que certains ne comprennent pas que le bonheur d'un enfant est primordial. **

_Il soupire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas courir jusqu'à lui. Il se redresse sur ses pattes arrière et jette un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il n'y a rien mais le bruit est croissant et ne se relâche pas. D'une main qu'il libère, il prend une épée. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il voit ses œufs courir vers lui. Effrayés par quelque chose... ou quelqu'un... il en aperçoit quelques uns de blessés. Réveillée par les mouvements brusques du lapin, Lou ouvre les yeux._

**- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé aussi brutalement Bunny ?**

_Ne s'étant pas rendu compte que Lou ne dormait plus du tout, il baisse les yeux vers elle et l'informe de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de ses œufs. _

**- Tu penses que quelqu'un est entré ici ? **

**- Je ne sais pas, certains de mes œufs sont blessés et ils semblent tous effrayés. Mais par quoi ? Je dois aller voir. Reste-là !**

**- Non, ne me laisse pas toute seule ici.**

**- Je ne serais pas long. Si tu vois quelque chose de bizarre tu cris et je débarque.**

_Il la pose à terre, Lou qui était sereine jusque-là commence à stresser. Bunny sort son boomerang dans sa main libre et s'avance vers le tunnel sombre qui mène au monde des humains. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il en fut bien proche que des yeux orange et rouges surgirent des pénombres. Ces yeux étaient si angoissants que même Lou pouvaient les voir de là où elle était. Les yeux s'avancèrent sans un bruit. Bunny sentant le danger arriver, recula et se posta devant Lou pour la défendre._

**- Bunny j'ai peur.**

**- Je suis là.**

**- Tu as raison d'avoir peur petite !**

_La voix lugubre leur donna des frissons dans le dos. Qui était-ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur voulait ? Pourquoi ne les laissaient-ils pas tranquille ? Lou s'accroche au bras poilus du lapin. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. C'était son unique protection. Un homme sortit de la pénombre du tunnel. Cet homme avait une tête de citrouille. C'était Jack Skeleton, accompagné de quelques amis à lui prêt à combattre Bunny. _

**- Jack. Que fais-tu ici ?**

**- On m'a chargé d'une mission que je dois accomplir.**

**- Depuis quand as-tu tourné le dos à Nord alors que tues en charge d'une des fêtes les plus célébrés ?**

**- Pitch avait quelque chose de plus qu'il pouvait m'offrir...**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Une famille. Vous m'aviez toujours mis à l'écart !**

**- Nous avons essayé de t'intégrer à notre clan, mais tu n'en as fais qu'à ta tête comme d'habitude. Et maintenant tu te bas contre tes vieux amis qui t'ont aidé à tes débuts et qui t'ont formés.**

**- Tu appelles ça une famille toi ? Lança Lou d'une petite voix.**

**- J'en ai une vraie au moins. Je ne suis plus seule. Mais arrêtons de bavarder, je ne suis pas là pour ça.**

**- Jack, laisse-nous partir !**

**- Non !**

**- Tu devrais te rendre Bunny. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre nous.**

**- Et déclarer forfait ? Jamais ! Plutôt me battre jusqu'à la mort !**

_Jack ordonne alors à ses amis de lancer la charge contre eux. Bunny reste devant Lou. Bunny réussit tant bien que mal à en écraser certains avec son épée et son boomerang, mais il était sur et certains qu'ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour lui. Lou essayait de l'aider en leur balançant des pierres pour ne pas rester sans rien faire, mais ça ne servait pas à grand-chose à part les ralentir. _

_Ne lui restant plus que 5 soldats sur 20 au départ de ce combat, Jack leur demande de s'arrêter et de revenir vers eux. _

**- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main depuis toutes ces années. **

**- Que croyais-tu ? Malgré mon vieil âge je sais y faire Jack ! Mais toi, qu'attends-tu pour me montrer de quoi tu es capable ? Ou aurais-tu peur de m'affronter ?**

**- Moi peur ? Jamais. Je voulais juste voir de quoi tu étais capable en attendant que j'arrive.**

_Jack fait apparaitre deux épées dans ses mains et il se lance dans le combat à son tour. Celui-ci dure depuis plusieurs minutes, les blessants tous les deux et laissant une petite fille humaine les yeux grands ouverts par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux ébahit. Ces petites mains cette fois ne lui seraient pas utiles. Elle espérait que le lapin de pâques réussisse se combat et qu'ils finissent tous les deux libres en attendant que les autres viennent les chercher en compagnie de sa mère et de sa grande sœur. _

_Mais voyant l'avancée finale de la partie entre Jack et Bunny, Lou commençait à pleurer et à avoir peur pour le lapin. Il continue de combattre avec son épée. Son boomerang est désormais cassé en deux. _

**- Tu devrais déclarer forfait ! Il me reste encore une botte secrète avant de t'anéantir. **

_Il se refuse de devoir arrêter._

**- Bunny. Ecoute-le, fit Lou. **

_Il ne le souhaite pas. Désorienté par la voix de détresse que Lou avait et qui résonne dans son esprit, il en perd la main dans ce combat et perd son épée. Jack le met alors à terre et pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, il met son pied sur son torse. _

**- Je t'avais prévenu Bunny.**

**- J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, rien de plus !**

**- Les humains ont toujours été votre faiblesse.**

_Jack sort une fiole de la poche de son pantalon déchiré et retire le capuchon._

**- Qu'est-ce que sait ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- NON, LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE !**

_Lou court vers Bunny pour l'aider, mais les amis de Jack sont plus rapides et l'empêche d'aider le lapin affaiblit et se débattant avec la force qu'il lui reste. Mais il n'en peut plus. _

**- Mon petit tour de passe-passe va te plaire Bunny. Ca va te rappeler des souvenirs d'après ce que m'a dit Pitch.**

**- Des souvenirs ? Quels souvenirs ? Et qu'est-ce que t'as dis Pitch ?**

**- Il y a quelques années, tu t'es retrouvé sous la forme d'un mignon petit lapin.**

_Bunny comprend alors où il veut en venir._

**- Non, ne fait pas ça. **

**- Oh que si je le ferais ! Au moins, tu seras aussi inoffensif qu'un chat.**

**- Jack, non...**

_Sans l'écouter, il verse le contenue de la fiole au liquide vert sur la peau de Bunny, Jack retire son pied et en un rien de temps le lapin géant redevient un petit lapin. Bunny venait de rajeunir de quelques années. Lou le trouvait mignon comme tout, mais au fond, elle était anxieuse et se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire d'eux. Bunny essaie de s'enfuir en sautant mais Jack finit par vite le rattraper puis il dit à ses hommes :_

**- Prenez tout ce qui est boomerang, même cassé en deux et envoyez-le directement à Nord. J'espère que notre petit cadeau lui plaira. **

**- Et nous, que faisons-nous ? demanda Lou.**

**- Vous, vous venez avec nous !**

_Dans une fumée noire, ils partent et arrivent au siège de Pitch. Celui-ci les attendait et savait qu'ils n'en auraient pas pour longtemps avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec Bunny et Lou. _

**- Quel bonheur de vous revoir mes amis.**

**- Amis ? Grogne-t-elle. JAMAIS !**

**- Bunny... Ca doit te faire plaisir mon petit cadeau de bienvenu non ? Demande Pitch au lapin nain sans faire attention à la remarque de Lou.**

**- Du tout et j'aimerais que tu me redonnes ma taille normal !**

**- Pour que tu puisses t'échapper d'ici ? Non merci ! Je te connais assez pour faire attention. Mais en attendant, vous allez pouvoir rendre visite à quelqu'un que vous connaissez.**

**- A ma sœur !**

**- Oui, elle meurt d'impatience de vous revoir.**

_Le visage de Lou s'illumine. Même si l'endroit n'était pas plaisant, elle allait enfin revoir sa sœur. Elle était donc envie. Elle en était soulagée. Jack Frost aurait été content de le savoir aussi en y pensant. Ils les emmènent dans la prison où est Melody. Il y fait toujours aussi froid et sombre. Melody était assise au fond de sa cage, les bras autour de ses genoux et la tête dedans. Sa cage bouge. Elle lève la tête et aperçoit Pitch et Jack en compagnie de sa sœur et de Bunny. Elle se retrouve à quelques mètres d'eux. Par magie, sa prison s'agrandit et fait apparaitre les deux nouveaux prisonniers. _

**- Je t'amène un peu de visite, on pensait que ça te ferait plaisir un peu de compagnie, dit Pitch avec un large sourire.**

**- Je me sentirais mieux si j'étais libre et à tes côtés, répondit en toute simplicité Melody.**

**- Ca n'est plus qu'une question de temps ma jolie, juste le temps que Nord découvre lui aussi sa surprise et bientôt tu pourras ravoir ton entière liberté.**

_Lou qui tenait dans ses bras Bunny, était stupéfaite d'entendre sa sœur parler d'une telle manière à quelqu'un qui ne veut que faire du mal. Elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Bunny pensait la même chose mais était moins choqué que Lou. Lui avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement lorsqu'il est contrôlé par Pitch. _

**- Je dois vous laisser !**

**- Maitre, ne m'oubliez pas. Je ne veux pas moisir avec eux ici. Ma place est près de vous pour ce combat, réplique Melody, ce qui rend fou de joie de l'entendre parler ainsi.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'oublie pas. Nous te préparons une petite surprise aussi avant cette guerre. Je viendrais te chercher un peu avant ! Je suis sur que tu vas aimer.**

**- Je l'espère maître.**

_Pitch lui envoie un faux baiser et Melody sourit. Bunny et Lou sont écœurés par ce qu'ils voient. La cage se replace à son endroit initial. Lou ne peut s'empêcher de foudroyer du regard son ainée. Elle qui lui en était un exemple quasi sur. Leur mère serait bien déçue de voir comment elle serait devenue en ce moment même. Contrôlée ou non. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Note :**Chapitre 20 ONLINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE =) Vous pouvez dire à mon imagination merci d'être revenu ^^ ! Sans lui je ne suis plus rien !

Hello Eya, je déteste tout autant que toi Melody et Pitch pour le coup ! Même si je me suis beaucoup amusée avec l'ainée durant quelques chapitres. Mais faut bien voir le côté sombre d'une ado ^^ ! Pour Lou c'est fait exprès, je voulais la faire plus mature que son âge et que sa sœur pour faire un gros contraste.

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à faire le petit combat de Jack et Bunny et fallait bien que je remettre cette idée de mini lapin dedans =p ! Je m'aide aussi de la série Once Upon A Time pour quelques passages ! Je ne sais pas si tu suis cette série. Je me suis aidée aussi à un moment dans la fic avec le film Hyper Noël que j'adore aussi 3

**Chapitre 20 **

_Lou scrutait sa sœur depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Elle ne l'a lâchait pas d'une semelle. Ça en devenait stressant pour Melody. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à la regarder ainsi, s'était-elle demandé. Bunny sentait le malaise entre les deux sœurs. Il se taisait, ne souhaitant pas créer de conflits. C'était à elles de trouver le moyen de régler tout ça. A Lou de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. A Lou de parler du changement comportementale de Melody. Il ne devait en aucun cas se mêler des histoires familiales, mais il gardait un œil ouvert sur elles, et le bon._

_Tous les deux ne disaient rien, même si les tensions pouvaient se voir. Il fallait bien que l'une d'elle finisse par ouvrir sa bouche et dire ce qu'elle pense. C'est ce que fit Melody, trouvant le regard de Lou exaspérant. _

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'épier comme ça ? Je ne suis pas un monstre.**

**- Pourtant tu sembles l'être devenu !**

_Lou était soulagée que ça soit sa sœur qui entame la conversation, elle n'aurait pas osé le faire elle-même, manquant de courage et ne sachant pas comment elle allait réagir. Elle était si instable._

**- C'est peut-être ce que je suis au final non ?**

**- Tu n'as jamais été faite pour être du côté du mal Melody.**

**- Qu'en sais-tu ?**

**- Je te connais depuis que je suis née, tu as toujours été gentille !**

**- Peut-être que j'en ai assez de l'être ?**

**- Que fais-tu de papa et de maman ? Tu crois qu'ils seraient fiers de te voir ainsi ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas ils n'auront plus à me supporter ! Et toi tu seras leur fille unique, tu pourras avoir tout ce que tu voudras.**

**- Je ne veux pas être fille unique. J'aime ma grande sœur. Et même si toutes les deux nous avons des caractères différents. Je ne veux pas que tu les rejoignes. Ce n'est pas ta famille. C'est nous ta famille. Maman et Papa t'aiment. **

_Bunny avait le cœur remplit d'émotions devant les paroles de la jeune Lou. Tant de maturité pour son âge. C'est tellement beau de voir une petite fille tenter de sauver sa grande sœur et de lui faire prendre conscience que le mal n'est pas bien pour elle et n'est pas fait pour elle. Bon nombre de famille aurait laissé leurs enfants ainsi, sans les tirer vers le bien. Il comprend pourquoi certains enfants finissent seuls, insociables, dans la rue sans logement, sans boire ni manger, livrer à la délinquance. Ils n'ont plus aucuns repères et Melody les a perdus à cause de Pitch. _

**- Ils finiront par m'oublier...**

**- Ca ne sera pas le cas ! Comment maman expliquera ta disparition ?**

**- Par un enlèvement...**

**- Ca n'est pas si simple que ça Melody. Tu ne peux pas nous lâcher comme ça.**

**- Je suis en droit de le faire ! Rien ne m'oblige à vouloir rester gentil !**

_Lou ne savait plus quoi dire pour faire prendre conscience à sa sœur qu'elle est toute aussi importante qu'elle dans la famille. Elle soupire et se lance dans un énorme câlin avant de poser sur le sol de la cage Bunny._

**- Qu'est-ce que...**

_Melody se retire de son étreinte, ne voulant pas continuer ce moment de tendresse. _

**- Ne tentez pas de la faire revenir à la raison, balance Mélusine depuis le rocher et qui les surveillaient toujours. **

**- Si j'étais toi je me mêlerais de ce qui me regarde, s'exprime Lou.**

**- Et ça me regarde ! Si Pitch voit que Melody reprend conscience, il va être furieux.**

**- Tant mieux, j'attends de voir ça.**

_Mélusine ne dit plus rien, elle guette le moindre geste d'affection que Lou pouvait donner à sa grande sœur. Elle était prête à le dire à Pitch si elle recommençait. _

**- Ca doit être ennuyant d'être méchant. Pas d'affections, pas d'amour.**

_Lou était une petite malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir retrouver sa sœur comme elle l'aimait avant. Devant son chagrin, Bunny ne pu s'empêcher de dire à son tour sa façon de voir les choses._

**- Et Jack ?**

**- Hein ?**

_Melody ne saisit l'importance du prénom que venait de citer le mini lapin gris et poilu. Où voulait-il en venir ? _

**- Tu crois que ça plairait à Jack de te voir ainsi ?**

**- Je ne vois pas le rapport, mentit-elle.**

**- Jack ne supporterait pas de voir que tu t'es rangé du côté de Pitch. Il ne veut même pas y penser. Il pense toujours que tu es gentille.**

**- Il se trompe. J'ai changé. J'ai choisis mon camp. **

**- Il ne voudra jamais se battre contre toi !**

_Lou les observe en silence, caressant le dos de Bunny, ce qui lui fait un bien fou mais reste tout de même concentré._

**- Jack devra le faire. Je n'hésiterais pas à le faire si Pitch me le demandait. **

**- Ne comprends-tu pas ? Il ne le fera pas !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêche ? Je ne vois aucune raison valable de ne pas vouloir se battre avec moi.**

**- Il a des sentiments pour toi.**

**- Sentiments...**

_Melody laisse un blanc dans la conversation. Son cœur se met de nouveau à battre. Lou et Bunny remarquent le changement soudain de la couleur de sa peau qui redevient rose pendant quelques secondes. Melody secoue négativement la tête avant de reprendre ses esprits. Bunny ne lâchera pas prise, il sent qu'il tient le bon bout._

**- C'est un bien grand mot. **

**- Pourtant vrai ! Il en a pour toi Melody.**

_Ne désirant arrêter cette conversation, Melody se lève et s'agrippe aux barrières en direction du rocher géant. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de ce Jack et du mot sentiment. Ni leur parler à eux. Bunny et Lou comprirent qu'ils avaient trouvé le point faible de cette traitresse. Ils se regardent discrètement. Bunny lui fait un clin d'œil. Lou sœur cacherait-elle des sentiments pour cet esprit de l'hiver ?_

**- MELUSINE ! SORT MOI DE LA ! S'écria Melody.**

**- Que veux-tu ? Demanda cette dernière à haute voix.**

**- Je veux que tu me sortes d'ici.**

**- Je ne peux rien faire sous les ordres de Pitch !**

**- Demande-lui de venir.**

**- Appelle-le ! Il viendra !**

_Elle s'exécute et se met à l'appeler. Peu de temps après il apparait aux côtés de Mélusine. _

**- Que se passe-t-il Melody ? S'interroge à son tour Pitch.**

**- Je veux sortir, je ne veux plus trainer avec eux.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ils essaient de me rendre à nouveau gentille, confie Melody. Si tu ne veux pas que je cède à nouveau, fais-moi sortir.**

**- As-tu ressentit le moindre changement dans ton cœur ?**

**- Un peu...**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Lorsque ce maudit lapin m'a parlé du vrai Jack, tout en m'annonçant qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Je ne veux plus rien ressentir Pitch.**

_Celui-ci semblait contrarié qu'on essai de récupérer son allié qu'il se donne tant de mal à garder. Il n'a donc désormais plus le choix. Il doit employer les grands moyens. Et avec le consentement de Melody, ça lui sera plus facile de le faire. Il fait apparaitre la grande sœur de la famille Warley. Elle se met à genoux devant lui et se met à pleurer. _

**- Je ne veux plus souffrir. Plus être tiraillée entre le bien et le mal. Plus être corrompu à tout moment. Je veux être avec toi, tout simplement !**

**- Es-tu sûre de bien vouloir avoir cette vie ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Dans ce cas...**

_Il place sa main dans la poitrine de Melody et lui arrache le cœur battant et noircit. Les yeux de cette dernière devinrent noirs. Elle était morte à l'intérieur. Plus rien n'existait en elle. Bunny et Lou hurlèrent de tristesse. _

**- Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, pleura Lou.**

**- Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir.**

**- Tu étais sur le point de réussir à nous la ramener lorsque tu lui as parlé de Jack. Il doit sûrement de nouveau ressentir une crise maintenant. Sans savoir ce qu'elle alors que nous, nous avons tout vu.**

**- Il fera tout pour la retrouver. Je te l'assure.**

**- Si nous, nous étions deux déjà pour le faire et que ça n'a pas marché, je ne vois plus trop d'espoir pour la revoir un jour.**

**- Il y arrivera, dit simplement Bunny à court de mots pour rassurer Lou, lui-même ayant perdu espoir pour sa grande sœur. **

**- Si Jack savais, il serait tout aussi effondré que nous...**

_Et s'était le cas de le dire, alors que le pôle nord s'occupait en attendant cette bataille, Jack qui lui flottait dans les airs à pas moins de 45 mètres avec son bâton à la main, après une énorme crise au niveau du cœur, il s'effondre sur le sol, lâchant son arme de défense sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde. Les quatre légendes accourent vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs et Nord tente de le réveiller. Rien y fait. Nord allait ordonner aux yétis de l'amener à l'infirmerie quand l'un d'eux se ramena avec une lettre et des objets appartenant à Bunny qu'il avait perdu lors du combat entre lui et Jack Skeleton. _

**- Ne me dit pas qu'i..., fit d'un air triste Fée.**

_Le Yétis lui fait non de la tête. Il donne la lettre à Nord. Il la lit. Il comprend alors qu'ils ont un traitre parmi eux. Mais il est heureux de voir que Bunny, ni Lou ne sont pas morts._

**- Nous avons un traitre parmi-nous, s'exclame Nord à voix haute. QUI EST-CE TRAITRE ? Qu'il se déclare maintenant !**

_Mais personne ne répond. Personne ne sait qui aurait bien pu trahir les légendes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une clochette se fait entendre et se montrer._

**- TOI ! Comment as-tu pu ?**

_Le lutin expliqua dans son langage que Pitch détenait sa famille, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Qu'il voulait arrêter mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il fallait qu'il continue et ce même si sa famille avait été relâchée._

**- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?**

_Il hausse les épaules. La peur sans doute._

**- Je devrais te bannir, mais vu que tu as une famille ici qui n'y sont pour rien et qui ont besoin de toi, je dois te laisser dans notre monde. Tu devrais t'estimer chanceux lutin.**

_Le petit lutin se jette sur Nord et lui fait un énorme câlin sur la jambe. Nord le prend dans ses bras._

**- Toi qui sais tout maintenant. Peux-tu nous confirmer que Melody est en vie ?**

_Il fait un signe de tête positif. Contente d'apprendre cette bonne nouvelle, Linda lui fait un énorme bisou sur la joue et le remercie. Elle retrouve enfin le sourire. _

**- Bien les amis ! Le fait que Pitch est capturé Lou et Bunny, c'est donc qu'il a déclaré la guerre. Nous allons la lui donner. Pour ça, retrouvons-nous tous devant l'entrée de l'atelier. Je vais lui envoyer un faire-part de déclaration de guerre. **

**- Nord... Que faisons-nous de Jack ? Demande Fée, ne l'oubliant pas.**

**- Laissons-le à l'infirmerie, le temps qu'il se repose. **

**- Ne veux-tu pas savoir ce qu'il a ?**

**- C'est sûrement une connexion entre lui et Melody. Il s'en remettra rapidement. Et ça m'arrange qu'il ne participe pas à cette bataille. **

_Fée acquisse et ils sortent tous dehors, attendant l'arrivé de Pitch. Un yéti avait aussi envoyé sous l'ordre de Nord une lettre à Pitch pour le lieu de leur future victoire. _

_Au repaire de Pitch, le maitre des lieux était en pleine réunion avec ses soldats. Melody complètement métamorphosée. Prête à se battre elle aussi et à affronter l'une des cinq légendes. Surtout ce Jack pour en finir avec lui. Pitch cachait le cœur de celle-ci sur lui. Il s'en servira s'il le faut pour faire du chantage contre eux. Les prisonniers étaient restés dans leur cage mais restaient près d'eux pour pouvoir les surveiller plus facilement. _

**- Mes amis, le moment est bientôt venu. J'espère que vous êtes prêts. **

_Les soldats crièrent leur joie._

**- Mais avant, je souhaiterais vous présenter votre NOUVELLE REINE ! **

_Tous acclamèrent cette nouvelle annonce d'une « Longue vie à la reine » C'est à ce moment là qu'ils reçoivent la lettre qu'avait écrit un yéti. Pitch s'empresse de la lire. Un immense sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Il tourne les yeux vers ses amis les plus fidèles. _

**- C'est le moment !**

_Puis il contemple son assemblée, fière de l'avoir si nombreuse et dévouée jusqu'à la mort._

**- La guerre est déclarée mes amis ! Mais je rappelle, Vous nous laissez les cinq légendes, nous les tuerons de nos propres mains. **

**- J'espère que tu me laisseras le plaisir de le faire pour ce Jack, dit Melody.**

**- Avec plaisir, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu le fasses souffrir avant de le tuer, répondit Pitch. **

_Sans plus attendre, Pitch laisse apparaitre de son corps des filets de sables noire sur toutes les créatures présents et même les prisonniers puis ils se volatilisèrent en deux trois mouvements et réapparurent devant le mur de créatures défendant le bien. Tous étaient prêts à l'attaque finale. _


	21. Chapter 21

**NOTE :** Hikaru : Logiquement dans ce chapitre là =D A toi de voir à quel moment elle viendra en lisant ce chapitre ^^ !

Eya : A savoir va-t-il se battre ou non contre elle pour la récupérer !

Si vous avez twitter les filles, n'hésitez pas à me l'envoyer en reviews ou par message privé je vous ajouterais ^^ ! Vous allez voir comme je suis une vraie bavarde et une sérivore dans l'âme 3

CHAPITRE 21 EN LIGNE ! Bonne lecture ! Et merci infiniment pour vos reviews.

**Chapitre 21 :**

_Deux clans se positionnaient face à face. Le bien et le mal. Les cinq légendes avaient déjà vécu ce type de combat plus d'une fois, mais celle-ci promettait d'être encore plus grandiose et serait inscrit dans le livre des records en guise de souvenirs si jamais il la gagnait. Mais nord ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient beaucoup plus nombreux. Comment avait fait Pitch pour ramener autant de vilains ? Que leur avait-il offert en échange ? Lorsque son regard se pose sur Lou et Bunny enfermé dans leur prison, il béni la lune de les voir en cher et en os. Seulement l'état de Melody l'inquiète. Il n'arrive pas à admettre au fond de lui qu'elle est pût changer et se laisser berner par ce monstre sans cœur. Pourquoi le rejoindre ? Qu'avait-elle à prouver ?_

**- Monstre. Rendez-moi ma fille ! Hurle Linda, attristée de contempler sa fille ainsi.**

_Pitch ne s'oppose pas à la réplique de Madame Warley, préférant s'occuper de la plus grosse légende du monde entier qui était devant lui._

**- Nord, es-tu sur de vouloir te battre ? Tu vois bien que vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux face à nous, ricane l'homme vêtu de noir. **

**- Je ne reculerais devant rien pour libérer mes amis et retrouver mes droits, riposta Nord, plus confiant que jamais. **

**- Melo, revient je t'en pris, gémit sa mère. **

_Celle-ci fait mine de ne pas l'entendre. Elle ne se sent plus concernés par ce type de propos. Cette famille n'était plus la sienne. Elle les ignorait. Préférant largement la compagnie de ce mécréant. _

**- Elle ne vous répondra pas. Elle est sous mon contrôle, déclara le roi du mal. **

_A l'infirmerie, pendant que Nord et Pitch s'échangeaient quelques banalités avant le grand moment, Jack n'était toujours pas sortit de son comas les yétis faisaient tout leur possible. Il respirait. C'était déjà une bonne chose, ça pouvait être pire. A le contempler en détail, les yétis voyaient que quelque chose semblait chagrinait le pauvre Jack. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Et c'était le cas. Il rêvait. Son rêve le troublait. Il entendait dans sa tête la voix de Melody, le suppliant de l'aider. Il était dans un tunnel sombre. Sans issu. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse officiellement devant lui. Ça le perturbait. Elle était bien là, devant lui. Lui demandant de l'aider. Il était en quelque sort son héro. Son héro d'un jour. Ou pour toujours._

**- Jack, aide-moi, l'implora-t-elle en lui tendant la main.**

_Il se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra contre son cœur comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe ou que quelqu'un ne la lui vole encore une fois. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle de l'aider ? Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Elle paraissait si normale dans ce rêve. Son âme si pure. Son apparence était comme quand il l'avait vu la première fois dans cette ruelle. Ce teint rosâtre lui avait terriblement manqué. _

**- Je veux t'aider. Mais comment ?**

**- Reprend mon cœur Jack.**

**- Je ne comprends rien !**

**- Récupère-le.**

**- Mais où est-il ?**

**- Pitch. Pitch le garde sur lui !**

**- Le scélérat. Comment m'y prendre ?**

**- Tu trouveras. J'en suis sûre !**

**- Ca t'aidera à revenir près de moi, comme avant ?**

_Comme avant ? Melody retire sa main. Sachant que rien ne sera probablement plus jamais comme avant ? Que beaucoup de choses allaient inévitablement changer ?_

**- C'est-à-dire... Comme avant ?**

**- Que tu ne rejoignes Pitch. Nord m'a dit que nous étions connectés, toi et moi. Lorsque Pitch te faisait souffrir, je ressentais moi aussi cette douleur.**

**- Pourquoi sommes-nous connectés Jack ? Je ne ressens rien.**

**- Parce que... Parce que moi je ressens quelque chose pour toi !**

**- Et je suis sensée ressentir la même chose ?**

**- En toute logique oui, si je perçois la même douleur que la tienne. **

**- Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi...**

_Melody se tape la main contre la tête pour trouver une réponse. Elle finit par en avoir une. Ce qui pourrait sûrement l'aiguiller._

**- Jack, retrouve mon cœur. Et je ressentirais peut-être de nouveau les mêmes choses que toi. **

**- Je le ferais Melody, promis Jack. Je te ramènerais au près de moi, de ta famille, de tes amis !**

**- Je compte sur toi Jack, je te fais confiance, affirma la jeune fille.**

_Elle commence alors à s'éloigner de lui. Il ne veut pas. Il a encore une chose à lui dire qu'il ne peut plus attendre. _

**- Non, Melody attend...**

_Elle s'arrête brusquement de reculer et revient près de lui. Que lui veut-il encore ?_

**- Je... Je t'aime Melody.**

_Ne sachant pas comment agir face à cette déclaration, elle se contente de l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue. Fallait-il que Jack prenne en compte se baiser ? Tant de questions. Jamais sans réponses. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se torturer autant l'esprit ?_

**- Maintenant Jack, fais-moi revenir... Et réveille-toi... réveille-toi... réveille-toi... tu dois te réveiller...**

_Lui répéta la voix de Melody en s'éloignant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne plus être présente dans son rêve et de son champ de vision. La voir partir le rendait tout de même triste. Il avait réussit en quelque sort de lui avoir ses sentiments, même si elle n'en connaissait pas le sens. S'en souviendrait-elle, elle aussi lorsqu'il en trouvera le courage de lui en parler ? Où était-ce juste le fruit de son imagination ? Quelque part, il voulait tout de même garder espoir que tout cela était bien réel. _

**- Me réveiller ?**

_Puis, ça fait tilt dans sa tête. Il remarque qu'il s'était simplement endormit. Ce rêve venait de réaliser qu'il pouvait ENFIN reconquérir sa dulcinée et la remettre à sa PROPRE famille. Dieux sait par quel moyen encore il avait réussit à entrer en contact avec elle. Il ne le saura peut-être jamais. Mais ça allait lui être d'une grande utilité. C'est tout ce qu'il savait. Il devait maintenant se forcer à retourner dans la réalité. Il mettait toute son énergie vitale pour rouvrir les yeux. Les yétis qui, de leur côté continuaient à le secouer pour le sauver de son comas, le voyaient enfin bouger quelques membres. Après quelques minutes de convalescence, Jack revient enfin à lui et ouvre ses petits yeux pour le plaisir des yétis qui se mettent à hurler de bonheur. Voir leur ami vivant, s'était quelque chose de jouissif pour eux._

**- Me réveiller... Je dois me réveiller, s'exclame alors le beau jeune homme, pensant qu'il rêvait encore, même s'il venait de reprendre totalement conscience. **

_Du moins, c'était une des phrases qui avaient réussit à le faire revenir à lui. Melody l'avait aussi motivé. Entendre de nouveau sa voix le fit comprendre qu'il était de retour et qu'il était assit sur un lit à l'infirmerie de l'atelier de Nord. Il réalise que ses amis ne sont pas présents. _

**- Où sont Nord et les autres ?**

_Les yétis lui répondent. Il avait pour le coup oublié qu'ils allaient partir en guerre. Il ne savait juste pas que s'était maintenant. Pour lui, ils étaient encore en attente du feu vert de la part de Pitch._

**- Merci les amis de m'avoir aidé à me réveiller. J'ai une mission à faire !**

_Il récupère son bâton et sort rapidement de la pièce pour les retrouver Se trouvant en un rien de temps sur le champ de batail, Jack voit les deux camps s'opposer l'un à l'autre et celui de Nord moins grand que celui de Pitch Black. Jack arriva soulagé de voir que rien n'avait démarré. Il rejoint sa meute et se poste près d'eux. Tous semblent heureux de le voir en pleine forme et prêt à se bagarrer. _

**- Jack, je suis heureuse de te voir, dit Fée, retrouvant rapidement le sourire.**

**- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Nord.**

**- Prêt à me battre ! Et je peux sauver votre fille Linda.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Laissez-moi m'en charger. Elle n'a peut-être plus de cœur, mais son âme est encore là et réclame de l'aide. Nous pouvons encore la sauver.**

**- Merci Jack, répondit sereinement Linda. **

**- Jack, il ne manquait plus que toi. Nous t'attendions, s'exclame Pitch.**

**- Je suis heureux de voir que je t'ai manqué.**

_Sans plus attendre, maintenant que toute l'équipe était au complet, Pitch lança l'assaut en demandant aux vampires et aux loups garous de les attaquer en premier. Nord envoya ses lutins et des yétis après si jamais ça n'était pas suffisant. Fée et Sable attendaient eux aussi le feu vert de Nord pour envoyer leurs sbires. Le combat commençait bien. Peu de perte dans les deux camps. Jack vit soudain quelque chose briller au niveau de la ceinture de Pitch. Il savait où était le cœur de Melody. Pitch envoyait désormais sa horde de squelettes en compagnie. Fée fit la même chose avec ses petites fées des dents. Ça ne faisait pas grand-chose. Les cinq légendes ainsi que Linda n'avaient plus le choix d'attaquer eux aussi. Ils perdraient vite la main sinon. A ce moment-là, Pitch en profita pour envoyer Jack Skeleton, Mélusine et d'autres loyaux sujets à leur rencontre. Jack attrapa l »occasion de se planter devant Melody et Pitch. _

**- Tiens, tu es là toi, s'éclaffa-t-il. **

**- Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !**

**- Le cœur de Melody. Rend-le moi !**

**- Ah ! Ca ! Non !**

**- Elle ne mérite pas ça. **

**- Elle la choisit !**

**- Tu l'en as obligé. **

**- Non, elle souhaitait rejoindre MA FAMILLE ! Maintenant, c'est une reine.**

**- Son titre ne lui vaut rien. Elle a sa famille, ses amis.**

**- Mais pas d'amour.**

_Pas d'amour ? _

**- Cette fille est faite pour vivre seule. Comme mon clan. Comme toi. Comme moi.**

**- Elle en aura. Même si elle doit attendre des années avant d'en recevoir !**

**- Même s'ils ne viennent pas de toi ?**

_Cette phrase le blesse. Il sait que Melody finira sûrement par préférer sa vie. Il en était conscient. Lui finirait par rester immortel et elle par vieillir. Cette vie n'était certainement pas la meilleure pour elle. Lui aussi ne méritait pas de lui faire subir un tel sacrifice. Le jour où elle devait mourir de vieillesse il mettrait du temps avant de s'en remettre et s'en voudrait pendant longtemps. Le visage de Pitch devint soudain harmonieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait toucher les points sensibles de ses adversaires. Jack tente de se ressaisir pour ne pas lui montrer ses faiblesses. _

**- Si tu nous rejoins Jack. Tu pourras lui offrir ce que tu voudras. Tes sentiments. Ton cœur. Ton amour. **

**- Si elle doit l'avoir, ça ne sera pas de cette façon Pitch.**

**- Dommage ! Tu rates pourtant beaucoup de choses.**

**- Tant pis...**

**- Melody, dit Pitch, la voyant se tourner vers lui à l'appel de son prénom. Prouve-moi que tu m'appartiens. **

**- Oui maître... **

_Elle se met entre Jack et Pitch. _

**- Melo..., soupira Jack avec tristesse. **

**- Melody, rétorque cette dernière. **

**- Je t'en supplie, ne fait rien. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te blesser. **

**- Je dois obéir à mon maitre et prouver de quoi je suis capable.**

**- Tu n'as rien à lui prouvé. **

**- Laisse-nous tranquille. **

_Jack ne veut pas se battre contre elle, mais il sent qu'il doit tout de même le faire. Il la pousse violement, elle tombe au sol, surprise. Jack saute sur Pitch pour tenter de récupérer le cœur. Il y arrive. Mais Melody par un geste de la main le fait valser à quelques mètres de là. Réalisant ce geste, il la dévisage d'un air complètement abasourdit. _


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTE :**__Merci les filles pour les reviews, elles me font rire ! Voici le chapitre 22 ! Amusez-vous bien ! N'hésitez pas à vous en prendre à ce Pitch pour toutes ces histoires entre Melody et Jack.

Bon au final, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, j'étais un peu coincée dans mon récit =( ! Désolée s'il n'est pas top !

**Chapitre 22**

_La voir avec des envies de meurtres contre lui, alors qu'il y a peu, son âme réclamait son aide, c'était pour lui un changement radicale en si peu de temps. Son rêve était bien plus beau. Il enviait déjà son rêve. Il ne voyait plus rien dans ces yeux. Totalement vides d'expressions. C'était comme si Pitch la contrôlait comme un pantin de bois. Il serre ses poings et constate qu'il n'a plus le cœur de sa belle. Il panique. Il se met à le chercher._

**- NON ! Où est-il ?**

_Il le voit. Il est sur le sol, un peu plus loin. A la liberté de chacun et aux yeux de tous. Pitch se dépêche de le prendre quand il remarque Jack s'obstine à trouver ce fameux cœur. Il l'attrape avec ses grands doigts fins et le pointe devant les yeux du garçon, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. _

**- Est-ce ça que tu cherches ? Souffle joyeusement Pitch.**

_Jack confirme ces dires, déçue. Pitch rigole. _

**- Tu ne le reverras plus JAMAIS ! Ironisa-t-il.**

_Il s'écarte de l'esprit de l'hiver, pose le cœur noir de Melody sur la neige, puis place son pied au dessus. Mais Jack comprend rapidement où Pitch veut en venir. Ca n'était pas très compliqué en même temps, avait-il pensé._

**- Pitch non... Ne fait pas ça ! Gémit Jack, levant une main tremblante vers son ennemi. **

_Il s'en contre ficha et en une fraction de seconde, il écrasa sans remords. Melody rugit, sentant tout sentiment humain se dissiper. C'était juste cruel ce que venait de faire Pitch Black. N'avait-il aucun cœur ? Aucuns regrets de détruire une vie qui ne lui avait rien demandé ? Où était l'homme qui avait encore une once d'affection pour quelqu'un. Ce qui était plus étranges encore, c'est que cette fois-ci, Jack n'avait pas reçu de douleurs comme il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée. _

**- Pourquoi Pitch. Où est le Pitch qui avait encore un cœur ? **

**- VOLATILISÉ ! Maugréa-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. **

**- Mais pour quelle raison ? L'interrogea Jack. **

**- J'ai mis du temps avant de me remettre de cette défaite il y a cent ans. Je me suis promis de me venger de quelconques manières. Et cette fois je suis en train de réussir.**

**- Elle n'avait rien demandé pourtant... **

**- Elle était spéciale ! Elle avait des pouvoirs magiques comme nous. **

**- Ca n'est pas une raison de lui faire autant de mal.**

**- Elle ne souffre plus ! **

**- Il a raison, on se sent tellement mieux Jack après ça...**

_Jack avait perdu le seul espoir de la ramener. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il était à court d'idée. Pourtant, il ne manquait pas d'imagination. Pitch la relève. Celle-ci fit aussitôt quelques pas vers Jack._

**- Pourquoi ne nous rejoindrais-tu pas ? Lui proposa gentiment Melody Warley.**

**- Ca n'est pas pour moi.**

**- Mais tu serais avec moi. Avec Pitch ! On pourrait être heureux tous les trois.**

**- Tu appelles ça être heureux ? Ne plus avoir d'identité, de cœur, de ressentir... Impossible. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça ! Je ne peux pas te suivre Melody, même si je ressens quelque chose pour toi !**

**- Tu devrais l'écouter Jack. Je t'en avais déjà parlé ! Lui rappela Pitch. **

**- Et je ne changerais pas d'avis. **

**- Comme tu le souhaites. Maintenant, fait ce que tu dois faire ma chérie. Détruit-le. Fait-le souffrir lentement ou rapidement. Fait comme tu le sens, tant qu'il subit.**

**- Ne veux-tu pas lui donner une chance de nous rejoindre ?**

**- C'était déjà sa deuxième chance. Il ne l'a pas saisit, il a refusé.**

**- Quel dommage. Nous aurions pu faire beaucoup de choses tous les trois. **

**- Tant pis pour lui. Maintenant, tu peux t'occuper de lui.**

**- Mais que vas-tu faire toi de ton côté ?**

**- Simplement admirer ton travail ma puce. Et voir à quel point je peux être fier de toi. **

_Melody sourit timidement. Jack prend son bâton et le serre dans sa main de toutes ses forces. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Même si toutes les preuves se trouvaient devant lui, qu'elle en était bien capable, il avait toujours du mal à voir le mal chez elle. Ça n'était en tout cas pas son domaine de prédilection. _

**- Melody..., bafouilla le garçon avec son bâton. **

**- Mmmmh... ? **

_Il se met sur ses pieds et s'avance vers elle, décidé. Il fallait y arriver coûte que coûte. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Il approche ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrase. Étonnée, elle met un moment avant de s'en remettre. Elle réalise qu'il était prêt à tout pour la protéger. Mais on lui avait donné une mission. Prouver qu'elle était capable d'intégrer la famille Black. D'un revers de la main, elle pousse violement Jack. Celui-ci lâche son précieux. Melody s'en empare. Jack est sans défense. _

**- Rend-le moi, lança Jack, désarmé. **

_Il n'en était pas question. Elle refuse de le lui rendre. S'était son jouet maintenant. Pitch applaudit la situation. _

**- Donne-le-moi, s'exclame Pitch. **

_Elle le lui donne. Que pouvait fait Jack ? Il était coincé, il ne pouvait même plus voler ni utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il se sentait nu. Il se met à pleurer. Il était rare pour lui de se montrer aussi faible. _

**- Le pauvre Jack pleure, s'extasia Pitch. **

**- Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas ? **

**- Je veux te voir souffrir. Melody a choisit la manière lente. Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est son choix. **

_Jack contemple la bataille un peu plus loin. Nord et ses amis étaient en train de perdre. Melody le regarde, se rappelant de son baiser. Ce qu'elle avait réussit à ressentir. Même si ça n'était que peu de choses. Ce baiser ne lui avait pas été indifférent. Des souvenirs rejaillirent. Ceux qu'elle avait vécus avec lui, depuis le tout début où il l'avait abordé pour la sauver de deux gaillards. Tout se bousculait dans sa petite tête. Quand subitement, quelque chose la frappa de plein fouet. Ce souvenir, celui où elle était en train d'implorer Jack de la secourir._

**- Réveille-toi..., bredouilla-t-elle. **

**- Quoi ? Demandèrent de vive voix Pitch et Jack.**

**- Réveille-toi Jack...**

**- Mais je suis révei..., dit-il, saisissant enfin ces mots. **

_Ces mots, ceux qu'elle avait déjà dis dans son rêve, lorsqu'il était dans le comas à l'infirmerie. Etait-elle, elle aussi en train de se réveiller ?_

**- Melody réveille-toi, s'empresse de dire Jack.**

**- Je n'y arrive pas, râla-t-elle. Quelque chose m'en empêche. **

**- Laisse-moi t'aider !**

_Il la prend dans ses bras. Pitch devient furieux. Il pointe le bâton vers Jack et il atterrit un peu plus loin. Seulement, par quel miracle, Melody projeta à son tour Pitch, le désarmant lui aussi. _

**- Jack..., continua de l'appeler Melody. Jack...**

_Puis elle hurla avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Lou en fait de même, voyant sa sœur sans vie. Tous s'arrêtent pour observer la scène. Jusque-là, ils n'y avaient pas fait attention. Le corps de Melody change. Elle retrouve son apparence originale. Pitch va vers elle, se baisse mais et n'arrive plus à la toucher. _

**- Je te hais Jack. Ainsi que tes amis.**

_Il disparait. Nord les rejoint. _

**- Comment va-t-elle ?**

**- Difficile à dire. **

**- Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter cette guerre. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**- C'est une très bonne idée !**

**- Amène-là à l'infirmerie. On te voit là-bas. Je dois m'occuper des autres. **

_Il s'exécute sans dire un mot. Il récupère son bâton et la transporte jusqu'à l'infirmerie. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Note :** Voilà le chapitre 23. Nous approchons bientôt de la fin de l'histoire. Ne soyez pas trop tristes. Cette fois je me suis lâchée pour ce chapitre par rapport au 22. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Vous a-t-il plu ? C'est me semble-t-il l'un des chapitres que j'ai le plus apprécié à écrire et la suite ça va être pareille. Et normalement c'est aussi l'un des chapitres les plus longs.

**Chapitre 23**

_A l'infirmerie, Jack venait d'allonger Melody, demandant aux yétis de faire des examens pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il était si inquiet, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était redevenue elle-même. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer tous ces testes. Elle se sentait revivre. C'était le plus important. Bien que de voir Jack s'inquiéter autant pour elle la touchait beaucoup. C'était la première qu'un garçon prenais autant soin d'elle et s'attachait à sa propre personne, et ce, même après tout ce qu'ils ont vécus depuis le début. Mais le fait d'être dans un tel endroit la rendait malade. Elle avait toujours détesté les infirmeries, même si celle-ci venait de l'atelier du Père Noël. _

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire toutes ces choses, râla-t-elle.**

**- Je préfère m'en assurer.**

**- Je t'assure que je vais bien ! Je sens mon cœur battre de nouveau.**

_Jack n'y croit pas. Elle n'avait plus de cœur. Il avait vu Pitch le lui enlever et le détruire. C'était impossible pour elle d'en avoir un._

**- Pourquoi doutes-tu autant de ma sincérité? Soupira-t-elle. Tu n'as cas venir vérifier par toi-même.**

_Avait-elle dit en lui montrant la direction de son cœur. Jack hésite. Elle lui tend sa main pour le rassurer. C'était le seul moyen de le lui prouver. Il se rapproche d'elle et place une oreille attentive sur le torse de Melody. Il pouvait l'entendre. Un pure miracle alors que tout était perdu. La lune avait du les aider. Se serait grâce à lui tout ça. Il reste un moment collé à elle pour continuer à écouter chaque battement, il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. _

_La situation commençai la gênait mais ne lui déplaisait pas. Au contraire, elle aurait bien voulu que la légende qui se chargeait du temps la laissait profiter e ce moment encore un peu plus longtemps. Seulement elle ne contrôlait pas ses émotions. Elle sentait soudain venir une chaleur agréable lui monter jusqu'aux nez. Jack le ressentit. Il sentit quelque chose qui commençait à le réchauffer. Il s'arrêta. Pensant que s'était inhabituel pour lui, ne connaissant pas les effets secondaires de ce type d'émotions._

**- Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

_Elle préféra garder le silence et se contenta de dévisager les yeux marron de Jack. Par réflexe il plante à son tour les siens dans ceux de la jeune fille. Puis un souvenir réapparut dans la mémoire de Melody. Le baiser que Jack lui avait fait. Était-ce un véritable baiser ? Où était-ce simplement une façon pour lui de tenter de lui faire reprendre ses esprits ? Elle devait mettre les choses au clair bien que ça n'était pas du tout simple. Ces discussions mettaient toujours mal à l'aise eux qui osaient franchir le pas. Finalement, elle se lance, quitte à foncer tout droit dans un mur. _

**- Jack ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je peux te pose une question ? Commença nerveusement Melody, n sachant pas comment poser sa question. **

**- Je t'écoute !**

_Elle respire un bon coup et se met à tortiller ses doigts dans tous les sens. Voyant l'anxiété grandissante de Melody, il lui prend ces mains pour qu'elle se calme._

**- Si tu as du mal à te lancer dans ta question, ne le fait pas. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ton stresse, dit Jack, préférant qu'elle attende le bon moment pour lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle souhaite.**

**- Mais je dois savoir...**

_Jack allait lui répondre lorsque la voix de Lou se fait entendre dans la pièce. Elle venait de rentrer. Jack retire ses mains de celles de Melody et se lève du lit. Linda entre à son tour dans l'infirmerie. Melody balance un dernier regard à l'esprit de l'hiver qui n'hésite pas à le lui renvoyer. Ils venaient d'être interrompus à un moment crucial de leur vie. Jack murmure à l'oreille de Melody :_

**- Quand tu seras prête à me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras, je serais là pour y répondre.**

_Il lui lance un petit sourire pour la réconforter. Linda et Lou contemplent Melody, cherchant savoir ce qu'elles venaient de rater de si important._

**- Navrée si on vous à déranger en pleine discussion, s'excusa Linda.**

**- Aucun souci. J'allais m'en aller de toute façon, annonça-t-il.**

_Melody ne désirait pas le voir partir. Elle était bien en sa compagnie. Linda devait rattraper le coup. Elle venait d faire fuir Jack en les ayant interrompu tous les deux._

**- Tu peux rester Jack, ça ne nous déranges pas, insista Linda. **

**- Oh oui, reste s'il te plait, ajouta la petit Lou toute contente.**

**- Je préfère vous laisser vous retrouver en famille.**

**- Mais tu fais parti de la famille Jack, avoue Linda sans gêne mais honnête dans ses paroles. **

_Jack en est honoré d'être compté comme un membre à part entière dans la famille Warley. Mais même s'il les adore, tout ce qu'il veut c'est Melody. _

**- Ça ma touche beaucoup mais j'ai des choses à faire. Je dois parler à Nord.**

**- Très bien. Nous ne te retiendrons pas dans ce cas. **

_Linda et Lou s'approchent de Melody et elles l'enlacent si fort qu'elles pourraient l'étouffer. Elles expriment leurs sentiments de peur qu'elles avaient eu en l'ayant cru perdu pour toujours. Jack les observent un instant avant de se retirer, heureux de les voir réunis toutes les trous et voir leur famille reconstruite plus forte qu'avant. Melody quitte Jack en le regardant s'en aller, regrettant de ne pas avoir réussit à lui poser toutes es questions dont elle pouvait cette fois-ci avoir une réponse. Les yétis reviennent pour faire des testes sur Melody._

**- Je vous ai dis que je n'en avais pas besoin !**

_Ils grognent et repartent à leurs occupations. Mécontent de ne pas pouvoir faire leur travail._

**- Alors..., fit Linda, le visage rayonnant.**

**- Alors quoi ? Demanda intrigué Melody.**

**- De quoi as-tu parlé avec Jack avant qu'on arrive ta sœur et moi ?**

**- Je serais curieuse de savoir aussi, s'intéressa aussi Lou.**

_La curiosité semblait donc être héréditaire chez elles, pensait Melody. Il était certain qu'elles n'en sauraient rien. De toute façon. Rien ne s'était passé._

**- Oh, vous savez, on a juste parlé de la pluie et du beau temps, mentit Melody sans pour autant avoir été crédible.**

**- Il t'a demandé en mariage ? Balança Lou.**

**- Voyons Lou ! Bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée saugrenue as-tu eu là.**

**- Ouf ! Tu me rassures.**

_Melody et Linda se mettent à rire. Lou arque un sourcil._

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Maugréa-t-elle en faisant une petite moue contrariée.**

**- On voit bien où tu veux en venir avec ta question ma chère sœur. Tu es rassurée par ma réponse parce qu'ainsi tu as le champ libre pour le demander en mariage.**

**- Tu dis n'importe quoi, murmura-t-elle prise au piège.**

**- Tant que j'y pense.., Comment va Bunny ? J'avais le souvenir qu'il était devenu un lapinou.**

**- Je l'aurais ramené à la maison s'il était resté comme ça. Papa n'aurait pas dis non.**

**- Papa... Maison..., se rappela brutalement Melody. Ces histoires l'avaient fait oublier qu'elle avait un père et une maison qui lui manquaient. Comment va-t-on lui raconter tout ça ?**

**- Le mieux est de garder ça secret, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir, explique calmement Linda. Le principal c'est que tout ceci nous a rapprochés. On peut les remercier pour ça.**

**- Peut-être que tout ceci n'est pas arrivé par hasard, dit Lou.**

_Linda et Melody ne voient pas où elle veut en venir._

**- Je veux dire.., Peut-être qu'ils sont arrivés à un moment dans notre vie de famille où justement, nous n'arrivions plus à nous réconcilier sans cris.**

_Lou qui n'avait que six ans venait de surprendre sa sœur et sa mère. Ce raisonnement était beaucoup trop mature pour son âge._

**- Peut-être que tu as raison Lou. Peut-être qu'ils sont fait pour ça. Mais comment expliques-tu que j'ai moi aussi des pouvoirs. Je devrais être comme eux, être âgée de plus de 100 ans... Mais je reste tout de même humaine.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas le demander à Nord ? Il sera sûrement y répondre, s'empressa de dire Lou.**

**- Je préfère tout de même attendre un peu, j'ai vécu beaucoup trop de choses et j'ai trop de questions qui font bouillir mon cerveau à force de trop réfléchir.**

**- Ce qui est tout à fait normal, rassura Linda, comprenant parfaitement que sa fille veuille prendre son temps pour pouvoir un jour poser les bonnes questions sur les évènements qui venaient de se produire.**

**- Quand rentrons-nous à la maison maman ? Demanda Melody, voulant retrouver ses appartements et pour pouvoir faire un énorme câlin à son père.**

**- Demain. Après-demain. Dès que tu en as l'envie.**

**- Crois-tu que papa sera là lorsque nous rentrerons ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, je l'espère. Il est tout le temps occupé par son travail.**

**- Ne pouvons-nous pas améliorer notre vie quotidienne avec papa ? Qu'il essai d'être un peu plus présent ?**

**- On peut essayer, mais je ne peux rien te promettre. C'est un homme d'affaire dévoué et travailleur. Il va être difficile de changer ça. Il lui faudra sûrement du temps.**

_Melody semble triste de voir la difficulté que ça sera de pouvoir avoir un père plus présent. Elle l'apprécie malgré que tous les deux ils ont un caractère totalement opposé. Mais si ça pouvait améliorer leur relation père/fille, elle le fera. _

**- Les filles, je dois vous laisser. Ne vous entretuez pas.**

**- Je ne risque plus de le faire, redit-elle en rigolant. Que vas-tu faire ?**

**- Ah, c'est une surprise !**

_Quelle surprise Linda allait-elle leur préparer ? Et en quel honneur ? En tout cas, l'idée venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit. Elle devait juste demander l'accord à Nord. Espérant qu'il accepte. Tout le monde avait besoin de s'amuser un peu._

_Jack avait trouvé l'homme au manteau rouge et à la barbe blanche dans le hall principal. Il scrutait dans les moindres recoins la sphère qui montrait tous les enfants du monde entier qui croyaient en eux. Le globe marchait à nouveau. Toutes les lumières qui représentaient un enfant sur terre étaient allumés. Fée, Sable et Bunny l'accompagnaient. Bunny avait sa grande taille. Tout était enfin terminé. Jack se racle la gorge pour montrer sa présence. Ils se retournent vers lui. Le sourire aux lèvres sur chacun d'entre eux._

**- Jack... Tous les enfants croient en nous, s'exclame joyeusement Fée. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans un tel était d'euphorie depuis un sacré moment.**

**- Je suis content de voir que tout est en ordre. Mais je souhaiterais parler à Nord.**

_Ils acceptent la demande de Jack et s'en vont. Fée lui fait une bise sur la joue. Il la remercie. Ils vont voir Melody pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle pour le globe et pour savoir dans quel état elle était._

**- Je vois que tu as toujours la côte avec les filles, remarqua Nord.**

**- Nord... Croyez-vous que Melody resterait avec nous ?**

_Devant la précipitation de Jack face à cette question, Nord reste sans voix le temps qu'il réalise pourquoi Jack lui pose cette question._

**- J'aimerais te répondre Jack. Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'aimerais moi aussi qu'elles restent avec nous. Malheureusement si elles doivent partir on ne peut pas les en empêcher.**

**- Et si je partais avec elles ? Si je devenais humain ?**

**- Mon cher ami, avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde entier.**

**- C'est une option à laquelle je suis en train de réfléchir Nord.**

_Nord pouvait lire dans les yeux de Jack qu'il était sérieux dans sa démarche._

**- Tu sais que si tu redevenais humain pour une durée indéterminée, ça impliquerait beaucoup de risques.**

**- Lesquels ?**

**- Tu n'aurais plus tes pouvoirs. Tu retrouverais ton apparence, tu ne pourras plus venir ici. Et tu finiras probablement par ne plus croire en nous.**

**- C'est quelque chose de faisable avec du temps. Nord, si c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de rester avec elle... **

**- D'autres risques sont plus importants Jack. Si tu restes humain, tu vieilliras beaucoup plus vite sue Melody. Tu mourras bien avant elle.**

**- D'après toi, combien de temps je pourrais en profiter ?**

**- Un an, peut-être cinq grands maximums. E suis sur qu'elle ne voudrait pas que ça arrive.**

_C'était l'un des risques qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Même s'il le savait. Pitch le lui avait déjà parlé de ça._

**- Pitch avait raison, marmonna-t-il, laissant Nord étonné par cette réplique.**

**- C'est à dire ?**

**- Il m'en avait touché deux/trois mots pendant la bataille.**

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Jack, tu ne devrais pas renoncer à ta vie de héro pour ma fille. Si tu veux son bonheur, reste toi-même et laisse-là partir. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle gardera un meilleur souvenir de toi.**

_Linda qui était venu voir Nord et avait entendu la conversation sans le vouloir, ne voulait pas vexer Jack en étant intervenu sans accord de sa part. Elle ne voulait que le bien de sa fille et de ce dernier. Il ne se prononce pas pour autant. Il reste bloqué dans ses choix._

**- Que me veut le plaisir de vous voir Linda ? La questionna Nord avec son accent russe.**

**- Une idée m'est venue. Pourquoi ne pas faire un banquet pour la victoire cette journée ? Je pense que nous le méritons tous et nous avons besoin de nous relâcher après toutes ces épreuves, proposa-t-elle, laissant un silence pour laisser Nord réfléchir.**

**- C'est une excellente idée. Je vais prévenir les yétis et les lutins. Nous en ferons un à , tu devrais te reposer un peu en attendant.**

_Il aquiesse d'un signe de tête puis s'envole vers un endroit inconnu. _

**- Je n'ai jamais vu Jack aussi tourmenté. Il a toujours été un garçon torturé d'esprit. Mais là...**

**- Je ne comprends pas l'attachement aussi grand pour ma fille au point de se sacrifier lui-même. **

**- L'amour restera un mystère même pour nous les adultes.**

_Elle confirme ces dires. Elle se rappelle alors qu'avant la guerre, Nord lui avait donné une fiole qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée. Elle la cherche et la lui tend._

**- Finalement, je ne m'en suis pas servi. Vous avez été mon porte bonheur. Je vous la rends.**

**- Heureuse d'avoir retrouvé votre fille ?**

**- Oh que oui ! Et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça, vous aviez promis de nous la ramener, et vous l'avez fait !**

**- Je tiens toujours mes promesses...**

_Nord récupère la fiole et la remercie. Ils restent quelques minutes à zieuter la sphère géante jusqu'à ce que tous deux ailles s'occuper chacun de leur côté._


	24. Chapter 24

**Note :** Eyal Silves : Je te remercie pour le compliment sur l'évolution de mon écriture. Je pense que ce chapitre sera aussi fluide que l'autre et pareil pour les chapitres suivant. La fin est toujours plus facile à écrire que le début.

**Chapitre 24**

_Melody, toujours cloitrée dans cette infirmerie, souhaitait en sortir, les yétis n'étaient pas d'accord. Linda avait décidé de les rejoindre. Laissant Nord à ses occupations. Tout ce monde était là pour elle. Mais une personne manquait à l'appel. Jack. Lui était resté dans son coin pour réfléchir comme il le fait souvent. _

**- Dois-je écouter Linda ? Se parla-t-il à lui-même. Où dois-je perdre tout ce que j'ai ici ? **

_Il soupire. Il n'avait pas le souvenir en tant qu'humain et avec sa famille d'avoir été aussi soucieux pour son avenir. Lui qui ne faisait que s'amuser. Melody avait réussit à le perturber jusqu'au bout._

_Melody attendait toujours pour sortir, jusqu'a deux nouveaux yétis viennent la chercher avec sa sœur et sa mère._

**- Vous venez pour me dire que je peux sortir ?**

_Ils font non de la tête. Elle rouspète. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait enfin pouvoir marcher ? Les yétis lui annoncent qu'elles doivent rester toutes les trois ici seules. Tous se regardent furtivement. Fée, Bunny et Sable leur fit un au revoir avant de partir._

**- Vous êtes cruels de les faire partir, se lamenta-t-elle. J'avais besoin de compagnie puisque je ne peux toujours pas sortir.**

_L'arrivée de plusieurs lutins sauva les deux yétis qui ne savaient pas quoi répondre face aux plaintes de la jeune fille. Certains avaient des objets pour coudre._

**- A quoi va servir tout ça ? Leur demanda Melody, surprise.**

_Mais elle ne comprend pas le langage des lutins. Ils avaient pourtant dit ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Les lutins leur firent signe de se mettre debout. Elles se plient à leur volonté. Puis ils commencent à prendre leurs mesures._

**- Je crois qu'ils vont nous faire des vêtements, déclara Mrs Warley.**

**- Mais pourquoi ? Sachant que nous ne restons pas ici ?**

_Linda hausse les épaules._

**- Peut-être que c'est un cadeau de Nord, fit-elle remarquer.**

_Melody reste dubitative sur la situation._

_Plus tard dans l'après-midi, les vêtements commencent à prendre forme. Les lutins étaient en train de leur confectionner trois magnifiques robes. Mais en quelle occasion ? Linda en avait une vague idée, elle souhaitait juste laisser la surprise pour ses filles même si elle n'avait pas demandé à avoir des robes à Nord._

**- C'est vraiment très gentil de leur part. Ils prennent énormément soin de nous. Je dois t'avouer Melody que tout ça va me manquer, avoue Linda, sentant déjà la nostalgie arriver.**

_Les lutins sont choqués par les paroles de Linda. Eux espéraient les voir rester. A cette nouvelle, ils s'étaient arrêtés de travailler._

**- Allons lutins. Vous ne pensiez pas que nous resterions ici éternellement ? Dit Linda.**

_Ils ne se prononcent pas et se remettent à bosser._

**- J'aimerais que papa soit là pour voir tout ça, soupire Melody.**

**- Pourquoi ne le souhaites-tu pas ?**

**- Parce que je pense que c'est quelque chose que nous devons traverser toutes les trois.**

_Linda affirme le choix de sa fille. Elle était contente de voir qu'elle prenait des décisions d'adultes._

**- Et toi maman, si Nord te proposait de rester. Dirais-tu oui ? Questionna soudainement Lou.**

**- Je ne sais pas. J'ai une famille, un mari, vous. Comment j'aurais pu expliquer à votre père mon envie de rester ici ? Se serait tellement compliqué. Il a beaucoup de défaut, mais je l'aime quand même.**

**- Penses-tu que lorsque nous retournerons chez nous, nous finirons par les oublier ? Demande à son tour Melody.**

**- Vous me posez des questions auxquels je ne peux moi-même pas répondre et que je me pose aussi. Je me suis moi aussi demandé si eux ne finiraient-ils pas par nous oublier.**

_Toutes semblaient tristes. Tiraillées entre l'envie de rester et de reprendre leur vie d'avant. Leur aventure ici leur avait fait comprendre beaucoup plus de choses qu'elles n'auraient imaginées. Finalement, s'était un bien pour un mal._

_De son coté Nord était en train de finir les préparatifs pour le banquet. Fée, Bunny et Sable étaient venus à la rescousse et mettaient leur petite touche à eux pour la décoration._

**- Nord, je ne t'ai jamais vu autant aux petits soins pour quelqu'un hors les enfants depuis la disparition de ta femme, constata Bunny.**

_Fée et Sable confirment les propos du lapin géant._

**- Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de les convaincre de rester avec nous ?**

**- On ne peut pas les forces.**

**- Mon ami, oublie un peu le passé. Je suis sur qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas pour ça. **

**- Je m'en sentirais coupable, bredouilla l'homme au manteau rouge.**

_Nord n'est pas plus avancé que ça. Le silence s'installe. Pour clore le débat, il part voir Linda, Melody et Lou._

_À son arrivé, il peut voir que leurs robes sont presque finis. Il les trouve ravissantes. Les lutins ont vraiment fait un bon travail. Il les félicita et leur proposa de prendre une journée de congé lorsqu'ils auront finis._

**- Vous faites beaucoup pour nous Nord. Vous allez finir par nous mettre mal à l'aise, annonça Linda.**

**- Vous méritez ce qui vous arrive. **

**- Nord. Est-ce que vous pensez que s serait mal si mon père venait ? Balbutia Melody.**

**- Si c'est un besoin pour vous et votre famille, faites-le.**

**- Mais comment risque-t-il de le prendre ?**

**- Il pensera qu'il rêvera. Sable s'en chargera.**

**- Oh, merci, merci, merci, s'extasia Melody, heureuse.**

_Le lutin qui s'occupait de sa robe lui ordonna d'arrêter de sauter de joie, sinon elle allait foutre en l'air sa tenue. Elle s'excuse et se calme. À l'annonce de la nouvelle, Linda pensait apercevoir une once de tristesse sur le visage du Père Noël. La venue probable de Mr Warley ici devait tout de même le gênait._

_Les lutins se mirent à taper des mains. Contemplant leur travail. Fier de ce qu'ils venaient de coudre en si peu de temps. Ça avait du bon d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Les trois femmes Warley les remercièrent du fond du cœur. _

**- On pourra les garder ? Fit Lou, tournoyant sur elle-même, se sentant comme une princesse.**

**- Bien sur. Mais ce n'est pas fini.**

_Hein ? Ça n'était pas terminé ? Pourquoi Nord se donnait tant de mal pour elles ? Pour quelles raisons faisait-il tout ça ? Elles se sentaient embarrassées et ne savaient plus où se mettre. Des lutins vinrent avec plusieurs chaussures assorties à leur tenue de soirée et d'autres avec un nécessaire à coiffure et maquillage._

**- Nord... C'est trop... Pourquoi ? Signala Linda.**

**- Vous devez être sur votre 31 pour le banquet de ce soir que nous organisons.**

**- Mais je ne vous avais pas demandé toutes ces choses.**

**- C'est un cadeau de la maison. Et ça me fait plaisir.**

**- Il faut vraiment que papa soit-là, s'écria Melody.**

_Elle ferma les yeux pendant que les lutins finissaient de la préparer pour le grand soir, et fit les vœux de faire apparaitre son père. Un instant plus tard, il débarqua dans la pièce. Pensant qu'il devenait fou._

**- J'étais dans mon en train de bosser quand je suis apparu ici subitement.**

**- Oui, nous aussi on est ravis de te voir papa, soupira Melody.**

_Il n'avait pas encore fait attention à sa famille. Ils les virent enfin. Toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. _

**- Vous êtes magnifiques les filles.**

_Elles sourirent. Il fait le tour de l'infirmerie pour comprendre. C'est alors qu'il croit rêver. Pourtant, ça avait l'air si réel. Il s'approche de Nord et commence à le palper pour vérifier que c'était lui._

**- Waouh, moi qui n'y croyais plus. Voilà maintenant que je me trouve en face du vrai Père Noël. Enchanté monsieur de vous rencontrer.**

_Ils se serrent la main. Nord ne se sent plus le bienvenue. Il se racle la gorge et dit : _

**- Je dois m'en aller. Il faut que je termine se banquet. Soyez le bienvenue Me Warley. Faites comme chez vous.**

_Il part en les laissant en famille. Mr Warley embrasse chaque membre de sa famille sur la joue._

**- Je crois que vous allez devoir me raconter des choses.**

**- Il n'y a rien à dire. Nous sommes tous en train de rêver, raconta tout bêtement Linda.**

**- Eh bien j'aurais aimé rêver plus souvent comme ça.**

**- Alors papa. Tu crois au Père Noël maintenant ? Dit Lou.**

**- Difficile à dire pour l'instant mais en tout cas tout semble bien vrai.**

_Linda était partagée entre deux sentiments. Voir son mari au pôle nord la comblait de joie, mais Nord continuait de la hanter dans ses pensées. En revanche, Melody venait d'oublier Jack. Seul Lou pensait encore à lui._

**- Il faudra que je te présente mon futur mari, lança-t-elle gaiement.**

**- Ton mari ? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça encore ?**

**- Laisse-là rêver un peu, la défendit Linda.**

**Il ne contesta pas la réplique de sa femme. Linda proposa une visite guidée à Mr Warley avant d'aller au banquet. Pendant ce temps là, Jack voulait rendre visite au globe terrestre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Une fois devant, il s'aperçu que quelque chose était en train de changer. Alors qu'il y avait quelques heures, une petite lumière importante pour lui brillait comme jamais, celle-ci clignotait faiblement. Il se hâta d'aller demander conseil à Nord. Sur place, Jack n'avait pas encore vu les préparatifs.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**- Ah Jack. Nous préparons un festin pour notre victoire, répondit Nord. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**- La lumière qui représente Melody clignote faiblement.**

**- Tu penses que quelque chose cloche ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais que vous veniez vérifier avec moi.**

_Pour rassurer Jack, ils y vont. Devant le globe, les cinq légendes l'observent. Il se pourrait que Nord ait comprit ce qui se tramait pour Melody. Son visage s'assombri._

**- C'est encore à cause de son cœur Nord ? Demanda nerveusement Jack.**

**- Non. Pour moi elle clignote normalement. Fée, Bunny, Sable... ?**

_Ils affirment la même chose. Jack se recule. Étonné._

**- Il semblerait que Melody commence à t'oublier, murmura Nord. Je suis désolé.**

**- Mais c'est impossible. Pourquoi ?**

**- Melody a souhaité faire apparaitre son père. Il est actuellement à l'infirmerie.**

**- Mais non. Tu n'aurais pas du la laisser faire ça.**

**- Jack, ici on n'agit pas par égoïsme. Si elle le souhaitait, c'est qu'elle en avait besoin.**

**- De toute façon, tu t'en fou d'elles. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre au pôle.**

**- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Je ne m'en fou pas. Au contraire, j'en suis tout aussi touché que toi.**

**- Je ne te crois pas.**

**- Jack...**

**- Viens au banquet, ça te changera les idées, dit Fée.**

**- Pour le retrouver avec une fille qui commence à m'oublier ? JAMAIS !**

_Énervé, Jack s'envole pour Burgess. Il a besoin de changer d'air. Il se sent étouffer au pôle. Fée voulu le retenir mais Bunny l'en empêcha._

**- On ne peut pas le laisser seul Bunny.**

**- Il faut qu'il prenne lui même conscience. On sait tous comment il est. Imprévisible. Et dès qu'il commence à prendre conscience il revient.**

**- Mais c'est toujours difficile de le voir comme ça. Nord ne peut-on rien faire ?**

**- Je suis moi-même pris par l'imprévisible. La présence de Linda ici me fait quelque chose.**

_Sable fait apparaitre un signe. Un cœur qui bat. Ils comprennent. Nord confirme._

**- Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça encore.**

**- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Bunny.**

**- Parce que Linda et sa famille sont liées à moi à cause de leur arrière grand-mère. **

**- Oh..., s'exclame alors Fée en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Mère Noël était l'arrière grand-mère de Linda ? **

**- C'est ça. La grand-mère de Linda est notre enfant. Ce qui explique le don que Melody a, le fait qu'elles croient en nous et que Pitch a tenté de la rallier à lui.**

**- Ça explique tout alors, répondit Bunny. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?**

**- J'essayais d'oublier tout ça. J'avais réussis jusqu'à ce que Jack s'entiche pour Melody. J'ai tenté au début de l'en l'éloigner. Au final, ça n'a rien fait. Mais peut-être qu'ils finiront par s'éloigner tous les deux tous seuls.**

_Les amis de Nord ne savaient plus quoi dire. Assimilant petit à petit l'histoire personnelle et douloureuse à cacher que Nord venait de leur dévoiler. Pour le rassurer, ils firent un câlin géant._


	25. Chapter 25

NOTE : Ce chapitre 25 est plus long, j'ai dû le modifier pendant plus d'une heure parce que le fait d'avoir vu un épisode de Doctor Who hier, certaines ont surgis dans mon cerveau, du coup, ça m'a donné encore des idées à rajouter dans le chapitre. Il est très long, j'aurais pu faire plus long mais après je trouvais que s'était déjà assez en fait et y a encore quelques chapitres avant la fin.

Delph1762 : Pas trop dur de rattraper tous ces chapitres ? J'ai bien aimé tous tes commentaires en tout cas, on devrait en apprendre un peu plus encore dans ce chapitre sur le fin mot de l'histoire.

Logiquement le chapitre 26 sera publié demain, je vais le commencer ce soir )

Chapitre 25

L'heure du festin arrivait. Linda et son mari faisaient la visite des lieux. Linda avait reçu l'autorisation officielle de sortir. Elle sauta de joie. Elle commença à marcher puis tomba. Les yétis s'inquiétèrent.

- Je ne sais pas marcher avec des talons. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ils restèrent dubitatifs. Melo se redressa sur ses pieds et tenta une ultime tentative. Cette fois ça marchait, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de douloureuses sensations sous la plante des pieds. Comment faisaient les mannequins dans la vie et sur les podiums ? Il était sûr que Melo ne pourrait jamais en faire son métier.

Lou et Melody se rendent sur les lieux où la fête était, accompagnées de deux yétis. L'un d'eux ouvre d'immenses portes en bois. C'est alors que les visages des deux jeunes filles se montrent émerveillés. Tout était décoré sur les thèmes de pâques, noël. Tout brillait grâce à des poussières de fée. Sable avait mis au plafond quelques nuages de sable doré. Cette décoration se mariait à la perfection, elles n'en avaient pas vu une aussi belle depuis qu'elles sont nées. Fée, Nord, Sable et Bunny étaient sur leur 31. Leurs parents étaient arrivés les premiers. Une seule personne n'était pas là. Melody le cherche. Elle ne le trouve pas.

- Où est Jack ?

Personne n'ose répondre.

- On ne peut pas commencer sans lui !

- Il avait des choses importantes à faire à Burgess, explique Nord.

- Lesquelles ?

- Il n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus, mentit Nord.

Il savait où il se trouvait. Il savait pourquoi il ne serait pas là ce soir. De plus, il ne souhaitait pas gâcher la soirée que Linda avait proposée et préférait garder le silence à ce sujet. Ça n'était pas à lui de tout expliquer mais à Jack. Bunny, Fée et Sandy gardèrent le silence ç ce sujet-là. Si Jack n'était pas prêt pour affronter cette soirée, s'était son droit et Melody devait l'accepter, mais ils en étaient tout de même chagrinés. Eux faisaient l'effort d'être là pour Nord et pour Lou qui les aimaient tous énormément.

- Bien, installez-vous, annonce Nord en s'asseyant.

Ils prennent place où leurs prénoms étaient inscrits sur des vieux parchemins à l'encre dorée. Le festin se faisait dans la grande cuisine. Ils avaient largement la place pour accueillir tout le monde. Ce soir, les yétis étaient de service. Et ceux qui travaillaient Nord leur donnait un congé à chacun pour le lendemain. Il prenait soin de chacun de ses employés qui bossaient ce soir en plus de faire des cadeaux pour le prochain Noel. Pour lui, s'était tout à fait normal de prendre soin d'eux et de ne pas les pousser à bout à cause d'un surmenage. Il s'en voudrait si l'un de ses employés n'était pas bien et qu'il s'en plaindrait. Ils doivent s'amuser avant et faire ça par plaisir.

L'apéritif et l'entrée furent servis en même temps. Ils goûtent et trouvent cela succulent. Jamais ils n'avaient mangé d'aussi bonnes choses, même le père Warley leur fit un compliment, lui qui pourtant ne jurait que par la bonne cuisine de sa femme. Bunny avait du mal à manger avec des couverts, bien qu'il s'essaye à la pratique, un rire global apparu à table. Il fit mine d'être vexé. A quoi s'attendaient-ils de la part d'un lapin ? Il n'était pas un humain bon sang.

- Je n'ai pas les mains qu'il faut pour, grogna-t-il, complètement désespéré.

- Tu peux manger avec les mains, rigola Melody.

Il réfléchit un instant. Bunny voulait montrer qu'il connaissait les bonnes manières mais la situation était plutôt compliquée pour lui. Il jette un œil vers Nord. Comme s'il attendait sa permission pour oublier les bonnes manières le temps d'une soirée.

- Tu peux te permettre Bunny, rassura aussitôt Nord.

Soulagé mais quelques peu mal à l'aise, il se met à manger avec ces pattes. Il n'hésite plus à s'empiffrer. Pendant le repas, Fée pose quelques questions â Mr Warley, curieuse, elle ne connait pas tout. Elle ne connait la partit enfant de ce monsieur. Il lui répond sans broncher.

- Ça m'embête que Jack ne soit pas là, murmura Melody à Lou.

- Mais s'il a des choses à faire à Burgess nous n'y sommes pour rien.

- Que peut-il bien faire là-bas à part faire tomber de la neige ? Il n'a plus d'amis ni de famille dans notre ville.

- Peut-être justement qu'il a décidé de faire tomber de la neige chez nous demain pour nous.

- Il ne sait pas que nous rentrons à la maison.

- Dans ce cas je ne vois pas non plus, ça présence me manque.

Melody eut un faible sourire. Lou hausse les épaules. Elle aussi aimerait que le futur mari de Lou soit présent à ce festin. Puis elle se rappelle que le lendemain elle rentrait enfin chez elle, ce qui chassa aussitôt Jack de sa tête. Elle allait reprendre sa vie d'avant, sous de meilleures formes qu'avant, maintenant que sa famille s'était rapprochée.

- En tout cas maman, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, avoue brusquement Melody, ne tenant plus sa langue et son envie de retourner chez elle. Même si j'adore cet endroit. Je suis vraiment pressée.

Un blanc s'installe à table. Les personnages légendaires restèrent scotchés sur leur siège et s'arrêtent soudainement de manger. Fée s'était presque étouffée sur sa dernière bouchée qu'elle venait d'avaler. La nouvelle venait de faire l'effet d'une bombe. Ils la prenaient très mal. Jack qui venait de rentrer pour faire l'effort d'assister au banquet après avoir fait ses affaires importantes ç Burgess, fut pris de court par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Par chance, personne ne l'avait vu arrivé tous préoccupés par cette terrible annonce. Il prit aussitôt la fuite. Déboussolé. Ne comprenant plus rien.

- Vous repartez déjà ? Demanda Fée sèchement.

- Oui. Nous aimons beaucoup cet endroit, nous vous aimons, mais nous avons un avenir à construire dans notre monde, répondit tristement Linda.

- Moi je veux rester, soupira Lou. Mais tout le monde s'en fou ici de mon avis.

- Tu n'es pas assez grande pour faire un choix officiel, rappela Linda.

- Encore et toujours cet argument, hurla-t-elle. J'en ai assez de l'entendre. Je suis peut-être petite, mais je sais comprendre certaines choses de la vie, merci. Je ne suis pas débile.

Mécontente, Lou sort de table et pour se réfugier dans un endroit pour pleurer. Et rien de mieux que sa chambre temporaire, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'elle devienne éternelle.

- Quand désirez-vous partir ? Demanda Nord.

- Demain matin si possible, dit Linda ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Le départ sera moins douloureux pour nous.

Le festin qui devait être une fête agréable suite à une victoire de guerre contre le mal venait d'être gâchée. Melody, toujours aussi égoïste et ne pensant qu'à elle-même ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle venait de détruire le moral de tout le monde.

- Il faut que je voie Jack, s'exclame-t-elle Melody.

- Tu devrais le laisser tranquille, lança sèchement Fée ce qui surpris la jeune fille.

Melody ne rétorque pas. Pensant seulement que l'annonce de leur départ les avaient quelques peu secoué. Ce qui pour elle lui paraissait normal, mais le comportement égoïste de la jeune femme venait d'énervée la fée des dents.

- Je vois que j'arrive au bon moment, remarqua Mr Warley sans comprendre leur façon de réagir.

Linda baisse la tête. Nord avait été idiot d'espérer que Mrs Warley tenait un minimum à lui pour faire le choix de rester, ça n'était pas le cas. Il s'en doutait un peu. Mais pas à ce point. Il ne pouvait pas refuser sa demande de retourner chez elle. Il serait aussi incapable de lui avouer la vérité sur sa famille pour la faire rester. Un chantage affectif ne serait pas la bienvenue non plus. Le silence que venait de refaire son apparition devenait beaucoup trop pesant pour tous. Linda préféra mettre fin au diner avant que les choses ne s'enveniment. Nord accepte, perdant sa joie de vivre. Linda s'approche de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui chochotte :

- Je suis vraiment désolée...

Il reste stoïque, à la limite, froid. Bunny n'avait jamais vu Nord aussi chamboulé. C'était compréhensible après ce qu'il leur avait raconté. Linda et son mari partent les laissant sur une fin triste. Melody est la dernière à s'en aller. Avant de franchir les portes, elles se tournent une dernière fois vers eux.

- Si vous voyez Jack avant moi... Dites-lui qu'il faut que je lui parle avant notre départ.

- Laisse-le tranquille, il n'a pas envie d te voir, déclare méchamment Fée.

- Je peux comprendre que vous nous en vouliez. Mais...

- Je t'ai dit de le laisser tranquille, répéta Fée à bout. Fiche le camp.

Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi méchants. Mais c'était mérité. Agacée, Melody s'en va en lançant à Fée :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'approcherais plus de ton petit protégé.

La famille Warley ne voulait pas que cette soirée se finisse ainsi. Nord part penser devant le globe. C'est là qu'il voit Jack posté devant, complètement morose. Il place une main amicale sur son épaule. Jack ne sursaute pas, il reconnait facilement la corpulence de la main du Père Noel.

- La lumière de Melody diminue de plus en plus. Alors que celle de Lou augmente, soupira Jack devant le résultat de cette fin de journée éprouvante.

- Celle de Linda et Melody diminuent aussi de mon côté, affirme Nord à son tour.

- Pourquoi ? L'interroge Jack, un tantinet surpris.

- Le diner c'est finis sur mauvaise fin.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Melody nous a appris qu'ils repartaient tous demain matin.

- Ah... Mince…

- Ne le prend pas mal Jack.

- J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire, je suis revenue pour le diner, mais lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant les portes d'entrées de la grande cuisine, j'ai entendu la nouvelle aussi.

- Je suis désolé Jack. Nous l'avons tous plus ou moins mal pris. Fée a tellement mal réagit qu'elle a demandé à Melody de te laisser tranquille et même si elle désirait te voir une dernière fois.

- Elle voulait me voir ?

- Oui !

- Mais je pense que c'est mieux que je ne vienne demain matin. Son départ me sera encore plus difficile à accepter.

- Je comprends. J'aimerais pouvoir faire la même chose que toi mais c'est impossible. J'ai un rôle à tenir et je dois les ramener chez elle !

- Et nous ne pouvons pas les forcer à rester.

- Non...

- D'où le fait que mon choix est fait.

Nord devient inquiet en attendant la réponse de Jack. Quel choix avait-il finit par faire. Allait-il les laisser tomber. Allait-il encore devoir assumer une nouvelle encore plus douloureuse ?

- Je préfère rester un gardien et continuer ma mission. Celle de faire perdurer mon existence à des enfants qui croient en moi et me veulent.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu as pris la bonne décision.

- Lou croit en moi, si reste l'esprit de l'hiver, c'est rien que pour elle. Je m'en voudrais de perdre encore un enfant. J'ai perdu Jamie, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Nord continue de regarder la sphère. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient d'avantages au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Jack arrivaient dans ses oreilles. Ce garçon arrivait le toucher, il était fier de l'avoir près de lui comme pour les autres légendes. Mais lui était quelqu'un de spécial, il l'a toujours su. En y repensant Ils avaient réussi à faire croire à des adultes leur existence, même si ce n'était que pour un court instant. La réalité finissait toujours par revenir. Les adultes ne croyaient plus en rien ou alors difficilement. Ils restent devant le globe quelques instants, l'admirant, Nord, sa main toujours posée sur l'épaule de son jeune ami qui commençait à prendre en maturité.

- Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air, fit Jack en soupirant. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il fait non de la tête. Nord l'autorise à le laisser seul. Lui aussi a besoin de se retrouver avec lui-même. Jack avait mentit. Seulement, il ne voulait pas prendre l'air. Il désirait voir Melody et Lou une dernière fois, tant pis si ça lui ferait du mal.

Arrivant devant la fenêtre des deux filles, il constate que celles-ci dorment paisiblement. Il l'ouvre tout doucement et entre sans faire de bruit pour se rapprocher de leurs lits. Il observe quelques instants Melody dort un point fermé. Lou se réveil brutalement et remarque l'esprit de l'hiver. Il pensait avoir été assez discret pour ne pas la réveiller. Ce ne fut pas le cas

- Jack..., murmura Lou, heureuse de le voir. Où étais-tu ?

- J'avais des choses à faire à Burgess, dit -il en se mettant près d'elle. Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je t'attendais, je faisais semblant de dormir. Viens près de moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il va pour se mettre aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il l'écoute attentivement tout en la prenant dans ses bras glacial. Le froid ne lui fait rien à cette petite. La chaleur de Lou au contraire, le réchauffe. Il trouve cette sensation agréable, maintenant qu'il la connait.

- Ne le prend pas mal.

Pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'il va prendre mal à chaque fois qu'on doit lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ? Certes, il a parfois des réactions excessives, mais il sait tout de même se contrôler.

- Dis-moi tout, chuchota-t-il.

- Nous repartons demain matin.

- Je suis au courant que vous repartez demain. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai eu le temps de me préparer à cette nouvelle.

- Tu nous en veux ?

- Un peu Nord m'avait déjà prévenu. Mais on ne peut pas vous forcer à rester.

- Tu sais, je veux rester mais personne ne veut me laisser ici parce que je ne suis pas assez grande. Je déteste être une enfant.

- Lou tu as encore toute ta vie pour décider des choses aussi importantes.

- Mais Jack..,

- Continue de croire en nous. C'est tout ce que je demande, coupa Jack.

- Que vas-tu faire pour ma sœur ?

- Je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle. Quelque soit le choix qu'elle a fait, cette décision lui appartient, même si je dois en souffrir quelques temps.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres moi.

Il soupire. Heureusement que Lou était encore là pour le consoler et lui donner la motivation de rester un esprit de l'hiver.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Demanda Lou, curieuse de savoir sa version à lui.

- Je suis allé me ressourcer à Burgess, j'avais besoin de réfléchir suite à cette situation.

- Tu as fait tomber de la neige ?

- Beaucoup, tellement j'étais en colère, j'espère que les humains ne m'en voudrons pas, vous allez rester bloquer quelques jours chez vous.

- Jack promets-moi que tu me rendras visite. Juste pour moi.

Cette promesse était difficile pour lui de la tenir. Mais il le ferait rien que pour elle. Elle le serre un peu plus dans les bras du jeune homme. Il fait oui de la tête et la prends dans ses bras, dévisageant Melody qui dormait toujours. Il ne peut rien céder à cette petite. Mais son cœur bat toujours pour Melody, la voir dormir si paisiblement et se dire qu'il ne la reverra plus lui fendait le cœur. Melody bouge un peu, elle doit surement rêver. De qui ? De lui ? Sûrement pas, elle doit probablement rêver de sa maison et de sa famille à nouveau proche.

- Je dois te laisser te reposer. Tu dois être en forme pour demain.

Il s'écarte d'elle et s'approche de la fenêtre. Il jette un œil à la petite Lou une dernière fois, avant de s'envoler. Lou se couche en repensant à Jack et finit par se rendormir sans l'aide de Sable.

L'esprit de l'hiver, quant à lui s'était réfugier sur le toit de la maison du Père Noël et implorait la lune de répondre à ses questions.

- Pourquoi ça doit se finir ainsi hein ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes questions lorsque j'en ai le plus besoin ? Ne peut-on nous aussi pas vivre heureux avec des personnes qu'on aime ? Pourquoi ne peut-on-nous pas casser les codes ? Homme de la lune, ne nous laisse pas sans réponses, Nord et moi avons besoin de toi.

L'homme de la lune ne répond rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon éclaire le visage de Jack et l'aveugle. Une voix retentit.

- Parce que les légendes ne sont pas faites pour être aimé. Ces règles ont été instaurées à la suite de la mort de Mère Noel. Pour ne plus que ce genre de chose arrive à nouveau. Jack, continue ta mission. Continue de faire croire aux légendes à Lou. Tout ce que tu feras sera récompensé.

- Mais je l'aime…

- L'amour fera toujours souffrir. Fais-en une motivation Jack. Vous avez déjà réussi à rapprocher leur famille, alors qu'elles s'éloignaient. Leur mère a compris le vrai sens du mot famille. Souviens-toi de ça. Souviens-en-toi…

Répéta la voix de la lune en finissant par s'évaporer et rendant la vue à Jack. La lune n'avait pas tort. Mais tout était si compliqué. Il s'assoit sur le toit, se remémorant toute la nuit la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'homme de la lune, qui jusque-là ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé.


	26. Chapter 26

**NOTE :** MERCI les filles pour vos commentaires. Oui, j'ai voulu faire un homme de la lune qui parlait cette fois-ci =D ! Voici la vidéo qui m'a motivé sur le chapitre 25 ! watch?v=Aj-Gew1NjRs

Dernier chapitre officiel =(

**Chapitre 26**

_C'était le grand jour. Le fameux départ. Certains étaient encore mitigés et étaient restés sur leur réaction de la veille encore trop fraiche pour assurer un départ chaleureux. _

_Le traineau était prêt à l'emploi. Bunny, Sable et Nord attendaient les voyageurs._

**- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne vous accompagne pas ? Demanda soudainement Bunny.**

**- Bien sur que non.**

**- J'ai juste l'impression que je ne serais pas utile. Je préfèrerais te réconforter à ton retour. Tu as juste besoin de Sable pour le moment.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas Bunny. Tout argument est valable pour toi et Fée.**

**- Fée regrette de ne pas être là mais elle ne peut plus voire en peinture Melody.**

_Il fait un faible sourire à son ami, Bunny remercie d'être aussi compréhensif. Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille Warley arrive pendant que les yétis finissent de préparer leur moyen de transport. Lou reste à l'écart, les yeux scrutant ses chaussures. Dégoûtée de quitter ce magnifique lieu. Les adultes lui fichaient toujours tout en l'air. Même lorsqu'un rêve pouvait se faire en famille. Nord engagea avec difficilement la conversation, ravalant une certaine fierté._

**- Vous êtes prêts ?**

_Ils acquiescent d'un signe de tête. Seule Lou reste muré dans le silence. Trop concentrée à ruminer sa peine. Nord la comprend parfaitement. Si son rôle de Père Noël ne le bloquait pas, il aurait réagit autrement. _

**- Montez alors..., siffla-t-il en montrant son moyen de transport de la main.**

_Lou lève la tête vers les trois légendes. Partir sans dire adieu à tout le monde ? C'était impensable pour Lou, elle ne devait pas prendre pour les erreurs des autres._

**- Peut-on dire au revoir au moins à Sable et Bunny ? Sanglota Lou. **

**- Sable nous accompagne. Mais Bunny reste ici. Tu peux lui dire au revoir. **

**- Merci Père Noël. **

_Elle fait quelques pas vers le lapin et le serre dans ses bras. Celui-ci était bien plus chaud que Jack. Limite beaucoup trop chaud à cause de sa fourrure. Bunny lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. Cette petite va lui manquer. C'était une personne extraordinaire. Il était certain que plus tard, celle-ci serait destinée à faire de grandes choses. Il sort un œuf de sa poche et l'écarte de sa personne en le lui tendant._

**- Tu avais oublié ça la dernière fois, quand tu es venu dans mon univers.**

**- Il est vraiment pour moi ?**

**- Oui, garde-le en souvenir de notre belle amitié. **

**- Oh, merci Bunny. **

_Un dernier câlin, une larme qui coule sur une joue de Lou, puis ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. C'est autour de Linda de venir faire cet au revoir. A son tour, elle lui adresse un moment de tendresse bien qu'il lui en veut pour sa décision._

**- Je suis vraiment désolée Bunny. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner un jour.**

_Il ne dit rien. Il préfère mettre fin lui-même à leur câlin. Mr Warley lui serra juste la main, ne le connaissant pas assez pour faire la même chose que sa femme et sa petite fille. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Ou presque. _

**- Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma famille Bunny, fit simplement le père Warley de bon cœur. **

_Bunny fut reconnaissant des paroles de Mr Warley. Melody se trouvait derrière lui et apparu. Bunny reste sans expressions. Melody entame une poignée de main avec le lapin de pâques. Ne souhaitant pas de moment de tendresse, gardant un goût amer de certaines réactions. Comme si tout était de sa faute. Ils devaient accepter son envie de retourner chez elle, de revoir son père. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire porter le chapeau sur cette fin sinistre. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder en face. Elle rejoignit sa famille qui venait de s'installer dans le traineau, puis soudain elle se mit à chercher quelque chose dans ses poches. _

**- J'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre !**

**- Je vais te le ramener, s'exclame Bunny.**

**- Non, je dois y aller. Je sais où il se trouve, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

_Elle sort du traineau et se met à courir. Elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Mais elle venait de raconter un mensonge. Elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle voulait juste faire ses adieux à Jack. Elle le prendrait encore plus mal si lui aussi, ne lui disait pas au revoir, déjà qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu avec les autres. Cette aventure ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Bunny et Nord se regardèrent. _

**- Elle n'a rien oublié n'est-ce pas Nord ? S'adresse Bunny à Nord.**

**- Non, je pense qu'elle va tenter de voir Jack une dernière fois. Seulement il n'est pas encore près pour ça. **

**- Elle va être terriblement déçue alors. **

_Nord confirme la façon de penser de Bunny. D'un côté, ils seraient heureux si Jack ne lui disait pas au revoir, pour que Melody comprenne la douleur qu'ils endurent. Mais d'un autre côté, ça ne se faisait pas pour elle. _

_Melody était enfin arrivée à l'atelier du Père Noël, elle était devant le globe terrestre qui brillait de milles feux. Jack n'y était pas. Il se trouvait dans le bureau de Nord. Enfermé pour que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il était prêt de la fenêtre, debout, les bras croisés pour observer leur départ. Il avait bien vu Melody courir jusqu'à la maison de Nord. Mais il ne se sentait pas en état d'assister à ce départ. Cette fenêtre était pour lui comme un mur. Une carapace. Personne ne le voyait (ou presque) mais lui voyait tout. _

_Ne voyant pas de trace de l'esprit de l'hiver, elle l'appela. Aucune réponse. Elle retenta plusieurs fois. Toujours rien. Réalisant qu'il ne viendrait pas à elle, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois. Mais se fut la fois de trop. Pourquoi ils rejetaient tous la faute sur elle ?_

_Même si Jack ne répondait pas à l'appel de détresse de sa belle, il se forçait à faire le sourd bien que son cœur se brisait en milles morceaux à chaque fois qu'il entendait son prénom de sa bouche. Mais Melody était têtue et ne voulait pas partir comme ça. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle essuya ses larmes et retourner au près du traineau. _

_Lorsqu'elle revint, Bunny s'exclama :_

**- Alors tu as trouvé ?**

**- Oui, merci, je l'ai mis en lieu sur dans ma poche, mentit Melody, tentant de ne rien laisser paraitre. **

_Elle monta, déçue à l'arrière du traineau. Nord et Sable prirent place devant. Les yétis s'éloignent pour leur sécurité et laisser le passage libre au Père Noël. Celui-ci, tenant les cordes attachant les rennes, se mit à crier et le traineau s'envoler aussitôt sous ses ordres. _

_Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'engouffraient vers les nuages du pôle nord, Melody et Lou dévisageaient la maison qui les avaient accueillit le temps de leur escapade. Elle devenait de plus en plus petite. _

**- TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE, ON NE POURRA PLUS JAMAIS REVENIR ICI MAINTENANT, lui hurla Lou, à bout et lâchant tout ce qu'elle avait contre sa sœur.**

**- Lou, calme-toi, supplia Linda.**

**- Tu crois que je m'en fiche de tout ça ? Tu te trompes. Ca me fait aussi mal que toi. **

**- Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout fait pour qu'on reste alors ?**

**- Parce que papa et la maison me manquent terriblement. Ce sentiment est bien plus fort que le reste.**

**- Donc c'est bien ce que je dis, tu t'en fou d'eux, de Jack également.**

**- Je t'interdis de penser ça. **

**- TU ES MECHANTE ! J'ai l'impression de voir le père fouettard en toi, rugit Lou folle de rage.**

_Les mots que venait de dire sa petite sœur lui firent comme un électro choque. Comment osait-elle penser ça sans savoir réellement ce qu'elle était en train de vivre à l'intérieur d'elle ? Elle ressentait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait même pas exprimer. Pas sûr que même les mots suffisent pour expliquer ce ressentit. Ne désirant plus être près de sa sœur, Lou se met avec Nord et Sable. Melody ferma les yeux, pour ce concentrer et faire un vœu. Elle espérait que celui-ci plaise à Jack. Se serait donc son cadeau d'adieu._

_Fée s'occupait comme elle pouvait pour se changer les idées. Elle était partit travailler avec ses petites fées qui la réconfortaient. Jack était toujours dans le bureau de Nord. Il ferma les yeux lui aussi pour reprendre ses émotions sous contrôle. Mais trois voix le fit avoir une mini crise cardiaque. Elles criaient son prénom. Et cette fois ça n'était pas celle de Melody. Il y avait deux vois féminines, et celle d'un garçon. Les reconnaissant de suite mais n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, il sortit en trombe du bureau et se dirigea vers la barrière qui donnait vu sur la sphère. Là se trouvait trois personnes qui lui étaient chers. Il prend son bâton, vol vers eux. Pensant qu'il se mettait à rêver. Il s'avance vers eux et les touches un par un. Ils semblaient si réels. _

**- Comment... Vous êtes tous...**

**- Oui, nous le sont, mais on nous a fait revenir que pour une heure, dit l'une des personnes les plus âgées du groupe. **

**- Mais qui ?**

**- On ne sait pas, ils n'ont pas voulu nous le dire la haut, répondit-elle.**

**- Maman, Jamie et Sophie, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir, s'exprima Jack en les serrant chacun leur tour.**

_Même s'il ne savait pas qui était l'auteur de ces retrouvailles, il le remercia. Il allait profiter un maximum de ce pur moment de bonheur qu'on lui offrait. Melody rouvrit les yeux, se sentant un peu plus soulagée de voir Jack heureux pour quelques instants. Elle s'assit correctement lorsqu'elle ne vit plus du tout l'atelier de Nord._

_Quant à Jack, il raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'là. Il leur montra aussi à quel point ils lui manquaient tous. _

**- Jack, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, annonce alors sa mère.**

**- Je t'écoute, dit-il, étonné.**

**- N'écoute pas l'homme de la lune. **

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Jusque-là, il nous a toujours apporté de bons conseils.**

**- Écoute ta mère Jack, ajouta Jamie. L'homme de la lune se fait vieux.**

**- Mais sur quoi ne dois-je pas l'écouter ?**

**- Sur la famille Warley, répondit la maman de Jack.**

**- Mais répondez-moi... Pourquoi...**

**- Parce que les codes servent à être cassés. Si tu veux que cette famille reste, tu peux le faire, c'est ton choix. Pas celui de Nord de l'homme de la lune, conseilla-t-elle, sérieusement.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Va voir Lou, fait en sorte qu'elle continue de croire en toi. Même si Melody grandit et que sa croyance diminue, elle finira bien par se demander, pourquoi même à 18 ans sa petite sœur elle continue de croire en Jack Frost. C'est là que ton projet de conquérir les adultes arrivera à son terme, continua Jamie. **

**- Nous voyons en quelque sorte l'avenir là où nous sommes, fais-nous confiance Jack, fit sa mère. **

**- Si Nord ne veut pas ? Comment le convaincre ?**

**- Fais ce que l'on te dit, et tu verras, tout finira pas se résoudre dans le sens que tu souhaites. Et Nord ne pourra pas te contredire, expliqua-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Nous avons entendu de la haut ta tristesse, on ne savait pas comment faire pour t'aider et là quelqu'un nous a tendu la main. **

**- J'aimerais vous rejoindre parfois tellement vous me manquez. **

**- Non Jack, ne pense jamais ça. Nous existons toujours dans ton cœur. Ne l'oublie pas.**

_Sur ses mots, Jack fendit en larmes. Trop d'émotion en une journée, pourtant il ne se laissait pas facile toucher. Sa famille et Jamie le serraient tous contre lui pour un câlin général. Il aurait aimé que le maitre du temps arrête cet instant. Jack leur disait à quel point ils les aimaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par disparaitre. Ce moment était si intense mais tellement court. Il garda les conseils de Jamie et sa mère dans un coin de sa tête, jusqu'à ce que son projet se mette en route. Il ne savait même pas combien d'années réellement ça se mettrait en place. Il tiendra juste le coup pour Lou._

_A Burgess, Nord venait de déposer Mr Warley à son travail et Sandy l'avait fait s'endormir rapidement sur son bureau, faisant passer cet évènement par un rêve commun qu'ils auraient tous fait. Ensuite, ils amenèrent les filles chez elles. Le traineau à l'arrêt devant leur maison, contentes mais ayant tout de même une pointe de mélancolie dans leur cœur._

**- Jack, je vous en pris, ne nous endormez pas, implora la petite Lou, toujours en larmes depuis son départ du Pôle Nord.**

**- Je devrais vous le faire, mais je vais être clément avec vous.**

_Elles lui disent merci. Melody referme les yeux. Quelqu'un sort de leur maison en criant le prénom de Nord. Il ne comprend pas. Comment est-ce possible ? _

**- Mère Noël, s'écrièrent, surpris, Sable et Nord. **

**- Nord, continua de lancer à tue-tête Mère Noël.**

**- Comment... ? Demanda Nord.**

**- C'est mon cadeau d'adieu Nord. Je ne voulais pas que nous finissions cette journée ainsi, avoua Melody. Profitez de votre instant, il ne dure que quelques minutes.**

_Nord n'oublie pas pour autant la tristesse qu'il a de les voir s'en aller mais il les remercie infiniment pour ce dernier cadeau. Sable leur fit un au revoir de la main. Elles rentrent chez elles, mais observent Nord et Mère Noël. Elles la voyaient pour la première fois, même si elle n'existait plus. Le voir joyeux et ému leurs faisaient le plus grand bien. Lou rageait beaucoup moins._

**- Tu vois que je sais me montrer charitable, lança Melody.**

**- Croix-tu que ça apaisera leur souffrance ? L'interrogea Linda.**

**- Je ne sais pas, elle diminue déjà la notre, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour eux.**

**- C'est vrai que je me sens plus soulagée de voir comme ça Nord, avoua timidement Lou. Et pour Jack ?**

**- Jack a eu le même cadeau. Seulement il a eu le droit de revoir sa mère, sa petite sœur et Jamie, son meilleur ami.**

**- J'aurais tellement voulu le voir heureux, dit Lou.**

**- Je l'ai ressentie, je peux te dire qu'il se sent beaucoup plus serein. **

**- Tu as eu raison ma famille de faire ces vœux, on ne pouvait pas finir cette histoire ainsi, répondit Linda.**

**- Merci maman, soupira Melody.**

_Quand le traineau disparu, ça voulait dire que Nord avait terminé avec Mère Noël et qu'il retournait chez lui. Jack lui avait conté ce qu'il avait vu. Nord n'en était pas surpris, lui aussi avait eu la même chose mais ne savait pas de qui cela venait. En tout cas, ça leur permettait de finir en beauté. Ils avaient retrouvé la motivation de retravailler et de s'occuper du prochain Noël et hiver dans le monde entier. Ils allaient juste devoir remotiver Fée et Bunny. Sable était partant pour les aider._


	27. EPILOGUE PART I

**NOTE :** Vous avez vraiment cru les filles que j'allais être si cruelle à m'arrêter là ? Rooohhh... Quand même. Si ça vous dis, une fois que je finis ma fiction sur Star Wars après que j'ai finis celle-là, je vous fais une préquelle sur l'arrière grand-mère de Melody et Nord et plus tard peut-être, sur le futur entre Jack et Melody =)

**Épilogue part I**

**« Un an plus tard »**

_Au Pôle Nord, tout le monde s'activait pour le prochain noël qui était dans quatre jours. L'hiver venait de tomber. Les vacances étaient là. Tous les enfants s'amusaient dehors. Jack étaient heureux de les voir s'amuser. Et lui, de reprendre du service. Il s'était arrêté pour voir son ami Nord. Il le trouva devant la sphère. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis un an, préférant voyager au quatre coin du globe afin d'oublier en quelque sorte son aventure avec la famille Warley. Mais il avait tout de même promis à Lou de rester en contact régulier avec elle. S'était le moment pour lui de venir la revoir à Burgess. Il se posa près du Père Noël. Admirant tous les enfants qui croyaient en lui._

**- La lumière de Melody ne s'est toujours pas éteinte, signala Nord. **

**- De mon côté non plus, confirma Jack.**

**- Il y a peut-être encore un espoir, fit-il en se tournant vers son ami.**

**- Tu penses que nous pourrions retenter quelque chose ?**

**- Oui répondit Nord.**

**- Mais tu étais contre le forcing. Pourquoi changer d'avis si soudainement ?**

**- Tu te souviens lors de leur départ. Melody m'a offert un cadeau.**

**- Lequel ?**

**- De faire réapparaitre Mère Noël.**

_Jack fut surpris d'entendre les morts de Nord._

**- Que se passe-t-il ? Je me doute que ce passage est sûrement encore douloureux pour toi...**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça, coupa Jack. J'ai moi-même reçu un cadeau. Mais je ne savais pas qui me l'avait fais.**

**- Quel était ton cadeau ?**

**- J'avais pu moi aussi retrouver pendant quelques minutes des personnes à qui je tenais beaucoup.**

**- Jamie, Sophie et ta mère ?**

_Il affirme d'un signe de tête. Repensant souvent à ce moment inoubliable. _

**- Je ne savais pas que s'était de la part de Melody. Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire de qui ça venait si jamais ils étaient au courant. **

**- Eh bien, Mère Noël m'a ouvert les yeux. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas si jamais je souhaitais avoir une nouvelle Mère Noël un jour. Que j'aurais du te laisser agir comme tu le sentais avec Melody, ne te pas te créer un mur inutile à cause de ce qu'il y a eu dans ma vie. Je l'ai compris que trop tard. Mais le fait que Mère Noël m'en donne l'accord, je peux te dire que ça m'a soulagé.**

**- Donc je pense qu'il est encore temps de pouvoir changer les choses.**

**- Mais est-ce que Linda croit encore en toi ?**

**- Elle est toujours en stand by, comme pour Melody. **

**- Nord... Tu sais quoi ? Laisse-moi faire, je pense savoir comment faire !**

**- Je te fais confiance, mais ne fait pas quelque chose qui pourrait nous faire découvrir.**

**- Non, soit sans craintes. **

_Il donne une tape amicale à Nord et disparait de l'atelier du Père Noël pour partir en direction de la ville de Melody. _

_Lou était en train de jouer dehors avec ses amies. Celles-ci étaient en train de se moquer d'elle. Pourquoi ? Parce que Lou avait osé les menacer de faire venir Jack si jamais elles osaient une seule fois lui balancer une boule de neige. Le visage de Lou était passé de joyeux à colérique. Ses amies continuaient de lui rire au nez._

**- Tu as onze ans Lou, et tu crois toujours aux contes de fées ? Ricana une brune aux yeux marron. **

**- VOUS ÊTES MECHANTES, JE VOUS DIS QU'IL EXISTE ! Hurla Lou en pleurant. **

**- Ta mère ne te l'a jamais dis ? s'exclama une autre blonde de l'âge de Lou.**

**- Lou, pourquoi tu cris ? Fit Melody en sortant de la maison, intriguée.**

**- Elles n'arrêtent pas de me dire que Jack et les contes de fées n'existaient pas, balança Lou.**

**- Mais quelle balance cette fille, allez, venez, on s'en va, s'empressa de dire la rousse à son tour.**

_Lou regarde sa sœur. Elle était en train de perdre le peu d'amis qu'elle avait à son école. Sa petite sœur lui secoue le bras._

**- Quoi ? Demanda celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils.**

**- Tu pourrais me défendre non ? Ca ne te vient pas à l'esprit de le faire ? Grogna-t-elle en montrant ses dents blanches. **

**- Que veux-tu que je dise ? **

**- Qu'il existe pardi, soupira Lou.**

**- Et qu'on me prenne pour une folle alors que j'ai 25 ans ? Lou, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'à mon âge c'est dépassé d'y croire ?**

**- Tu ne disais pas ça quand...**

**- La pauvre, elle ne sait pas se défendre seule, dit-elle avec ironie la blonde.**

_Jack arrive devant la maison des Warley, il voit trois filles en compagnie de Lou. Melody était aussi présente. Il sent qu'il y a de la tension entre elles. _

**- Jack, s'écrie brutalement Lou. **

_Les trois filles regardent autour d'elles, mais il n'y a personne. _

**- Ces filles sont complètement folles, j'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux. Venez, on s'en va cette fois, conseilla la brune.**

**- Lou, il n'y a personne ici à par nous, fit remarquer Melody, déçue d'y avoir cru une seconde.**

**- Mais il est là, répondit-elle en le montrant du doigt.**

_Jack se met devant les trois filles, préparant une boule de neige pour chacune et était près à leur faire payer leur non croyance en lui ainsi que de s'être moqué de la petite Lou. Elles allaient enfin voir qui était le véritable Jack. Il souffle sur les trois boules et les lance une par une sur les trois fillettes. Des étoiles passèrent devant elles, et elles virent alors Jack, accroché à son bâton, le sourire enjôleur. Les trois demoiselles restent estomaquées. _

**- C'est impossible, tu n'existes pas, rappela la blonde.**

**- Mais si, je suis bien devant vous charmantes demoiselles.**

**- Eh, ça ne te donne pas le droit de les draguer. C'est moi ta futur fiancée, rugit Lou, ne pleurant plus. **

**- Je n'ai certainement pas oublié mademoiselle que vous êtes ma futur fiancée, rigola-t-il en s'approchant de Lou et en la prenant dans ses bras. **

_Melody observait sa sœur enlacer quelque chose d'invisible. Les trois filles revinrent au près de la plus jeune des Warley._

**- On est désolées de t'avoir prise pour une folle. Tu nous pardonne ? Demanda la blonde.**

**- Moui, ça ira pour cette fois, hésita un instant Lou.**

**- Il est vraiment mignon ce Jack Frost, constata la brune. Tu nous le présentes ?**

**- Certainement pas, rouspéta Lou. **

**- Voyons mesdemoiselles, je suis Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver, pour vous servir, dit Jack en volant et se posant sur un banc pas très loin de la maison des Warley.**

_Les amies de Lou étaient encore plus en admiration. Lou en devenait jalouse. Elle croise les bras. Melody notait que Jack était bien là. Mais pourquoi ne le voyait-elle plus ?_

**- Pourquoi je ne vois pas Jack ? Protesta Melody.**

_Jack surpris, vole vers elle et fait quelques signes pour en être sur de ce qu'elle racontait. En effet, elle disait vrai. Lou ne comprenait pas pourquoi non plus._

**- Tu ne le vois pas ? Il est en face de toi, annonça Lou.**

**- Je ne vois rien, répondit Melody en palpant dans le vide avec sa main. Je ne sens rien non plus. C'est frustrant, j'ai l'impression d'être aveugle.**

**- Pourtant il est bien devant toi. Tu vois ce que ça fait de se persuader qu'il n'existe pas pour ne pas être prise pour une folle ? Tu finis toi-même par l'oublier, certifia la jeune Lou.**

**- Ca n'était pas voulu. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à tout ça. Il fallait en attendant que je reprenne ma vie.**

_Il était déçu, mais pouvait la comprendre. Il lui lance une boule de neige aussi, mais rien ne se produit. Elle ne le voit toujours pas. Elle était revenue chez elle, avec sa famille. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas encore ? Etait-ce cette fois à cause de lui ?_

**- Lou, dis-lui que Nord et moi la remercions pour ses cadeaux.**

_Lou le lui répète, Melody sourit timidement. _

**- M'en veux-t-elle encore de ne pas avoir répondu à ses appels ? Tu peux le lui demander pour moi Lou ?**

**- Eh, je suis ne suis pas là pour faire le perroquet.**

**- Fais-le pour moi. Je dois savoir si elle m'en veut toujours.**

_Melody le lui demande sous les yeux intrigués des trois jeunes filles. Melody dit non. Jack pousse un soupire de soulagement. Mais ça revient dans la tête de Lou. Elle pense savoir pourquoi. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux court, bruns, l'apparence svelte et habillé en costume, et plutôt bel homme et sûrement de l'âge de Melody sortit de la maison des Warley avec un manteau et une écharpe et il s'avança vers Melody. L'embrassant tendrement._

**- Tu vas attraper froid ma puce, dit l'inconnu. Tout va bien pour ta sœur ?**

**- Oui, ce n'était rien, ne t'en fais pas ! De toute façon, j'allais rentrer. **

_Jack saisit pourquoi maintenant elle l'oubliait petit à petit. Elle avait vraiment reprit sa vie en main. Elle l'avait remplacé. C'était quelqu'un de son âge, il avait sûrement du la combler pour qu'elle soit en sa compagnie. Elle était en train de devenir adulte. Ca recommençait. Comme avec Jamie. Il était en train de la perdre à petit feu. Comment allait-il pouvoir la reconquérir de nouveau ? Son nouvel ami allait être une barrière entre elle et lui. Entre ses projets. Ses projets que sa famille et Jamie lui-même lui avait conseillé de les maintenir. _

**- Ne tarde pas trop Lou, il fait froid dehors, assura l'homme. Tu viens Melody ?**

_Elle tentait de voir Jack une dernière fois, même s'il était là. Vexée, elle s'accroche au bras de son petit amie. _

**- Je voulais te prévenir que ça pouvait être LA cause. Mais il m'a prise au dépourvu.**

**- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi !**

**- Mais si tu veux Jack, moi je peux être ta petite amie, lança généreusement la blonde.**

**- Eh, j'ai dis que s'était mon futur mari. PAS TOUCHE ! Répéta Lou.**

**- On est partageuse et polygame. Allez, prête-le nous, ajouta la brune.**

**- C'est gentil les filles, mais non, mon cœur est déjà pris, fit remarquer Jack.**

**- Bon, tant pis, si tu veux toujours de nous, je suppose que tu sais où nous habitons, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, répondit la rousse. Lou, on doit rentrer nous aussi.**

_Les filles saluèrent la dernière des Warley et s'en allèrent, laissant Jack et Lou seuls à eux-mêmes. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux blancs pour les replacer. Même s'il n'en avait pas besoin._

**- Tu viendras me voir l'année prochaine ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire d'ange aux lèvres.**

**- Je viendrais que pour toi alors. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire pour ta sœur. **

**- Je peux essayer quelque chose, mais elle risque de m'en vouloir après !**

**- Si ça doit bousiller votre relation, ça ne sert à rien. On trouvera bien un autre moyen.**

_Jack resta quelques instants encore avec Lou, jusqu'à ce que le petit copain de Melody ressorti pour lui rappeler que sa mère désire qu'elle rentre. Elle marmonna des mots incompréhensibles. _

**- A qui tu parlais Lou au fait ? **

**- A moi-même !**

**- Tu me feras toujours rire petite !**

**- JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE !**

_Lou prépare une boule de neige alors que l'homme marche vers sa voiture rouge._

**- Souffle Jack, fit Lou en lui montrant la boule. **

_Il s'exécute et Lou la lance sur le jeune homme. Quand il la reçoit, il se retourne en rigolant, mais son visage change d'expression en voyant l'esprit de l'hiver placé aux côtés de Lou et à sa hauteur. Jack était en train de faire un large sourire lorsque l'homme le vit. Ce monsieur secoue la tête, pensant rêver, il monte dans sa voiture et regarde une dernière fois Lou. Jack avait disparu de sa vision. Il se mit à rire, assit devant son volant et ouvre la fenêtre._

**- Très drôle petite, j'ai cru un instant qu'un garçon aux cheveux blancs était près de toi.**

_Lou, l'aire innocente sourit à son tour. Puis il démarre et s'en va en direction de son travail. Jack revient vers Lou. Ils se tapent dans la main, ricanant de leur blague à eux. La mère de Lou gâche leur moment en lui demandant de rentrer avant de tomber malade. _

**- Je dois y aller Jack, soupira-t-elle.**

**- Je viendrais te voir l'année prochaine, et les autres années aussi, promis Jack.**

_Ils se serrent dans les bras. Un nouveau départ encore douloureux pour Lou et Jack. Ils auraient aimé tous les deux ne plus pouvoir se séparer à chaque fois. Se voir tous les ans était long. Jack trouverait bien un autre moment pour les réunir tous ensembles. Jack sort de sa poche, un petit collier qui appartenait à sa sœur. Il le lui donne et le lui met. Lou était touchée, gênée mais ne pouvait pas refuser un tel présent. C'était l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de l'esprit de l'hiver qu'elle pouvait garder. Il lui fait une bise tout en se détachant d'elle et il finit par partir sous les yeux émus de la petite fille._

_Lou rentra chez elle, avec le collier autour de cou que son futur mari lui avait offert. Linda le remarqua. _

**- Où as-tu trouvé se collier ?**

**- C'est Tracy qui me l'a offert.**

**- Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à rentrer ?**

**- J'étais en train de dire au revoir à Tracy. Les autres sont parties avant. Je peux monter dans ma chambre ?**

**- Oui vas-y, n'oublie pas tes devoirs de vacances. **

**- Oui maman !**

_Leur père était toujours au travail. Il n'avait pas changé. Il s'était tout de même rapproché de sa famille mais il était sur un énorme projet qui lui vaudrait beaucoup d'argent. Linda avait continué sa petite routine. Melody était en vacances scolaires elle aussi. Alors que son compagnon avait arrêté les études et travaillaient avec son père sur leurs projets._

_Arrivée dans sa chambre, Lou se précipita dans son lit, pour zieuter le collier que lui avait offert Jack. Elle espérait que l'année 2013 allait passer vite. Pour qu'elle puisse le revoir. _


	28. ÉPILOGUE PART II

**NOTE :**Eya : Attends de voir la fin de ce chapitre pour voir si tu dois réellement la tuer )

Delph : Alors non, c'est fait exprès, je n'ai pas voulu copier à 100% les mêmes choses que dans le film. De plus, je préférais faire un Jack âgé de 400 ans plutôt que plus et que ça se fasse dans la même année que nous.

Voilà THE END ! Il était temps ) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Ca me fait plaisir en tout cas tous ceux qui l'ont fait et tous les lecteurs qui lisent ma fiction sans forcément laisser de reviews. J'ai vécu une belle aventure avec vous ) ! Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre de cette histoire, un chapitre plus long que les autres. Y avait pas mal de choses à dire dedans que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer!

**BONNE LECTURE LES AMIS**

**ÉPILOGUE PARTIE II**

**« 10 ans plus tard »**

_C'est un 20 décembre 2024 que la neige était tombée cette année là sur Burgess. Elle avait tardée puis avait finie par montrer le bout de son nez. Tous les enfants qui l'attendaient, étaient heureux de la revoir et de pouvoir s'éclater dehors. _

_Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds couru dans les escaliers et descendit rejoindre sa mère qui était dans le salon en train de regarder l'actualité dans le journal. Son père était absent à cause de son travail. Elles avaient décrétées que cette journée entre filles leur appartenaient et que personne ne pouvaient les déranger. Mais la demoiselle avait un rituel à faire à chaque matin où il neigeait. Arrivée devant sa mère, elle sautilla._

**« - Je vois que tu as déjà enfilé ta doudoune, ton écharpe, tes gants et ton bonnet. Tu es sûrement au courant qu'il neige alors. »**

_Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Chaque année, l'arrivée de la neige était porteuse d'espoir pour cette dernière. Elle allait pouvoir revoir un vieil ami et retrouver sa sœur, son père et le petit copain de sa sœur ainée. _

**« - Maman, quand est-ce que Melody vient à la maison ? demanda celle-ci alors que sa mère réajuste son bonnet. MAMAAAAAAAAN je ne suis plus un bébé, j'ai maintenant seize ans. »**

_Sa mère soupire. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle que ses filles avaient grandit. Pour elle, elles étaient encore des petites filles. Ces dernières années venaient de passer une vitesse folle. Elle n'avait rien vu arriver. Sa plus grande fille, logeait chez son fiancé et travaillait avec le bourreau de la famille Warley et son petit ami sur leur un qui avançait et leur tenait à cœur. Elle était la seule à pouvoir s'occuper de sa le petite dernière de la famille, elle sentait la vieillesse apparaitre sur son jolie visage au fil des années. Ces rides, ne lui plaisent pas et pourtant, continuaient de se montrer, aucun remède ne fonctionnait pour les arrêter. _

_**« - Je suis désolée ma petite Lou, dit-elle la larme à l'œil.**_

_**- JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE MAMAN roooo, grogna Lou en tapant du pied. »**_

_Un échange de sourire se produit. _

**« - Tu m'autorises à sortir ? »**

_Linda accepte la volonté de Lou. Elle embrasse Linda et se précipite dehors, quand soudain, sa mère l'interpelle une dernière fois._

**« - Ne reste pas trop longtemps quand même Lou. N'attrape pas froid !**

**- Oui maman, hurla-t-elle depuis la porte d'entrée. »**

_Elle ajuste ses vêtements chaud, puis elle tira la porte et s'engager sur un chemin dégagé qui menait à l'entrée de la maison. Elle eu l'idée de se rendre dans le parc de la ville. Elle était sure qu'il n'y aurait personne pour la déranger. Il était trop tôt pour que les enfants y aillent jouer. Elle pouvait pleinement profiter de cette merveilleuse journée comme elle les aimait._

_Alors qu'elle est sur le point de traverser, elle reçoit quelque chose dans le dos. Reconnaissant la technique du lancé de boule de neige, elle fait front à la personne qui venait de lui lancer cette boule de neige. _

_Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, le pull bleu marine, le pantalon marron avec de vieilles chaussures de la même couleur, tout en tenant un bâton, était adossé à un tronc d'arbre et sifflotait, l'air innocent. Lou, se baissa et commença à faire une boule, puis la jeta sur lui. Elle savait que ce jeune homme n'était pas si chaste. Le gamin ne se laisse pas faire non plus, il réplique et c'est alors qu'une bataille de boule de neige et une franche rigolade éclate entre eux. _

_Au bout d'un certain temps, Lou se rappelle que le garçon était invisible, que les habitants qui passaient par-là au même moment, la penseraient folle. Elle s'arrête net avant d'en recevoir une dernière. Voyant l'arrêt l'interruption brutal de Lou qui met fin au jeu, le garçon s'approche d'elle, inquiet. _

**« - Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Nous devrions jouer dans un endroit plus sécurisant et moins...**

**- Moins voyant ? »**

_Il comprend son envie de changer de lieu._

**« - Où souhaites-tu aller ?**

**- J'ai une idée. Suis-moi ! »**

_Elle attrape la main froide du gamin et l'entraine jusqu'à un parc vide qu'il connait très bien lui aussi. Ils pourront être tranquilles. Mais il reste bloqué devant l'entrée du parc, les yeux effrayés. _

**« - Il y a-t-il un problème ? »**

_Il ferme les yeux avant de les ouvrir vers Lou, l'interrogeant du regard. Il confirme que quelque chose le gêne. _

**« -Lequel ?**

**- Ce parc me rappelle notre rencontre et le retour de Pitch.**

**- Ah, j'avais complètement oublié. Tu veux que nous changions d'endroit ? **

**- Attends... »**

_Il entre et fait le tour du parc pour vérifier qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Il n'y avait pas de Pitch, ni de Jack Skeleton, ou de personnes indésirables et tueurs d'ambiance. Ils étaient définitivement seuls. Il revint vers la jeune fille lui reprend la main avant de l'entrainer dans cet air de jeu. Il la lâche, pour s'échoir sur un banc isolé de la vue des passants. Lou le copie. Un jeu de regard s'installe entre eux. Il paraissait perturbé. _

**« - Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux Jack? »**

_Ses yeux se posent sur Lou, devenue beaucoup plus grande. Elle avait en un an prit quelques centimètres. Elle ressemblait à sa sœur, Melody qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis sa dernière visite, et qu'elle avait trouvé son homme idéal. Il a eu du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait été remplacé. Pourtant, elle connaissait ses sentiments. _

_Revenir à Burgess, il le faisait juste pour Lou. C'était la seule raison qui en valait le coup. Il n'avait plus personne a qui rendre visite. Jamie, sa famille, n'existaient plus. Ce lieux lui faisait remémorer pleins de souvenirs douloureux._

_Lou n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, elle savait la raison de son silence. Elle souhaitait juste que Jack ose s'exprimer. _

_Jusque-là, il avait toujours tout caché. Mais maintenant, ils se connaissaient. Il pouvait dévoiler quand bon lui chante, ses envies d'être avec sa grande sœur. C'était un jeune garçon fort et très courageux. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiment, il était tout le contraire. Timide, lâche. Préférant souffrir de l'absence de Melody et de tout garder au fond de lui, plutôt que de se contenter de vider son sac. Il allait bien finir par craquer un jour ou l'autre. Lou, avait l'impression parfois, qu'elle était là, juste pour combler ce manque. _

**« - C'est à cause de ma sœur n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier ni à accepter le fait qu'elle en aime un autre ? »**

_Jack quelque peu surpris. Elle avait analysé la situation avec rapidité. Même si ça n'était plus un secret pour tout le monde. Lou était comme sa petite sœur Sophie, elle la remplaçait lors des moments difficiles à digérer. C'était un peu sa seconde famille, après Nord, Fée, Bunny et Sandy. _

_Constatant le manque de communication de Jack, elle pense avoir touché en plein dans le mille. La jalousie pointe le bout de son nez du côté de Lou. Sa sœur avait tout pour elle. Les hommes. Son père. Jack. Et elle ? Qu'avait-elle en échange ? Sa mère ? S'était la seule chose dont-elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir encore. _

**« - Et moi ? Que suis-je pour toi ? »**

_C'était une question difficile et embarrassante, pour l'esprit de l'hiver. Lou était pour lui. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de sa sœur. Il avait peur de répondre à sa question et de la vexer si cette réponse n'était pas celle que Lou attendait. Il n'avait pas envie de créer une dispute. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant._

**« - Je vois..., soupira-t-elle avant de descendre du banc et de se diriger vers la sortie du parc. »**

_Finalement, elle avait finie par se vexer elle-même. Pensant que Jack n'en avait que faire d'elle et qu'il était uniquement là que pour Melody, il n'ose pas la rattraper. _

_Il se décide tout de même à le faire, ne souhaitant pas que leur histoire d'amitié prenne fin subitement à cause d'un mal entendu. Il atterrit quelques secondes plus tard devant elle. _

**« - Laisse-moi rentrer. Apparemment je ne représente rien pour toi, balance-t-elle sèchement, en tentant de pousser Jack pour se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. »**

_Il n'était pas enclin à la laisser partir. Il lui agrippe doucement le bras. Lou dévisage cette main qui l'empêche de s'en aller. _

**« - Lou, je ne peux pas expliquer certaines choses. Elles sont trop difficiles à expliquer, commença Jack, avoir une voix remplit de douceur et de gentillesse. »**

_Lou, boudeuse, ne répond rien._

**« - Je sais que tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens. Tu sais quelles sont les raisons. Ne me force pas à exposer et que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. »**

_Elle soupire. Son visage se radoucit. _

**« - Vient le jour de Noël et au moment de l'ouverture des cadeaux, dit-elle simplement.**

**- Pour quel raison ?**

**- Ne discute pas, c'est un ordre. **

**- Ok, très bien, fit-il en lâchant le bras de Lou.**

**- Puis-je rentrer chez moi ? »**

_Il réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre oui presque inaudible. Lou le remercie et rentre chez elle. Laissant Jack, seul avec ses sentiments envers Melody. _

_Rentrée chez elle, Linda est étonnée de voir Lou à la maison de bonne heure._

**« - Tu n'es pas restée longtemps dehors, dis-donc. D'habitude, dès qu'elle est là, tu y restes toutes l'après-midi, affirma-t-elle.**

**- Il faisait trop froid dehors, maman, mentit la grande Lou.**

**- Tu fais bien alors. Ca te dit de m'aider à faire des crêpes ce soir ? Proposa Linda, rayonnante de revoir sa fille plus tôt que prévu à la maison. **

**- Pourquoi pas. Je reviens. Je retire tout ça et je suis toute à toi. »**

_Elle retire ses vêtements chauds et se dépêche d'aller dans la cuisine pour aider sa mère à cuisiner. _

**« 5 jours plus tard »**

_C'était le 25 décembre. Le jour le plus important de l'année pour toutes les familles. Elles étaient toutes réunies devant un sapin, mesurant plus d'1m80, entièrement décoré et accompagné de musique traditionnelle. La famille Warley au complet et bien réveillée, venait d'arriver dans le salon pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Encore une fois, tous avaient été gâtés. Surtout Lou et Melody. Melody avait eu de l'argenterie pour son appartement et des appareils électroménagers. _

_Lou commençait déjà ouvrir ses cadeaux. Quant Jack arriva. Il était là, comme l'avait demandé Lou. Il les observait discrètement derrière une fenêtre du salon. Personne ne pouvait le voir, et de toute évidence, ils étaient trop occupés à ouvrir leurs présents. _

_Il fut prit d'une pensée, triste. A quoi ça servait à Lou de le faire venir ici, à part le faire souffrir en voyant Melody, embrassant son amoureux ?_

_Lou était en train d'ouvrir un petit paquet, lorsqu'elle vit à l'intérieur d'une boite une poupée dont le visage ne lui ait pas inconnu. _

**« - Non, c'est pas vrai, s'exclame-t-elle, surprise.**

**- Ca te plait ? Demanda son père, présent pour les fêtes.**

**- Eh comment. Je suis sur que y en a un qui serait heureux de voir sa tête devenir célèbre.**

**- Tu crois que ça lui plairait ? La questionna Melody, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Je pense. J'espère. On peut toujours le lui demander !**

**- De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda curieusement le copain de Melody.**

**- D'un ami qui est fan de ces poupées-là, mentit Melody.**

**- Nous avons aussi une autre surprise en cours de projet, continue Mr Warley.**

**- Haaaa dis-moi. Je veux savoir, s'extasia Lou. **

**- Nous sommes en train de faire des plans officiels pour construire un magasin de jouet ressemblant à l'atelier du Père Noël, avoua Mr Warley. »**

_Lou et Linda explosent de joies. Jack n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il s'envole vivement sur le toit. Ils n'avaient donc pas oublié Jack et ses amis. Cette poupée et cette future construction n'étaient pas faites pour rien. Son cœur s'emballa à sa pensée. _

**« - Vous n'avez rien entendu ? Demanda soudainement Melody, levant les yeux vers le toit de leur maison. »**

_Tous affirment qu'ils avaient eux aussi entendu quelques choses. Comme si quelqu'un marchait sur le toit. _

**« - Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe, annonce Melody. »**

_Elle s'avance vers l'entrée, sous le regard rieur de sa petite sœur, enfile un manteau et une écharpe avant de sortir et de lever les yeux vers le toit. C'est alors qu'elle vit Jack, l'esprit de l'hiver en train de faire les 400 pas et remuant énergiquement des bras avec son bâton dans une main. _

_Le fait de le voir là, sur leur toit, faisait réagir Melody. Que faisait-il ici ? A part faire tomber de la neige ? Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se souvint de sa dernière visite qui s'était mal passé. Elle prend une boule de neige, et la lance vers le garçon qui la reçoit de plein fouet dans le dos. Stupéfait, tout en faisant une mauvaise manœuvre pour se tourner vers la personne qui venait de lui jeter une boule de neige, il tombe sur le toit, glisse chut sur le sol enneigé. Effrayée, Melody court vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'a rien. Il se relève sans difficulté, ayant juste eu la peur de sa vie. _

**« - Tu n'as rien ? Lui demande timidement Melody. »**

_Cette voix venait de lui provoquer un frisson dans tout son corps. Elle était-là, derrière-lui. Il met un moment avant de lui faire face définitivement. Son bâton n'avait rien. S'était le principal. Ses yeux explorent la silhouette de Melody. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours le visage d'une fille de 18 ans. Pourtant, elle devait avoir 28 ans désormais. Ces dons devaient surement l'aider à garder une jeunesse comme pou lui et tous les autres qui sont dans le même cas qu'eux. _

**« - Je n'ai rien, merci de t'en inquiéter.**

**- C'est tout à fait normal. C'est de ma faute, je suis désolée.**

**- Ce n'est rien, je vais bien, c'est le principal ! »**

_Un blanc s'installe entre eux. Que dire ? Que faire ? Un faussé était bien présent. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait vu, lui avait montré qu'elle ne les oubliait pas. _

**« - Que fais-tu ici Jack ?**

**- Je suis là parce que t'as sœur me l'a demandé. Sinon je serais déjà partit dans un autre pays à l'heure actuel.**

**- Pourquoi t'a-t-elle demandé de venir ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Juste, que je devais venir !**

**- Ah...**

**- Mais si tu veux, enfin si je te dérange je peux repartir.**

**- Non, tu peux rester, ce n'est pas une propriété privée ici ! »**

_Ils continuent de s'observer sans plus parler. Ne sachant plus quoi se raconter. Cette situation était très embarrassante. Jack lâche le morceau en premier, pour tenter de tenir une conversation. Elle est là, il ne veut plus la perdre._

**« - C'est cool ce que vous avez fait pour la poupée et le futur magasin. Je suis sur que Nord aimera cette idée ingénieuse.**

**- Pour la boutique, c'est mon père qui en a eu l'idée. Il a tout de suite commencé à créer ce projet lorsque nous sommes rentrés. Pour ce qui est de la poupée, ça vient de moi !**

**- Pourquoi m'avoir choisit ? »**

_Jack venait de poser une question qui tue à Melody. Son visage devient triste. Elle baisse la tête._

**« - Parce que je ne t'ai jamais réellement oublié, déclare-t-elle, le visage devenant rouge. »**

_Il fait quelques pas vers elle. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparent. Il prend les mains de Melody et plante ses yeux dans les siens. _

**« - Je voulais te remercier pour le cadeau que tu nous as fais. C'était le plus beau de tous !**

**- Tu n'as pas oublié ?**

**- Jamais je ne l'ai oublié. Revoir sa famille et son meilleur ami, n'a pas de prix !**

**- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir lorsque je t'ai appelé ? »**

_Il marque un silence avant de répondre._

**« - J'étais très en colère. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter le fait que tu puisses partir.**

**- Mais comprends-tu le fait que je ne reste pas avec toi ?**

**- Non, je ne saisis toujours pas !**

**- Je veux vivre ma vie Jack. Comme j'étais en train de la faire avant que tu ne me sauves ce jour-là de ses deux gaillards. **

**- Donc je ne représente rien pour toi, soupira le jeune homme, déçu.**

**- Ne pense pas ça. C'est complètement faux.**

**- Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient dans cette vie là ?**

**- MAIS TOUT JACK BON SANG, hurla-t-elle, agacée. »**

_Intriguée par les cris de Melody, venant de dehors, sa famille décide de regarder par la fenêtre. Ils virent Jack. Mais seul le copain de Melody ne le voyait pas._

**« - A qui parle-t-elle ?**

**- Tu ne le vois pas ? L'interrogea Lou, tenant sa poupée dans la main.**

**- Voir qui ? Grogna-t-il. »**

_Il sort pour rejoindre sa dulcinée. Préférant en avoir le cœur net._

**« - Chérie, à qui parles-tu ? »**

_Jack lâche les mains de Melody. Se chargeant de faire aussitôt une boule de neige et de la lancer sur lui. En quelques secondes, après que des petites étoiles devant ses yeux se dispersent, il voit enfin le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en face de sa fiancée._

**« - Je ne t'ai pas vu quelque part toi ? Répliqua-t-il.**

**- Euh... Non ! »**

_Alors qu'ils s'étaient bien rencontrés. Il avait déjà une fois, lancé une boule de neige sur lui, dix ans lus tôt quand il était dans sa voiture pour aller au travail. Melody fait de nouveau attention à Jack._

**« -Je ne peux pas te suivre !**

**- Tu préfères vivre dans un univers, auquel tu verras tous ceux que tu aimes qui finiront par mourir ?**

**- Je ne suis pas comme vous !**

**- Tu l'es. Tes dons te permettent de rester éternel. Tu le vois, mais tu fais comme si tout était faux. Regarde-toi. Tu vieillis tout en gardant un visage jeune. Regarde ta sœur. Tu vois la différence ? »**

_Melody se met à pleurer. La vérité était dure à accepter. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Elle le savait que trop bien qu'elle ne vieillissait pas comme tout être humain. Lui faire rappeler cette situation lui faisait du mal. Ce jour était censé être le plus merveilleux jour de l'année. Au final, ça n'était pas le cas._

**« - Toi, laisse ma copine tranquille ! Rugit le copain de Melody en venant vers eux. »**

_Jack pointe son bâton vers l'homme._

**« - Que vas-tu faire avec se grand bout de bois ? **

**- Parce que tu crois que ce n'est qu'un simple bout de bois ? Souffla Jack. »**

_D'un geste brusque, le bâton se met à lancer une légère fumée blanche vers le jeune homme. Ses mains deviennent des glaçons. Il est épouvanté par ce que venait de faire l'esprit de l'hiver. Il rentre aussitôt dans la maison pour trouver le moyen de récupérer ses mains complètements gelées. _

**« - Jack, ce jour est censé être le plus merveilleux de l'année et tu es en train de me le gâcher !**

**- Tu me gâches 365 journées par ans, tout simplement parce que tu me rejettes et ne veux pas vivre avec moi.**

**- Je ne suis pas destinée à vivre avec toi ! C'est toi qui a choisit ton parcourt sentimental, pas moi.**

**- Pourtant tu m'as aimé ! Tu m'aimes encire. Sauf que tu ne te l'avoues pas.**

**- Certes, je t'ai aimé. Mais je ne t'aime plus !**

**- Qu'ais-je fais pour que tu ne m'aimes plus ?**

**- Avant notre départ, quand je suis venue te voir et que tu n'es pas venu. J'ai été effondré. Tu n'as répondu à aucuns de mes appels. Je me suis faite à l'idée que tu ne m'aimais plus ce jour là !**

**- Parce que ton départ m'avait aussi fortement touché. Je n'étais pas prêt pour faire des adieux. Je suis venu voir ta sœur quand même pendant dix ans. J'ai subis ton manque. J'espérais qu'un jour tu nous vois et que tu te joignes à nous. Mais non. Tu avais finis par m'oublier. Et tu t'es mise avec cet humain !**

**- Je ne t'ai pas oublié Jack. Tu l'as cru. Je ne pouvais pas t'attendre tous les ans que tu viennes à Burgess. Je devais trouver quelqu'un qui sache s'occuper de moi TOUT LE TEMPS.**

**- Je ne peux pas être à toi tout le temps. Je dois faire rire les enfants, faire tomber de la neige. Pendant toute une année, je suis seulement absent que trois mois. **

**- Trois mois c'est beaucoup trop ! Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais pendant ces trois mois ?**

**- Tu serais restée avec Nord, où tu serais venue avec moi voir certains pays. Je suis sur que tu aurais trouvé le moyen de t'occuper ! »**

_Le copain de Melody qui était dans le salon et mettait ses mains devant la cheminée pour se réchauffer, faisait rire Lou. Mr Warley l'aidait. Linda continuait d'observer sa grande fille. _

**« - Je ne sais pas qui sait, mais s'il me pique ma copine, il va m'entendre ! »**

_Linda se tourne vers le jeune homme._

**« - Il te l'a prise depuis longtemps de toute façon. Ma fille est faite pour être avec lui quoiqu'il en soit, Mark !**

**- Comment ça ? Fit, avec étonnement Mark. »**

_Devenaient-ils tous fous ? Et qui était ce jeune homme avec ce bâton de magicien ? Pourquoi était-il en train de lui piquer sa copine ? Il pensait également que Mrs Warley l'appréciait et qu'il était heureux de le voir dans la famille et qu'il rendait heureuse sa fille._

**« - Je croyais que s'était moi qui était fait pour elle ? Que vous m'aimiez bien ?**

**- C'est assez compliqué à expliquer. Vous n'êtes pas celui que nous recherchons pour notre fille. Si Melody vous a accepté dans sa vie, c'est simplement pour oublier ce garçon qui l'a fait souffrir !**

**- Pourquoi vouloir continuer à le revoir alors ?**

**- Parce qu'au fond, elle l'aime. Et que leur histoire c'est finit à cause d'un malentendu. **

**- Donc, je n'ai servis à rien pendant dix ans ? Vous avez tous fait semblant pendant toutes ces années ?**

**- On peut dire ça de cette manière-là, oui, confirma-t-elle sincèrement. »**

_Déçu, il ne dit plus un mot. Toute cette famille lui avait mentit depuis le début. Il le prend mal. Il reste-là à se réchauffer les mains qui fondaient petit à petit et se promit de partir juste après. _

**« - Tu sais que tu es égoïste de me vouloir qu'à toi seul ?**

**- Est-ce un mal de l'être un peu de temps en temps ? Ca fait dix ans que je t'aime et que je souffre de ton absence. N'est-ce pas suffisant pour te convaincre de me rejoindre ?**

**- Me rejoindre ? Cesse un peu ton individualité Jack !**

**- Est-ce ça qui te gêne ?**

**- Pas spécialement. Juste que tu ne penses pas à MA FAMILLE aussi.**

**- Tes parents sont adultes. Ta sœur a bientôt 18 ans elle aussi ! Et ils peuvent parfaitement nous rejoindre à tout moment. **

**- Jack... Honnêtement... Je ne sais pas ! Je suis en couple. Je suis bien avec lui !**

**- Tu seras bien mieux avec moi qu'avec lui. »**

_Melody est perdue. Rien que le fait d'être en sa compagnie, ça la perturbe. Elle avait essayé de faire sa vie sans lui. Elle avait réussit. Il revient, il gâche ce qu'elle avait pu construire pendant dix ans en quelques minutes. Que voulait-elle réellement au finale ? Elle n'était pas plus avancée que ça. Elle aussi aimerait partir un jour, sans retour, sans se retourner et sans regretter quoique se soit._

_Tout à coup, un bruit sourd raisonna, venant du toit de leur maison. Ils regardent sur le toit, curieux, Mr, Mrs et Lou Warley sortirent de la maison. Un énorme traineau avec 8 rennes venaient de s'y poser. Jack s'envole vers l'homme au manteau rouge et au ventre plutôt volumineux. Melody met ses mains sur la tête, complètement déboussolée. La présence de Nord, qui arrivait à l'improviste n'aidait pas son état actuel. Elle fut rejointe par sa famille._

**« - Où est Mark ? Demanda Melody.**

**- Il se dégèle toujours les mains, dit Linda. NORD ! »**

_Mrs Warley, heureuse de revoir Nord, un sourire apparait sur son visage et sent une excitation soudaine monter en elle. _

**« - Si on avait su plus tôt qu'ils venaient, on aurait pu les inviter, s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement. **

**- J'étais au courant que Jack venait, mais pas pour Nord, fit Lou.**

**- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ?**

**- Parce que je pensais que vous les aviez oubliés !**

**- Mais pas du tout, au contraire, dit sincèrement Linda.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ou montré alors ?**

**- Parce que tu crois que nos projets sont là justes pour faire de la décoration ? Je t'avais dis tout à l'heure que nous ne les avions pas oublié lorsque nous t'avions annoncé pour la boutique de jouets et la poupée version Jack, rappela Melody. »**

_Lou ne sait pas trop quoi penser de leurs réactions. Pendant dix ans elles avaient fait mine que tout ceci ne s'était pas produit. Gardaient le silence sur ce qu'elles en pensaient. Et là, ils sont de retour, et étrangement, elles sont de nouveaux sur eux ? _

**« - Melody, tu as réfléchit sur ce que t'as dis Jack ? Questionna Lou.**

**- A propos de ?**

**- Oh, ne fais pas genre, tu ne sais pas.**

**- Pour tout te dire, je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! **

**- Si jamais tu les rejoins Melody, je te jure que je ferais en sorte de vous faire passer pour des fous ici dans toute la ville, objecta Mark, sortant de la maison, se sentant abandonné et les mains encore paralyser par la glace qui les entourait. »**

_Tous firent face à lui, le regard mauvais. Détestait les menaces du jeune homme. _

**« - Tu n'oserais pas ? **

**- Bien sur que si !**

**- Réfléchit. Qui de nous-deux les gens penseront qui est le plus fou ? Moi parce que je pars vivre au pôle nord ? Ou TOI parce que tu fais croire aux gens que tu as vu le père noël et que je pars vivre avec l'esprit de l'hiver ? »**

_En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas du tout tord de ce côté-là. Il était certain que les habitants de Burgess penseraient qu'il est encore plus fou que la famille Warley. _

**« - Nord, que fais-tu ici ? L'interpela Jack, s'arrêtant devant lui, les jambes dans le vide.**

**- J'ai appris que tu étais ici. Je voulais savoir pourquoi !**

**- Je suis en train de convaincre doucement, mais sûrement Melody de venir nous rejoindre.**

**- Je suis venu pour t'aider ! **

**- Si tu veux, souffla Jack. »**

_Nord descend de son traineau et en un rien de temps il atterrit devant la famille Warley. Mark, confus, recule de quelques pas. _

**« - Non... Je suis en train de rêver ! S'étonna-t-il. **

**- Tu le vois ? Demanda, sidéré la jeune Lou.**

**- Bien sur !**

**- Comment est-ce possible ? **

**- Mark a toujours cru en moi, confessa Nord. **

**- Et tu ne croyais pas aux autres légendes ? Continua Lou, intriguée. **

**- Non. **

**- Mais maintenant, tu vois Jack, signala-t-elle en montrant le jeune homme, près de Nord. »**

_Il soutient les propos de Lou. _

**« - C'est peut-être trop vous demander Nord, mais est-ce possible que je puisse entièrement récupérer mes mains s'il vous plait ?**

**- Si vous ne les faites pas passer pour des fous, oui, je peux faire ça !**

**- Nord, il le méritait amplement, grogna Jack. »**

_Nord lui sourit. Mark promet de ne pas faire passer la famille Warley pour des malades mentaux. Nord pose un doigt sur un côté de son nez, se penche légèrement et comme par enchantement, les mains de Mark reprennent leur état naturel. Soulagé, il remercie Nord. _

**« - Pourquoi es-tu venu Nord ? Sollicita Linda. **

**- J'étais venu retrouver Jack. Mais je voulais vous voir aussi. Du coup, c'était une énorme occasion pour le faire. »**

_Linda n'en croit pas un mot. Elle accuse le coup. S'ils sont ici, ça n'est pas pour rien. Les cadeaux venaient d'être distribués et Nord ainsi que Jack avaient fort à faire._

**« - J'ai étrangement du mal à vous croire. Pourquoi ne pas me dire la vérité ? Fit Mrs Warley. **

**- Disons... Que je suis là pour les mêmes raisons que Jack pour être honnête avec vous !**

**- Mais vous savez que...**

**- Que ça sera non, coupa Nord. Je connais déjà la réponse.**

**- Vous avez tord ! Je veux vous rejoindre, révéla Linda, inclinant de la tête. »**

_Nord sent son cœur doubler son rythme cardiaque. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Mr Warley, n'en croit pas ses femme venait de dire qu'il la quittait pour cet homme ?_

**« - Tu vas me laisser tout seul avec les filles ?**

**- Avec Lou, seulement. Melody ne vit plus ici !**

**- Et qui vous dis que moi je veux rester ici, à Burgess ? Protesta la jeune Lou. J'ai 16 ans. Je peux choisir moi aussi de vivre ou non avec papa.**

**- Sincèrement Linda, Lou na raison. Je suis souvent absent, personne ne pourra s'occuper d'elle, argumenta Mr Warley, pas prêt de prendre en charge à temps pleins sa fille, et ce, malgré qu'il l'aime énormément et qu'il a toujours voulu avoir des enfants. **

**- Elle est grande pour s'occuper toute seule, rappela Linda.**

**- Si Lou veut vous accompagner, elle le peut. Ça n'est pas un problème pour nous, affirma Nord pour rassurer Linda et Mr Warley. »**

_Melody écoutait d'une oreille discrète leur conversation pendant qu'elle réfléchissait elle-même à sa solution. Mr Warley n'était pas contre son départ. Au fond, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle désirait et s'il la quittait, il ne lui en voudrait pas. Il n'était plus assez présent pour elle, et il fallait quelqu'un qui puisse lui donner ce dont elle avait envie. Mark se sentait de trop._

**« - Je... Je crois que je vais vous laisser. De toute faon, je suis inutile ici, s'exprima-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. »**

_Tous le dévisagent mais ne l'empêche pas de rester. Melody le rejoint et pose une main sur son épaule. Il se tourne vers elle._

**« - Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je décidais de partir avec elles ? »**

_Il se tait puis réagit à son tour._

**« - Tu es grande, tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble. Je t'en voudrais pour un moment, mais je finirais par l'accepter ! »**

_Melody lui rend un dernier baiser en guise de remerciement avant de s'en aller et de le laisser partir. Jack qui avait vu la scène, éprouvait de la jalousie pour Mark. _

**« - J'ai pris ma décision, prévient-elle, prenant un air sérieux. »**

_Ils attendent impatiemment sa réponse définitive. Linda avait déjà entre guillemet fait par de la sienne en prenant le temps de discuter avec son mari. Il ne manquait plus que leur fille, Melody, pour officialiser leur réponse. _

**« - Je suis prête. J'accepte les avances de Jack. Je viens chez vous ! »**

_L'annonce, fait l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Jack. Elle confirmait enfin sa présence parmi eux. _

**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'a fais changer d'avis ? S'adressa Jack à Melody.**

**- Tes arguments étaient valables. Je ne peux pas vivre sans penser que je ne pourrais peut-être pas vieillir ni mourir comme tous les êtres humains. »**

_Et c'était tout ? Se demandait Jack. Pas parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ? Juste parce qu'elle était une créature doté d'un don qui ne lui permettait pas de mourir ? Il était quelque peu déçu des raisons de l'ainée des Warley. Il attendait beaucoup plus de sa part._

**« - Du coup, ma réponse est positive aussi pour moi, confirma à son tour Linda. Mais étant donné que je ne suis pas comme ma fille, que je peux mourir à tout moment, si je vous rejoins, c'est bel et bien parce que j'ai des sentiments inavoués pour vous Nord. Je tentais pendant toutes ses années de les cacher en vin. Mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Mon mari me bloquait littéralement. »**

_Nord reste béat. Jack désirerais que Melody en fasse autant. Il se contente désormais de peu de choses. N'ayant pas le droit apparemment d'avoir le droit d'être aimé. _

**« - Je peux moi aussi venir avec vous maman ? Rouspéta Lou, secouant le bras de sa mère, pour ne pas être oubliée. »**

_Linda baisse les yeux vers sa fille._

**« - Si ton père l'accepte, tu peux. **

**- Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, répéta Lou, se tournant avec énergie vers lui. »**

_Il accepte la proposition de sa fille. Elle saute de joie et s'empresse d'aller câliner Jack. Ce qui le gêne légèrement. Il finit par y répondre lui aussi à ce moment de tendresse que Melody ne lui offrira peut-être jamais. _

**« - Quand partons-nous ? Fit Lou, observant par la suite sa mère et sa grande sœur.**

**- Maintenant, si Nord, nous l'autorise, répondit tout simplement Linda, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux rivés sur l'homme à la grande barbe blanche. **

**- Pourrais-je de temps en temps avoir de la visite ? Demanda Mr Warley, n'étant pas prêt à couper entièrement les ponts avec sa famille. **

**- Bien sur, elles peuvent vous rendre visite autant de fois qu'elles le souhaiteront. C'est la même chose pour vous monsieur, expliqua sereinement Nord. Tenez, prenez une boule, utilisez-là une fois, et lorsque vous repartirez de chez nous, nous vous en offrirons une nouvelle, à chaque visite pour vous mettre de venir à n'importe quel moment de l'année. »**

_Mr Warley est apaisé par les avis définitifs des filles Warley. C'était finalement plus simple qu'il ne le pensait, même si Jack avait lutté pour avoir Melody. Mr Warley récupère la boule de cristal et la tient fermement dans ses mains pour ne pas la perdre ni la casser._

**« - Vous devriez aller préparer vos affaires les filles, si vous désirez partir maintenant pour le pôle nord, s'exclama joyeusement Nord. »**

_Lou et Melody se regardent et se dépêchent d'aller dans leurs chambres pour préparer leurs bagages. Ils les entendent rires jusque-là. Jack est silencieux._

**« - Je vais descendre mon traineau, ensuite, nous embarquerons immédiatement, annonça Nord. »**

_Il s'exécute. Linda fait face à son mari pour la dernière fois._

**« - Tu ne nous en voudras pas si nous partons ?**

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu as fais ton choix. Si c'est celui-là qui te rendra heureuse, alors ça me conviendra. Je préfère que tu sois heureuse, plus tôt que tu sois malheureuse en voyant que je ne suis pas souvent présent. **

**- Tu viendras nous rendre visite ?**

**- Autant de fois que je le pourrais. Je demanderais comme ça des conseils à Nord pour le projet de la boutique et son accord pour certaines choses qui doivent être validés uniquement que par lui. Et notre Père Noël aura un nouveau visage pour sa future mère noël. »**

_Les joues de Linda deviennent pourpres. Elle s'avance vers lui et l'embrasse tout en protégeant la boule. Jack se sent mal à l'aise, face au spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux. Il les jalouse. Il s'envole vers Nord, qui vient de garer son traineau sur le trottoir en face de la maison des Warley. Nord était resté assis sur son traineau, et attendait les filles. Linda lâche son mari et part préparer elle aussi ses affaires. Ressentant un sentiment de tristesse. Elle allait quitter sa maison, son mari, sa vie. Elle avait passée beaucoup trop d'années à construire son univers, et là, là elle allait en faire un nouveau. Avec un homme exceptionnel, un univers différent du sien. Elle espérait alors qu'elle ne serait pas trop dépaysée et qu'elle sera bien accueillit par les autres légendes. _

**« - Je suis un peu déçu, Nord, avoua Jack, la mine triste. »**

_Il entoure les épaules de son ami avec un bras._

**« - Pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais ?**

**- Si... Mais je pensais qu'elle viendrait avec nous, parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi. Pas parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir, ni vieillir.**

**- Lui as-tu dis tes sentiments ?**

**- Elle les connait. Je ne comprends pas Nord ! Je pensais que s'était réciproque.**

**- Je ne saurais te dire malheureusement, je peux voir et savoir beaucoup de chose**_, _**mais je ne connais pas tout, soupira Nord. Je suis vraiment désolé que ça ne se passe pas à 100% comme tu l'aurais voulu. On ne peut malheureusement pas tout avoir !**

**- Mais toi tu as tout ce que tu veux, remarqua le garçon aux cheveux blancs. »**

_Nord ne peut pas contredire cette remarque. Il se contente de hausser les épaules. _

_Les filles reviennent quelques minutes plus tard, avec chacune dans les mains deux valises entièrement rempli de vêtements et diverses objets. Elles les posent devant le traineau du père noël. _

**« - Vous saviez que vous n'aviez pas besoin de prendre autant de valises ? Vous pouvez avoir tout ce que vous désirez là-bas, plaisanta Nord en descendant de ton traineau pour les aider à charger l'arrière de l'engin. **

**- Nous aimons bien partir avec notre confort, et au moins, nous sommes sures et certaines de ne rien manquer, déclara Linda. »**

_Les valises calées, elles annoncent qu'elles sont prêtent à partir pour de nouvelles aventures._

**« - Vous devriez dire au revoir à Mr Warley avant, fit rappeler le père noël, le visage lumineux. »**

_Elles obéissent et font leurs adieux à Mr Warley, qui fut un homme bon malgré ses absences à répétitions. Il a su être un bon père aimant, un mari fidèle. Quelqu'un de bien. Mais ces adieux n'étaient pas définitifs. Ils allaient se revoir un jour ou l'autre. Il avait dit qu'il ferait en sorte de leur rendre visite._

_Mrs Warley fut la dernière à lui dire au revoir. Elle prit plus de temps. Elle avait vécu tellement de choses avec lui, du début à la fin. Cet homme la laissait choisir sa vie sans pour autant l'arrêter dans sa démarche alors qu'il pouvait le faire. Quitter son mari de cette manière, était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il leur soit arrivé. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il le prenne mal. Mais il les comprenait. _

_Elles prennent toutes les trois places à l'arrière du traineau. Heureusement qu'il était immense. Sinon il aurait fallut retirer toutes leurs valises et elles se seraient misent à la place de la ôte. _

**« - Allez Nord, appuyez sur le champignon. Montrez-nous ce que les rennes ont dans le ventre, cria Lou en tapant des mains. »**

_Sans plus tarder, Nord lança un __**« Yaaaaah ! » **__tout en signalant aux rennes d'un coup de cordes qu'il était temps de partir. Le traineau s'envola brusquement. Ils disparaissent au bout d'un moment, sous les yeux de Mr Warley, tenant toujours son précieux dans ses mains. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant à part travailler ? Il soupire et rentre chez lui. La maison est vide. Comment allait-il faire pour combler les vies en moins de ces murs qui ont temps de souvenirs ? Devait-il vendre cette maison et se trouver une maison ou un appartement pour lui tout seul ? Devait-il se trouver une nouvelle compagne ? Il était certain qu'il n'était pas prêt pour le moment de tout laisser tomber, ni de refaire une vie sentimentale. Il espérait juste que les femmes de sa vie soit heureuse dans leur nouvelle vie. _

_Un peu plus tard, ils arrivent enfin à l'atelier du père noël, valises en mains, aidé par les yétis pour qu'elles puissent aménager. Nord leur expliqua qu'elles devaient attendre la fin de journée, afin qu'ils puissent préparer tranquillement leurs nouvelles chambres et qu'elles soient à leur goûts. Elles mettent leurs valises dans un coin, et profite pour visiter les lieux, ou aider les yétis qui travaillent sur des nouveaux jouets pour le prochain noël. Sandy, Fée et Bunny n'avaient pas pu être là pour les accueillir, eux-mêmes étant prit par leur travail et l'approche prochaine de pâques. Fée et Sandy avaient eux un boulot qui duraient 24/24, 7j/7j ! Ils n'avaient presque aucun moment de répits. _

_Lou était avec des yétis qui fabriquaient des peluches. Melody avec ceux qui peignaient des casse-noisettes. Nord se hâta de passer du temps avec Linda dans son bureau. Jack était seul. Examinant Melody en train d'aider des yétis, heureux d'avoir des mains en plus. Il décide d'aller la voir et de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. _

**« - Melody, est-ce que je peux te parler ? »**

_Cette phrase faisait peur à Melody Warley. Ca ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Qu'allait-il lui reprocher encore ?_

**« - Je croyais que tu viendrais ici, parce que tu m'aimais Melody, dévoila enfin Jack. »**

_Comprenant qu'ils ne devaient pas entendre ce type de conversations, ils les laissent tous les deux et reviendront plus tard, lorsqu'ils se seront expliquer. Melody regarde l'esprit de l'hiver, gênée._

**« - Même si les autres arguments étaient valables. Je croyais que s'tait réciproque également ! »**

_Elle ne répond toujours rien et ne fait qu'écouter les plaintes du jeune homme qui sont tout à fait acceptables. _

**« - Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Si tu ne m'aimes pas, dis-le moi, je comprendrais et tu finiras par ne plus avoir de nouvelles de moi, gémit-il en croisant les bras, tout en gardant son bâton près de lui. »**

_Melody se lève. Elle s'en voudrait si Jack finissait par ne plus lui rendre visite. Mais il y avait des choses, qu'elle avait du mal à dire. Qu'elle avait apprit à contrôler durant ses 10 dernières années. Ca non présence lors de leur départ pour Burgess l'avait beaucoup affectée. Elle était passée par plusieurs étapes pour arriver enfin à l'accepter et à reprendre une vie simple. Devant le silence de Melody, Jack perd patiente et s'envole quand soudainement elle prononce son nom pour le stopper. _

**« - Jack, s'il te plait, reste. »**

_Il s'arrête, mais continue toujours de bouder le dos face à elle._

**« - Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne veux plus cacher ce que je ressens pour toi ! »**

_Il l'écoute attentivement. Attendant le bon moment avant de revenir vers elle. Allait-elle enfin se déclarer elle aussi ? Allait-il pouvoir lui aussi vivre heureux comme Nord ?_

**« - J'ai du mal encore à dire ce que je ressens. Mais je veux que tu saches que si je suis là, c'est aussi pour toi. »**

_Ces mots la soulageaient, malgré les difficultés à avouer ses profonds sentiments envers le garçon. Il l'affronte enfin. _

**« - Est-ce vrai ? »**

_Elle atteste d'un signe de la tête. Il s'assoit sur le bord d'un rempart, donnant vue sur le globe. Melody marche vers lui. _

**« - Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire le contraire ?**

**- Je te l'ai dis, je ne voulais plus souffrir, et j'avais peur. **

**- Pourtant tu n'as pas eu peur d'aimer Mark !**

**- C'est différent Jack. J'ai eu peur de te perdre. Je t'avais en quelque sorte perdue, le jour où tu avais refusé de nous dire au revoir ! »**

_Il se souvient encore maintenant de ce passage douloureux de sa vie. Il avait l'impression que s'était hier. Elle lui attrape ses mains froides, ce qui la fit frissonner. Jack étudie leurs deux mains liées. _

**« - Je t'en supplie, ne me force pas à dévoiler ce que je n'arrive pas à exprimer. **

**- Si ça peut t'aider. »**

_Melody fixe ses yeux dans ceux de Jack. Ils s'y perdent. Ils avaient leurs cœurs qui faisaient la fête. Plus rien ne contrôlait les envies de Melody. Déterminée à ne plus fuir, Melody se lance et l'embrasse fougueusement. Le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il accentua lui aussi ce baiser tant attendu. Jack avait en contrepartie réussit à faire croire à son existence à trois adultes. Et même si ça n'était pas tous les adultes présents dans tout l'univers, il se contentait de peu. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. _

_Alors que les deux tourtereaux venaient de se déclarer officiellement, Mr Warley avait les yeux rivés sur le sapin et les cadeaux ouvert un peu plus tôt, gardant toujours dans ses mains fortement la boume de cristal, il se remémorait tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec sa famille. Se sentant seul, mais saisissant enfin les plantes de ses filles sur manque d'assistance. _

_**THE END**_

Alors les filles ? Verdict ? J'ai tout de même mit trois jours à l'écrire cette fin afin qu'elle soit vraiment acceptable et que vous l'appréciez. Dites-moi ce qui vous a plus dans cette histoire, les personnages que vous avez aimé, détesté et pourquoi. Si vous avez des questions générales sur des points que vous n'avez pas compris et qui ne sont pas en rapport avec le film.

Quel spin-off souhaitez-vous avoir ?

Jack/Lou

Cette partie est pour une fin alternative entre eux. Si vous la voulez. Je la rajouterais à la fin de cet épilogue. Pas en tant que nouvelle histoire.

Jack/Melody

Arrière grand-mère/Nord ainsi que l'arrivée de Linda

La période de l'arrivée de Melody, avec le mariage etc... De Mr & Mrs Warley?

Linda/Nord?

Bien sure, cette partie sera liée à Nord.

En tout cas, si vous saviez, comme je suis contente de terminer cette fiction. En 13 ans d'écriture de Fanfic, j'ai réussis à finir 3 fics dans toute ma vie et celle-là c'est la 3ème.

Merci de m'avoir suivi, fait des reviews, d'avoir aimé. Vous m'avez donné envie de continuer cette histoire jusqu'au bout même si à un moment donné je n'avais plus trop d'imagination ni le temps à cause des soucis de santés en début d'année. Mais je suis fière d'être arrivée à ce résultat après un très long travail dessus.

Merci également aux viewers qui ne postent pas de reviews et qui contribuent à faire monter les statistiques et qui aiment également mon histoire.

Merci donc pour cette très belle aventure passé ensembles.


End file.
